Lo hecho esta hecho
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Un suceso muy perturbador ocurrio en el cumpleaños de Hidan, ¿Que fue? YAOI, un extraño "triangulo" protagonista: Sasori X Deidara X Madara. YAOI, con toques KisaIta y KakuHidan.
1. Lo hecho esta hecho

**Capítulo ****1**

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, yo Levita Hatake, les traigo mi nueva entrega de fic, que esta vez es un fic que podría decir que es de un triangulo o sea se: Sasori X Deidara X Madara alias "Tobi", la verdad ni yo se como decirlo XD, así que lo dejo así.**

**Bien, espero que les guste aunque no les guste la extraña combinación XD, pero a mi me gusta y pues así lo hice…**

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen.**

**¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE RECOMENDARLO! XD**

**¡ITACHI VOLVIO BITCHES! Al menos eso creo yo ¬¬´…**

* * *

Un joven rubio yacía sobre una cama; la cama estaba hecha un desastre, solo una sabana blanca cubría la desnudez del chico.

El rubio cabello de Deidara estaba esparcido sobre su cara…

El chico se empezó a mover ligeramente de un lado a otro y unos segundos después su ojo derecho se empezó a abrir lentamente.

-Hum… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso…?-musito Deidara tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha.

El joven Akatsuki miro a su alrededor con una expresión de total confusión y cansancio. Se levanto de la cama aun sin saber que había sucedido exactamente.

-Me siento terrible…-murmuro Deidara sintiendo nauseas mientras tomaba su ropa del suelo y se vestía-. ¿Cómo…?-y el joven, ya con ropa encima, volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

El joven tenía la extraña sensación de que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido y sin embargo era su habitación, la misma de siempre. Su cuerpo se sentía también raro, sentía el mismísimo leve dolor después de haber tenido una gran actuación con Sasori en la cama.

-¿En donde estará Sasori no danna, hum…?-indago Deidara mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Quiero reclamarle por dejarme aquí sin despertarme.

Y salió. Nadie más que él había despertado aún; la casa se encontraba en completa paz.

-Imagino que con tal fiesta como la de ayer nadie tiene ánimos de despertarse, hum…-opino Deidara para si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

Deidara se desplomo en el sofá con un gesto de pura flojera y en unos segundos más prendió el televisor.

"Y no olviden, si sospechan de actividad criminal Akatsuki, avisen inmediatamente a las autoridades de su ciudad…" decía el conductor del noticiero mañanero.

-No J0dan… ¿Aun se empeñan en atraparnos, hum…?

"¡Y no olviden, no hay nada mejor que los EconoMuebles!"

La verdad no había nada bueno en la TV, así que el rubio la apago y se dedico a pensar y a recordar en la gran noche que había pasado…

***Flash back [De la noche pasada]***

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIDAN!-exclamaban los Akatsuki ya al calor del licor.

-¡Kakuzu, ven vamonos, ya se pusieron ebrios!-exclamo Hidan con una sonrisa haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Ya voy Hidan…-respondió Kakuzu mientras tomaba la mano con la que Hidan le señalaba-¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

-A donde sea que no haya gente… Quiero pasarla bien contigo en mi cumpleaños Kaku-y Hidan llevo a Kakuzu al cuarto de lavandería.

[Ah, a propósito la fiesta se hizo ahí en la Akatsuki House]

-¿A dónde carajo se fue Hidan, hum?-pregunto Deidara arrastrando las palabras debido a la embriaguez.

-De seguro se fue al cuarto con Kakuzu-respondió secamente Sasori.

-Sasori no danna, ¿Y si nosotros también vamos a celebrar en privado, hum?

-Tal vez en un rato más Deidara…

-¿Acaso va hacerme esperar, hum?

Sasori sonrió y se levanto de su asiento y se retiro misteriosamente sin decir nada mientras que Deidara simplemente trato de enfocar su torpe mirada sobre él.

Itachi y Kisame estaban charlando muy íntimamente, Itachi abrazaba a Kisame cariñosamente. Pein y Konan también platicaban a solas, casi se podía decir que de la misma manera que Itachi y Kisame.

Nadie sabía nada de nadie en esos momentos; la música no dejaba de sonar.

Deidara se puso de pie, listo para ir con su maestro. Sus pies andaban muy torpemente, de hecho no eran sus pies era su vista la que no enfocaba bien las cosas.

-¡Sempai! ¡¿Le ocurre algo sempai!? ¡No se ve muy bien!

-¡Cállate Tobi y déjame en paz, hum!-exclamo el rubio.

Y Deidara enfocando su mirada en los pies de Tobi siguió su camino a su habitación. Y… Todo se quedo en blanco por unos instantes.

Minutos después Deidara se encontraba abrazando a Sasori, este último estaba profundamente dormido. El rubio se levanto de la cama solamente poniéndose un pantalón y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño.

Llego al cuarto de baño y dando muchos tropiezos y cayendo de rodillas y dirigiendo su rostro al excusado se dedico a vomitar por unos 3 minutos… Minutos luego Deidara se puso de pie y salió del baño sin saber a donde ir… Miró a Itachi y a Kisame que se dirigían a su habitación.

Deidara no recordaba nada más adelante.

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Buenos días Deidara san-saludo Itachi Uchiha que se dirigía la cocina-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Itachi a Konan cuando ya había entrado en dicha estancia.

-Si, por favor…-contesto la chica-. Un plato para Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Pein, Tobi, Kisame…

-Kisame y yo ya desayunamos, gracias.

-¿Eh? Ah si... Al menos me quito dos platos de encima-farfullo Konan-. Maldita sea… ¿¡Por que no cada quien se encarga de sus asuntos!?

[Eran la 3:00 PM y apenas iban a desayunar]

-Cálmate, mañana yo preparare el desayuno-le dijo Itachi Uchiha mientras dejaba un plato en la mesa y después de eso se retiro.

-¡OMJ! ¡Gracias a Jashin que por fin comeré!-dijo Hidan tomando asiento.

-¿Y Kakuzu?-inquirió Konan mirando el Jashinista con recelo.

-¡Ah, el tuvo que salir, dijo que volvería algo tarde! ¡De seguro me traerá otro regalo de cumpleaños!

Konan: ¬¬…

-Buenos días-Pein entro en la cocina e inmediatamente tomo asiento-¿te sucede algo Konan?

-No, nada-contesto Konan en tono cortante.

El "Líder" de Akatsuki miro desconcertado a su compañera y continuo con su desayuno.

-La comida de Tobi se va a enfriar…-observo Pein.

-Se supone que solo fue a lavarse las manos, pero ya casi son 20 minutos de eso-dijo Konan mirando el reloj de la pared de la cocina.

-¡Hum, que suerte que no esta aquí gritando y jodiendo!-declaro Deidara sonriendo entrando a la cocina.

-No hables así de tus compañeros-le reprendió Pein.

-Ya, ya esta bien… Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Sasori, hum?

-Creo que esta afuera ajustando algunos detalles de sus marionetas-comento Konan.

-¿La TV no sirve?-pregunto Hidan-¿Por qué carajo Sasori esta haciendo eso cuando puede estar viendo la repetición de la segunda temporada de "Dr. House"?

-Hidan, por favor deja de ver tanta televisión, lee un libro para variar-le dijo Pein.

-¿Un libro…? ¿Todavía existen esas cosas?-dijo Hidan.

-Hidan, la lectura es una de las cosas mas entretenidas que hay en el mundo-dijo Konan con voz suave.

Hidan puso una cara de aburrimiento y luego dando un largo suspiro declaro:

-Konan, si los libros fueran de lo "MAS ENTRETENIDO", en los antros y discotecas darían libros en lugar de poner a chicos desnudos bailando, Konan ¿¡Por qué no eres un chica normal!?

-¡Hidan cállate!-dicto Pein mirándolo severamente.

-¡Ah Jashin sama, no aguantan ni un poco…!

-Lo mismo de siempre-declaro Pein hojeando el papel informativo o periódico o como sea-. Creo que veré la correspondencia…-y tomo el puñado de cartas y avisos que estaban a un lado del periódico.

Deidara y Hidan, al instante de ver que Pein iba a revisar la correspondencia, se levantaron cuidadosamente de sus sillas y…

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto!?-exclamo Pein mirando atónito un largo aviso color azul cielo.

-Creo que debo ir a ayudar a Sasori no danna, hum…

-¡Ah si y yo debo ir a hacer…algo!-dijo Hidan.

-¡Quédense quietos!-ordeno Konan.

Pein seguía mirando sorprendido el aviso.

-¡¿Cómo lograron gastar todo esto en una sola noche!? ¡Se supone que fueron a buscar a Itachi y a Kisame! ¡No fueron a divertirse y beber!

-Ah bueno… eh…-balbuceo Hidan.

-Hum… Estábamos aburridos… y pues…

-¿¡Saben que esto es más de lo que ustedes dos juntos ganan al mes!?-les inquirió Konan.

-¡Esto lo van a sacar de sus sueldos!-dicto Pein fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Entonces danos 100, 000 de sueldo a cada uno-dijeron Hidan y Deidara los dos al unísono.

-Pues eso es lo que voy hacer-les contesto Pein.

-Ayyy, Pein-suspiro Konan-. Creo que aun sientes las secuelas de la noche de ayer… Por cierto, aun queda pastel.

-Si me vendría bien un pedazo de pastel, hum-dijo Deidara.

-¡Sempai…!

-¡Oh mi3rda!

-¡¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy sempai!?-pregunto Tobi animosamente mientras rodeaba a Deidara con sus brazos.

-¡Quítate de encima Tobi, hum!-le grito Deidara empujándolo con violencia-. Me duele demasiado la cabeza para estar soportándote…

-¿Le duele la cabeza sempai? ¡Le prepare un chocolate caliente!

-Al menos me dejarás en paz, hum-murmuro Deidara.

Así que Tobi se puso a preparar el chocolate.

Y continuaron hasta el postre (Si, los Akatsuki comen postre).

-¡¡Aquí tiene sempai!!-exclamo Tobi tendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente adornada con crema batida y jarabe de chocolate.

-Al menos sirves para algo, hum-le respondió Deidara.

-¿Le gusto sempai? ¿Quiere que le de un masaje en la espalda?

-¿¡Que mierda dijiste!?

-¡Nada, nada sempai!-respondió el Akatsuki de la mascara naranja agitando las manos.

-Más te vale, hum-y tomo un sorbo del chocolate-. Bien, creo que iré a ver a Sasori…-y se levanto y salió de la cocina con paso despreocupado.

-¡El jodido rubio le dan chocolate caliente! ¿¡Y a mí que!? ¡Tobi, prepárame chocolate!

-¡Lo siento se termino!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Revisa si quieres!

Y Hidan se fue a asegurar sobre el chocolate y por supuesto que todavía había chocolate.

-¡Oye maldito Tobi, todavía hay chocolate! ¿¡Tobi!?

Tobi se largo corriendo a toda velocidad.

-No debiste caer en la trampa de Tobi-comento Konan.

-¡TOBI, HIJO DE TU PU…!

[Mientras tanto…]

-Sasori no danna…

-¿Deidara? Por fin te levantaste…

-Pues la noche de ayer fue algo pesada. A propósito, estuvo muy bien anoche, hum.

-¿En serio? Y pensé que fue muy rápido… Te viniste demasiado pronto a mi parecer, pero debió ser por que andabas ebrio-dijo Sasori como si nada.

-¿Eh? Pero que dice, si no mal recuerdo duramos más…

-Lo debiste haber soñado, por que no fueron mas de 15 minutos…

[Que platica tan más decente…]

-¿En serio, hum…?

-Si, después te quedaste dormido.

-Y luego me desperté un momento para ir al baño...

-Bien, mejor dejemos de perder tiempo en suposiciones tontas y volvamos a dentro-le dijo Sasori-. Hoy quiero ver "Dr. House"…

-Creo que ya empezó desde hace media hora, hum…

-Maldita sea…-dijo Sasori por lo bajo.

[Horas más tarde…]

-Todo un día viendo "Dr. House"… Ya no quiero volver a oír la palabra "vicodin" en un buen tiempo-comento Kisame levantándose del sofá.

-Igual yo…-dijo Itachi-. Quiero tomar un largo baño de agua caliente.

-Entonces vamonos-dijo Kisame muy animadamente.

Y la pareja se retiro.

-¡Ahhhh…!-lanzo Hidan un largo bostezo-¡Por Jashin sama aun no llega Kakuzu!

-Hahaha, creo que esta noche no "jugarás" Hidan-le dijo Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Maldito rubio hijo de…!

Y Deidara y Sasori se retiraron sin más. Cuando llegaron a su habitación de inmediato Deidara se lanzo a la cama.

-No puedo creer que después de la noche de ayer tengas antojo de esto-le murmuro Sasori colocándose arriba de el y quitándose la camisa.

-Sasori no danna, siempre me dice eso pero usted también siempre acepta gustoso, hum-le susurro el rubio al oído.

Sasori esbozo una sonrisa seductora y prosiguió a acariciar las piernas del joven.

-Oh Sasori no danna…

-¿Te gusta esto?-le pregunto el pelirrojo en susurro mientras posaba una de sus manos en la zona intima del rubio.

-S-si…-contesto Deidara con un hilo de voz y después sintió que Sasori comenzó a frotar el miembro del otro.

Muy pronto, conforme los gemidos de Deidara y el deseo de Sasori aumentaban, Sasori coloco a Deidara en la posición de 4, apoyado en sus brazos y las rodillas flexionadas, y se dispuso a entrar en el joven… Pero algo lo hizo detenerse…

-¿Qué…? ¿Q-que ocurre…?-pregunto Deidara con el aire que tenía.

Sasori solamente se quedo callado y después hizo que Deidara se incorporara.

-¿Qué pasa Sasori no danna?

-Deidara… Ayer, dime ¿te golpee mientras lo hacíamos?-pregunto Sasori inventando la pregunta, tapando lo que en verdad importaba obviamente.

-Un poco… ¿Por qué?

-Por nada… por nada… No pasa nada…-y el pelirrojo se volvió a vestir y salto rápido de la cama.

-¿¡Que ocurre?! ¿¡Por que de repente se detuvo?! ¡Dígamelo!

-Te deje muy lastimado, no puedo hacerlo si estas en esas condiciones-le dijo Sasori-. Necesito algo de agua…

-¡Cuando no es eso le duele la cabeza, hum!

Deidara se quedo consternado, más que consternado y se limito a mirar como su maestro salía de la habitación.

"¿¡Pero que rayos ocurrió ayer!? ¿¡Como ocurrió eso…?!" decía Sasori en su cabeza desesperadamente, sintiendo una enorme tensión dentro de él.

TOC TOC.

-¿Quién es?-respondió la seria voz de Pein.

-Sasori, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.

-¿De que rayos tendrá que hablar conmigo a estas horas?-pregunto el dueño de rinnegan.

-Quien sabe, pero sería mejor que fueras con él…-le dijo Konan.

Pein, con muy pocas ganas, se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito hablar algo muy serio contigo, me gustaría hablar esto a solas…-dijo Sasori lo más bajo posible pero sin perder el tono de seriedad.

-Bien, salgamos de la casa-declaro Pein sin prestarle la debida importancia.

[Ya cuando salieron…]

-¿Y que pasa?-pregunto Pein mirando a Sasori.

-Hace minutos, cuando estaba con Deidara en la habitación me percate de algo…

-¿De que?

-Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo con Deidara, me di cuenta que…

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Pein miro a Sasori con una mezcla de incomodidad y duda, pero sobre todo incomodidad.

-¿De que?

-Alguien se metió con Deidara, alguien que no fue yo…

Pein se quedo callado, no sabía que pensar ni mucho menos que decir.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Como lo sabes…?-pregunto Pein con la voz más seria que podía.

-Las evidencias están en él, son evidencias que para mi es imposible dejar con mi cuerpo artificial…

Pein sintió aun más, mucho más, incomodidad.

-Entiendo…-contesto Pein.

-Eso paso ayer, durante la fiesta…-continuo Sasori.

Pein se quedo callado.

-Y sabes… No necesito ni pensar para saber quien hizo eso…

Aún silencio por parte de Pein.

-Kakuzu y Hidan estaban juntos, Kisame e Itachi también, Zetsu estaba contigo y Konan, ahora dime quien queda…

-Entonces… No puedo creerlo…-dijo Pein con un tono de voz algo seco.

Sasori permaneció en silencio y con un semblante sumamente espectral declaro:

-Esto no se lo perdonaré…

-Espera Sasori, no te precipites, por favor. Te prometo que esto se resolverá, pero primero, déjame hablar con él…-le dijo Pein.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Como carajo puedes decirme eso!?

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero por favor, si en verdad quieres resolver las cosas, no hagas nada por el momento, déjame primero hablar con él…-le explico claramente el otro mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Se que todo esto es algo inesperado…

-¡¿Acaso eres ciego o que!? ¡¿NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE EL SIEMPRE HA…!?

-Primero cálmate Sasori, necesito hablar con él, te guste o no-le espeto Pein mirándolo con severidad.

Sasori solo podía mirar con coraje a su "líder" y se retiro sin decir más…

Pein volvió a la casa pronto, volvió a su habitación…

-¿Qué pasa Nagato?-pregunto Konan preocupada.

-En un momento lo sabrás, pero antes por favor ponte algo que te cubra más…

Konan se quedo algo confusa pero sin perder tiempo salió de la cama y se puso una bata color blanco y seguido de eso Pein contacto a la persona con la que tenía que hablar lo más pronto posible…

-Vaya, ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Acaso ya no hay fondos para la próxima fiesta?-pregunto Madara Uchiha despreocupado apareciendo de la nada como era su costumbre.

Pein le dedico una gélida mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes dar la cara después de lo que hiciste?-le pregunto Pein casi pausadamente mirándolo con una rara repulsión.

Tobi, o mas bien dicho, Madara Uchiha se despojo de su mascara y…

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-En verdad que ni siquiera te preocupaste en borrar las evidencias…-comento Pein.

-Nagato no deberías interponerte en esto ¿Sabes?

-Y tú sabes que no me importa. Además, tuve que hacerlo…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah…! ¿Así que le salvaste la vida a Sasori?

Pein frunció el entrecejo mirando aun más gélidamente a Madara.

-Deja de decir tonterías…

-Nagato dime ¿Cómo esperas ayudar a resolver este caso? Vamos dime…

Pein, a pesar de la seguridad que proyectaba su rostro, no sabía que contestar… Konan solo miraba angustiada la escena esperando que todo saliera bien.

-Hahaha, en serio me haces reír Nagato-soltó Madara sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-. Como lo pensaba…

Silencio por unos segundos.

-Tal vez no pueda hacer nada, pero… Sasori si.

-¿Eh? ¿El…? Creo que debería aceptarlo simplemente, si es que no quiere salir verdaderamente herido…-declaro Madara seriamente-. Deidara se merece ser mejor tratado… ¿No lo crees?

Konan se quedo atónita al oír aquello…

-Sasori no sabe como tratar a alguien tan especial como Deidara-siguió diciendo Madara apoyándose en la puerta-. Yo podría ofrecerle mucho más… Mucho más…

-¡Pero el ama a Sasori!-intervino Konan-¡No puedes obligarlo a quererte…!

Madara volteo a mirar a Konan.

-Querida, he vivido mas años que Nagato y tú juntos, se como es la vida…-le respondió Madara-. Si hay algo que no puedes conseguir ni matando a millones de personas es el amor…

-¿¡Entonces por que hiciste lo de ayer!?-inquirió Pein.

-¿Por qué…? Ni yo mismo lo se… Y lo admito, estuvo mal…-respondió secamente el Uchiha-, pero lo hice, así que no hay vuelta atrás con eso, dejemos eso de lado...

-Sasori no lo dejará así como si nada-le dijo Pein-. Si aun no te esta buscando para matarte es por que…

-Si, si ya se, por ti. Nagato, lo de ayer solo fue algo ocasional…

Konan esbozo una cara de indignación.

-No solo me conformare con lo que hice, quiero algo más…

Pein y Konan se quedaron expectantes.

-Tengo sueño, iré a dormir ya…

-¡Espera aun no…!-soltó Pein pero no termino la frase por…

-Ah si, cierto. Yo me las arreglare con Sasori, no te preocupes… Y otra cosita más, no te metas más en este asunto por favor, déjalo como esta…-le dicto Madara cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta-. A menos que quieras… bueno creo que ya pudiste captarlo, me voy, buenas noches.

Y Madara salió de la habitación.

Pein bajo el rostro; sentía una enorme y horrible sensación de sumisión.

-Nagato…

-Quiero dormirme ya…

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el primer capítulo de este fic, que espero que les haya entretenido, gustado, llamado la atención o lo que sea pero que les haya dejado prendidas de la historia XD. (Si ya se que es algo perversa y dramática pero pues que mas da, así me salió aunque en mi opinión se vio como una novela de las que ven mi tías XD)**

**¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima, dejen comentarios opiniones, etc.!**

**P.D.: Fans del SasoDei y Fans de MadaDei, POR FAVOR, no empiecen guerras, aunque se que lo harán de todos modos XD hehehe… (Solo bromeo, ¿o no…?)**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	2. Falsa Esperanza

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí la segunda entrega de este fic…**

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade, conmueva, entretengan, las haga llorar, reír o simplemente pasen el tiempo. **

**Bien espero que no se hayan embriagado en estas vísperas de año nuevo y que no hayan ayudado a contaminar el puto planeta quemando o explotando fuegos artificiales. **

**Pero como sea son sus vidas no mías, XD. **

**Bien, el capítulo de hoy es algo raro según mi opinión, pero mejor me calló para no dejar spoiler, hehehe. **

"**La mayoría de las escritoras de fanfics, tenemos un futuro brillante haciendo guiones para películas porno, XD" **

"**El Lemon no lo es todo… ¡PERO MIERDA ES GENIAL!" **

**Sin más estupideces, aquí tienen. **

**

* * *

  
**

Madara salió del cuarto de Pein…

Sasori volvió a su habitación…

Deidara se había dormido.

Sasori cerró la puerta bajo llave y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Deidara. El rubio dormía boca abajo, al parecer se canso de esperar a Sasori.

-Deidara… -murmuro el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio.

Sentía un enorme deseo de venganza en su interior, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el acto tan repugnante que Deidara había sufrido... Sentía una enorme rabia… Aborrecía la idea de estar viviendo en el mismo lugar que aquella persona… Juraba que si pudiera unas lágrimas de frustración se hubieran resbalado de sus ojos… Le repugnaba el hecho de estar sufriendo por aquel suceso tan idiota…

Pero al ver al joven rubio durmiendo pacíficamente sin siquiera ser conciente de lo que le había pasado sintió que un poco de la asquerosa furia que yacía en su corazón se iba lentamente…

-No puedo hacer un escándalo de esto…-se murmuro a si mismo.

Por el bien de Deidara, sería mejor guardarse el horrible sentimiento para él solo, no permitiría eso…

El hecho de pensar en que Deidara se llegará a enterar le provoca un terrible dolor en el pecho.

*

*

*

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Madara Uchiha…

Madara se recostó en su amplia cama y se quitó su distintiva mascara. Miraba hacia el techo.

Pensaba en solo 2 cosas pero las dos tenían el mismo objeto de deseo: Deidara.

El Uchiha cerró sus cansados ojos y visualizo en su mente al chico rubio que literalmente le quitaba el sueño; su cabello rubio, su cara arrogante, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo, su aroma… Hasta el más pequeño detalle le parecía una completa obra de arte.

Madara sentía un enorme fuego dentro de él… Se decía a si mismo que no debía pensar en eso… No debía… Pero la llama dentro de él aumento con repentina fuerza

…

***Flash Back***

Deidara salía del baño, venía dando tropezones debido a la borrachera. Hasta los ojos del chico estaban atrofiados por culpa del alcohol. Deidara siguió su camino de vuelta a su habitación pero alguien se interpuso en el camino.

-Sasori esta completamente noqueado… Así que no tiene caso que regreses con él…-susurro una voz madura-. Mírate...

Madara Uchiha tomo a Deidara del piso y lo cargo en sus brazos. Nadie se veía alrededor.

Deidara fue llevado a la habitación del Uchiha; el rubio ya estaba casi inconsciente, la habitación de Madara se encontraba casi aislada del resto de la casa.

Madara dejo delicadamente al joven Akatsuki sobre su gran cama y cerró la puerta bajo llave.

Permaneció sentado en la orilla de la cama y no cedió al deseo que sentía en aquel momento, pese a que era muy fuerte.

Madara miro de reojo al joven que aun se encontraba algo despierto, por decirlo así.

Le asalto la idea de renunciar a su plan, de renunciar a esa gran oportunidad que tenía al frente, de alejarse de ahí y de dejar al muchacho en paz.

Lo pensó un poco más; Sabía que debería pagar un precio terriblemente caro por la posesión de aquel joven y más aun por el de su perdida inevitable, pero la posesión y la perdida le lucían mejor que haberlas dejado ir sin probarlas… Y si al cabo de días lo perdía y la perdida de este le causaba la muerte, no le importaría. Había soñado tanto con eso…

-Sería peor morir sin haberlo intentado…-susurro el Uchiha.

Miro el rostro de Deidara y sintió como la cálida sangre volvía a darle vida y como se apoderaba de él la voluntad con una tremenda fuerza… Se acostó a un lado del chico rubio, borrando de él todo pensamiento lógico.

Y no pudo resistirse más y se abalanzó sobre él para acariciarlo y dejarse llevar de un modo tan soñador que casi cayo en la idea de que realmente lo poseía.

-Hum… -balbuceaba Deidara con la mirada perdida.

El Uchiha se despojaba de su capa y camisa y apago la luz y prendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche.

Acto seguido: Madara se coloco encima de Deidara apoyándose en sus codos. Deidara aun seguía "despierto".

El Uchiha acarició cada centímetro de piel del joven: su suave, blanca y joven piel… Cada toque era algo maravilloso. El tacto de su piel contra la del joven, sentir el cabello de Deidara rozando su piel, sentir su respiración, sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho… Y… Madara sintió un cálido sentimiento, un hermoso sentimiento que no había sentido desde mucho tiempo atrás; Un sentimiento que, aunque fuese falso, hizo que la existencia de Madara Uchiha volviera a tener sentido y forma en el mundo…

Los brazos del Uchiha aprisionaron a Deidara en un fuerte abrazo, solo quería tenerlo cerca de él…

Deidara se quedo dormido al fin. Madara lo recostó de nuevo y se dispuso a retirarle el pantalón… Y el cuerpo de Deidara quedo totalmente desnudo frente a los ojos del Uchiha.

Pronto el Uchiha se volvió a sumergir en su ambiente falso de amor y de nuevo sus manos recorrieron al joven de arriba abajo, tocando en todos los rincones posibles, guardando en sus memorias hasta el más insignificante detalle.

Deslizo sus labios sobre los brazos del chico, por su cuello y por todos lugares posibles, tratando de prolongar más el momento…

Y en lo que parecieron largos días de felicidad, Madara se encontraba dentro del chico, moviéndose dentro de él con toda la avidez de su deseo…

Y sin embargo Deidara se encontraba inconsciente.

Al final, todo quedo en silencio...

Madara se recostó a un lado del rubio, tomando todo el aire posible. Lo coloco encima de él de manera que de nuevo lo pudiera rodear con sus brazos fuertemente y sentir su cálida respiración sobre él.

-Deidara…-murmuro el Uchiha con un hilo de voz antes de dejarlo ir, esa idea le repudiaba pero no tenía opción, debía alejarse de él…

Y delicadamente los labios de Madara Uchiha se posaron en los de Deidara, pero los labios del rubio permanecían inmoviles.

Madara sentía como si corazón se detuviera, cerró sus ojos.

Una gota se deslizo desde el ojo derecho hasta la mejilla del Uchiha mojando ligeramente a Deidara… Un sentimiento de asco por si mismo apareció de repente; ¿Qué caso tenía todo lo pasado…? ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo si Deidara no lo percibía…? ¿De que servía?

Deidara hizo un ligero sonido y se movió un poco y de nuevo se quedo dormido recargado sobre Madara.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Ya al día siguiente… En la mañana exactamente…

-¿Itachi vas a desayunar o ya desayunaste?-pregunto Konan.

-Aun no, pero yo comeré otra cosa, descuida-contesto el Uchiha mientras le ayudaba a preparar la comida, justo como había prometido el día de ayer.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?-pregunto Hidan animadamente-¿Podemos desayunar tocino?

-Hum, Hidan no estamos cocinando eso-respondió Itachi.

-¡Por Jashin sama…!

-¡Hidan por favor cierra la boca!-le grito Kakuzu-¡Comerás lo que hay!

-Oigan ¿Sasori y Deidara no vendrán a comer?-pregunto Itachi mirando los asientos en donde habitualmente se sentaban Sasori y Deidara.

El semblante de Konan se entristeció.

-¿Te ocurre algo Konan?-pregunto Itachi.

-No, nada… Vamos ya esta listo-y Konan se dispuso a servir el desayuno.

-¿Pein no vendrá a desayunar?-pregunto Itachi.

-Ehm, si, pero no se siente muy bien que digamos así que le llevaré su comida a la habitación-respondió Konan mejorando sus semblante-. Bueno me voy…

Y Konan se retiró. Itachi se quedo reflexionando en que rayos ocurría…

-Itachi ¿Tu no vas a comer?-pregunto de repente Kakuzu.

-Ah si…-y el Uchiha saco del refrigerador un platón de ensalada de frutas y leche y posteriormente se sirvió un platón de cereal.

-¡¿Qué mierdas vas a desayunar!?-exclamo Hidan observando todo lo que Itachi se iba a comer-¡Por Jashin sama, sírvete algo de jamón o algo de carne!

Itachi volteo a mirar con algo de incomodidad la comida de Hidan.

-¿¡O acaso me vas a salir con que eres vegetariano!?-le inquirió Hidan.

-Hidan ya cállate, no te importa-le reprendió Kakuzu.

-¡Pues es que míralo…!

-Es que no me gusta comer ese tipo de comida, es todo-respondió Itachi volviendo a lo suyo.

-¡A mi no me salgas con eso, para mi claramente eres vegetariano!-declaro Hidan.

-Hidan… A ti que te importa si come carne o no-le dijo Kakuzu.

Hidan observo a Itachi con cara de berrinche mientras Itachi servía algo para llevárselo a Kisame.

-¡A ver vamos a analizar el por que eres vegetariano!-declaro Hidan.

-Hidan por favor ya cierra la boca…

-¡No! ¡Me dedicaré a saber el motivo de su preferencia!-declaro Hidan muy seguro de si mismo levantándose de su silla.

Itachi solamente se quedo: O___o??

-Por favor deja a Itachi en paz no te ha hecho nada-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡A ver Itachi…! ¿Acaso viste a una vaca morir frente a ti?

El Uchiha se quedo aun más extrañado o sea: O___O!

-No… pero… -respondió Itachi sin saber que decir.

-¡Bien, eso no fue!

-Oye Hidan me tengo que ir ya-dijo Itachi poniendo todo en una bandeja.

-¡Bien, pero no creas que te escaparas fácil de mi!

Itachi se fue caminando pero aun así su paso era apresurado.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-pregunto Kisame al llegar el Uchiha a su habitación.

-Hidan declarando que soy vegetariano.

-¿Y eso? Hasta ahorita se da cuenta el muy idiota… -soltó Kisame.

-¿Qué?

-Es que es casi inexistente la ocasión en la que comes algo que tenga carne o algo así Itachi…

-¿En serio? Bueno como sea, quería decirte algo más-le dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba su desayuno y se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Note que las cosas no andan muy bien, Konan se miraba algo deprimida, Pein no se presento a desayunar y Deidara y Sasori tampoco han salido de sus habitaciones…-dijo el Uchiha seriamente.

Kisame se quedo algo extrañado.

-Ayer tampoco Deidara se encontraba muy bien que digamos-siguió diciendo Itachi.

-No debe ser nada grave, en serio… Oye Itachi ¿en verdad solo con eso se te quita el hambre?-le dijo Kisame observando el ligero desayuno de Itachi.

Itachi solamente miro algo fastidiado a Kisame.

Y siguieron desayunando y charlando.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Sasori no danna, tengo hambre… Voy a desayunar, hum.

-Espera Deidara, me gustaría traerte el desayuno esta mañana…

-¿Eh?

-Todos los días te encargas de eso, ahora vengo-declaro Sasori mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Mi3rda! ¿Ahora que le ocurre a Sasori no danna, hum?-inquirió Deidara cuando se quedo solo-. Se esta comportando muy extraño desde ayer…

Sasori caminaba hacia la cocina… Hidan y Kakuzu salían apenas de la cocina.

-¡Sasori! ¡¿En donde esta Dei chan!?-pregunto Hidan.

-El se siente algo mal, temo que no saldrá de la habitación por hoy-le contestó Sasori con un tono algo apagado.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por que? ¡Ya se de seguro quedo agotado por tantos "juegos" de la noche! ¿No, Sasori?

Sasori miro amargamente al chico de ojos violeta y siguió su camino.

-Jashin sama… ¿Y a este que le pasa?

-No te lo tomes tan personal, debe ser solo mal humor matutino-opino Kakuzu.

-De seguro ayer miro "Lucky star"…

-¿Lucky Star? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Una put4 serie, siempre que pongo la cancioncita de esa serie hago enojar a Sasori, odia esa cosa…

Kakuzu no le miro el caso a las palabras de Hidan.

…

Para cuando Sasori le llevaba el desayuno a Deidara alguien se le apareció en el camino… El plato de cereal que Sasori traía en las manos cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

Los ojos de Sasori se tornaron casi maniacos.

-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, eh Sasori…

Madara Uchiha se encontraba frente a frente al pelirrojo.

Minutos de silencio…

[Drama puro…]

Sasori le dedico una mirada intensa de odio. Se acerco lentamente a él… Y… Abrió el compartimiento de su abdomen sacando una especie de fuerte cuerda; Madara quedó atrapado en esta.

El marionetista se desprendió de su antebrazo derecho dejando al descubierto una filosa navaja…

Sasori avanzo hasta que dicha arma filosa quedo atascada en el Uchiha… Y sin embargo Madara ni siquiera daba muestras de haberlo sentido.

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron aun más que antes, mirando de arriba abajo a su "victima"…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué eres…?-pregunto Sasori casi sin voz.

-Lo mismo que tú, amigo no existimos más como humanos… Soy la misma clase de fantasma que tú…

Sasori retiro su brazo arma del cuerpo de Madara, pero aun seguía teniendo atrapado por la fuerte cuerda.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo esta mi…?

-Ni te atrevas a mencionara su nombre…

-Sasori, sinceramente debo decirte que deberías rendirte, por el bien de todos-declaro Madara Uchiha mientras activaba su sharingan.

Sasori permaneció en silencio.

-Y yo debo decirte, quien quiera que seas, que… Aunque me mates no vas a poder ser lo mismo que yo-dijo Sasori con un tono algo desafiante-¿En verdad crees que algún día podrás tenerlo de verdad?-pregunto con una risita despiadada y mirando al Uchiha con una loca mirada.

Madara no contesto.

-Como me lo imaginaba…-siguió el pelirrojo con muchas más confianza-, alguien que tuvo que recurrir a algo tan repugnante como aprovecharse de alguien inconsciente…

Y de pronto Madara desapareció en un casi imperceptible rayo y reapareció al frente de Sasori, golpeando el centro vital de Sasori con un fuerte puño, empujando y dañando lo más posible lo que era el corazón del marionetista.

-Tal vez nunca llegue a ser lo mismo que lo que tú significas para él…-susurro Madara al oído-, pero… Podría hacerlo más feliz que tú, toma eso en cuenta eso…-y Madara dándole otro golpe más retrocedió un par de pasos.

Sasori aun sintiendo las incomodas punzadas de los fuertes golpes que le había dado el Uchiha se dirigió frente a él…

-Deidara nunca en la vida, aun si fueses el único humano de la tierra… Él nunca te dedicaría alguna clase de afecto…-dijo Sasori entrecortadamente-. Si tienes la falsa esperanza… Eres más de idiota de lo que pensé.

Y de nuevo un fúnebre silencio reino en la estancia hasta que...

-¡Sasori no danna!

Madara y Sasori reaccionaron de la misma manera: sintieron un vuelco en su pecho y se sobresaltaron, con la mirada puesta en el joven rubio que se aproximaba con cara de enfado.

-¡Maldita sea, me muero de hambre, hum! ¡Y usted se toma todo el put0 tiempo del mundo y para colmo me ordena que no salga del cuarto, hum!-reclamo Deidara mirando enfadado a Sasori.

Sasori cerró los ojos y reacciono.

-¿Y tu que rayos ves, hum?-le grito Deidara al que se suponía que sería Tobi-¡Ve a traerme algo de comer, hum!

-¡Claro sempai!-exclamo "Tobi" dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

Sasori miro fríamente al Uchiha mientras se retiraba.

-¿Qué le hizo Sasori no danna? ¿Acaso lo hizo enojar? ¡Por que si fue así le pateare el culo como nunca…!

-No, no paso nada, solo que por su culpa…

-¡Maldito Tobi, por su culpa mi cereal quedo tirado en el piso, hum!

Sasori solo permaneció en silencio.

-En cuanto termine de comer limpiaré eso, hum-dijo Deidara.

-No, yo lo haré.

-Claro que no, además ni siquiera creo que sepa usar una escoba y un trapeador, hum…

-Cualquiera idiota puede limpiar-le reclamo Sasori.

-Pero usted no es un idiota… Hablando de eso, tengo una solución para eso le diré a Tobi que limpie esto, hum-declaro Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Sempai, ya esta listo su desayuno!-exclamo "Tobi".

-Menos mal, hum…-y el rubio fue con paso apresurado a la cocina.

-Te acompañare…-murmuro Sasori.

Y entraron a la cocina-comedor. En el centro de la mesa había un gran plato con hot cakes con mermelada, un pequeño plato con huevos y tocino y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¡Todo esta listo sempai! ¡Vamos siéntese!-y Tobi aparto la silla para acomodar a Deidara.

-Tobi, quiero que vayas a limpiar el cereal que tiraste en la sala, hum…-ordeno Deidara tomando asiento y acercándose el plato de hot cakes.

-¡Pero sempai, Sasori fue…!

-¡NO ME INTERESA SABER QUIEN LO HIZO, VE A LIMPIARLO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA EXPLOTAR, HUM!

Y el Akatsuki de la mascara naranja salió disparado corriendo agitando los brazos.

Sasori observo a que punto Madara se podía humillar y hacer cualquier clase de estupideces por Deidara… Y sinceramente, sintió la horrible sensación de que Madara si pudiera cumplir con su objetivo.

-Sasori no danna… ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No, solo que me siento algo raro…

-¡A ver dígame de una vez por todas que pasa con usted! ¡Ayer no lo "hicimos", ahora me ordena que me quede encerrado en la habitación…! ¿Qué esta tramando, hum?

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada!-le reclamo el pelirrojo.

Deidara miró a Sasori con recelo.

-Si va empezar con sus tramas y secretos, mejor váyase… No quiero tener que estar soportando su mal humor, hum-dijo Deidara con los ojos cerrados y el mentón alzado en un deje de arrogancia.

-¿¡Que…!?

-¡Váyase, déjeme desayunar en paz, hum!-le ordeno Deidara.

Sasori miró a Deidara. No quería dejarlo ahí solo… Pero ahora era pleno día y Deidara estaba cuerdo pero sobretodo: DESPIERTO.

-Esta bien… Regresa lo más pronto posible ¿Si?-le pidió Sasori levantándose de su asiento.

-No lo prometo, hum. Iré hasta que sienta que se le quito ese comportamiento tan raro, hum…

-En serio, regresa rápido-y retirándose lentamente el marionetista dejo la estancia.

[1 hora después]

-Maldito Tobi, hum…

-Te dije que volvieras rápido-le dijo Sasori.

-Aun con ese tono, hum; hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera regresado hasta la noche… Y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer en lo que queda del día, hum?

-Pensaba en salir un rato, quiero despejarme de la casa…

-Buena idea, iré a ponerme algo más decente, hum.

[Minutos después…]

Sasori y Deidara estaban a punto de salir de la casa.

-¡Deidara sempai! ¿¡A donde va!?

-Maldita sea Tobi ¡No te importa, hum!-y tomando la mano de Sasori salió con paso firme de la casa y azoto la puerta.

-Así que decidió mejor escaparse por hoy…-comento Madara sobre Sasori cuando se fueron.

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

-Pein, necesito hablar contigo…-murmuro Madara sentándose en el gran sillón de la sala de estar.

Segundos después…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Pein con un tono casi robotico; no tenía ni el más mínimo humor para hablar con él.

-Mañana saldremos de paseo-declaro el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que "QUE"? Mañana saldremos de paseo-le dijo Madara.

Pein miro con algo de fastidio a su jefe.

-¿Por qué esa decisión tan sorpresiva?

-Cosas que necesito hacer-respondió el superior.

Pein miro al Uchiha de nuevo.

-¿No crees que es demasiado obvio lo que intentas hacer?-le pregunto Pein.

-Solo para Sasori, Konan y tú… Del resto no tengo de que preocuparme-declaro Madara-. Así que comunícales a todos que mañana hay salida…

-¿Y a donde?

-Eso lo tengo que pensar, más tarde te lo digo…

Y Pein, aun con la cara de fastidio, se retiro mientras que Madara se quedó ahí sentado y prendió el televisor.

-"Lie to me…", cada vez que lo miro me recuerda al "Dr. House"-dijo Madara al contemplar un comercial de dicha serie.

* * *

**¡Bien aquí termina el capítulo! (Woow, si no les digo no se dan cuenta, XD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sigan sintonizándome. "ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES" XD  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, dejen comentarios y den su opinión!**

**"¿Sabían que Batman y Robin son Gays? XD"**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	3. Paseo

**CAPITULO 3**

**¡Hey que onda! Aquí la tercera entrega de este fanfic que según las palabras de las amantes del SasoDei es mierda, pero mierda que yo escribo y con eso soy feliz, XD. **

**Hahaha, bueno no seré hipócrita, por que yo alguna vez en mi vida he dicho que los fics de parejas que no me gustan (léase Kakashi x Zorra de pelo rosa, digo Sakura), pero hasta yo he leído un fic de parejas que no me gustan. **

**Ah y antes de iniciar el fic tengo que responder unas preguntas que alguien me hizo:**

**1-No creo en Jashin ni de broma. **

**2-Si, no odio el reggaeton por que lo bailo a veces pero no me fascina.**

**3-Me visto casi siempre de negro pero no soy gótica, emo, rockera o cualquier etiqueta tonta.**

**4-Me siento orgullosa de ser rubia oxigenada. **

**5-Se lo que siente Itachi respecto a ser el hermano mayor. **

**6-No me cae bien Deidara, pienso que su forma de ser es algo molesta, y de hecho, se parece mucho a la mía, así que ya se de lo que hablo y aun así con ese comportamiento es muy sobrevalorado. **

**7-Me desagradan las "buenesitas", esas personas que solo por que te ven tomando una cerveza creen que eres una mala persona. **

**8-Daría la vida por salvar a un animal****. **

**9-Si, todas las personas cometemos errores, miren a Shikamaru, enterró a mi querido Hidan… **

**10-****Si diera la vida por algún personaje de Naruto si existiera o yo existiera en ese mundo serían dos: Itachi y Kakashi. En serio esos hombres además de ser bellos físicamente tienen un espíritu admirable. **

**Sin más, aquí tienen. **

**

* * *

  
**

-Tobi… ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Y ese milagro que no estas jodiendo a Deidara chan?-pregunto Hidan al llegar a la sala.

Hidan, al parecer y obviamente, venía de su cuarto. El chico como era su costumbre solamente tenía puesto el pantalón.

-¡Deidara sempai salió!-exclamo "Tobi".

-¿¡Que?! ¡Que mierda, tenía ganas de platicar con él! Por Jashin sama… ¿¡No te dijo cuando iba a regresar!?

-¡Nop!

-¡Que joder! ¿¡Que voy hacer en todo el puto día!?

-¡Están pasando las 50 horas seguidas de "Bob Esponja"!-le dijo Tobi.

-¿Eh? ¡A ver…!-y Hidan tomo asiento en el sillón.

"¡Que ricas cangreburguers, son fenomenales, cangreburguers…!" exclamo Bob Esponja.

-¡No mames, son los nuevos capítulos…!

-¿Qué pasa con los capítulos nuevos?-pregunto Tobi.

-¡Son una mierda, por Jashin sama Tobi, son una cag4da…!

-¿¡Pero por que dices eso Hidan san!?

-¡Por que no me gustan!-terció Hidan.

[O sea cualquier cosa que no te guste va a hacer mierda, que buen mensaje…]

-Hidan por favor cállate, no alces tanto la voz-le pidió Kakuzu que apenas entraba a la sala de estar.

-¡Hahaha, te regañaron!-dijo Tobi.

-¿¡Que dijiste…?!-exclamo Hidan poniéndose de pie.

Y Tobi salió corriendo inmediatamente.

-¡Maldito, tarde o temprano te daré una buena patada en el culo, ya verás!-le grito Hidan agitando el puño derecho.

-Ya cálmate Hidan…

-¡No se por que…! ¡Pero siento como si ese Tobi se mereciera una buena patada en el culo…!

-¿Solamente por que se burlo de ti?

-Aparte de eso…

-¿Por qué será?-indago Kakuzu mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-No lo se, sabrá Jashin sama por que… ¡Vamos a ver que hay en la tele!-declaro Hidan volviéndose a sentar-¡Oh esta "Ranma ½"! ¡Hace mucho que no lo veía…!

-¿No lo habían quitado?

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Oh no… Se me había olvidado que tengo que lavar ropa hoy-soltó Itachi mientras se quitaba la sabana de encima.

-¿Qué…?-pregunto Kisame aun en la cama-. Pensé que hoy estarías todo el día…

-Si lo se, pero ya no tenemos ropa limpia…-explico Itachi vistiéndose.

-No importa…-dijo el otro mientras tomaba a Itachi por el brazo derecho y lo atraía de nuevo a la cama.

-Kisame…-murmuro el Uchiha riéndose.

-¿Al menos podrías esperar a lavar la ropa en una hora más?

-¿Solo una hora más? Pensé que sería más tiempo…

Kisame sonrió aun más de lo que ya sonría.

-Espera…

-¿Qué, Itachi…?

-Pein nos esta…

-Ah no… En cuanto presiente que estamos descansando nos tiene que empezar a molestar-soltó Kisame quitándose la sabana de encima y saliendo de la cama.

-No se puede evitar, así que vamos…

[Mientras tanto]

-¿Ya los llamaste Konan?

-Si. Nagato… ¿Qué crees que tiene planeado hacer?

-Lo más seguro es que traté de poner a Deidara justo como estaba en la fiesta de Hidan-dijo Pein con voz apagada.

Las cejas y los ojos de Konan se tornaron en un gesto de preocupación.

-Pero haremos algo para evitar eso ¿verdad?

Pein permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Haré lo que pueda-respondió secamente Pein.

El semblante de Konan se oscureció aun más.

[Con los demás Akatsuki]

-¡Oh mira Kakuzu, ya llego el chico vegetariano!-exclamo Hidan apuntando a Itachi que apenas venía.

-¿¡Que dijiste Hidan!?-inquirió Kisame.

-No dijo nada Kisame…-dijo Kakuzu tapándole la boca a Hidan mientras este aun balbuceaba algo y desesperándose.

-¡Por Jashin sama, suéltame Kakuzu!-exclamo Hidan al liberarse de las manos de Kakuzu.

-Pero si ya te solté…

Hidan: ¬¬…

-¿Para que creen que nos hablaron?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Quien sabe…

-¡Más vale que Pein no nos haga esperar más, si no Jashin sama lo castigará…!

[10 minutos después…]

Kakuzu estaba leyendo una revista de finanzas, Kisame e Itachi estaban viendo TV y Hidan…

-¡Puta mierda, cuanto más se va a tardar ese maldito…!

-¿De quien hablas Hidan?-pregunto Konan fríamente al llegar a la sala.

-Del estupido de Pe…

-¿De quien?-reitero Konan.

-De nadie Konan…-dijo Kakuzu volviendo a taparle la boca a Hidan.

-Bien… Quiero comunicarles que el día de mañana…-empezó a decir la chica con una voz muy apagada-, daremos un pequeño paseo…

-¿¡Un paseo!? ¡Por Jashin sama que genial! ¡Ya me estaba hartando de solo trabajar…!

-Hidan, no hemos trabajado como por 3 temporadas…-musito Kakuzu.

-¡¿Y a donde vamos a ir!?-pregunto Hidan.

-Lleven algo para un día de playa-contesto Konan mirando a todos sus compañeros-. Eso es todo, mañana después del desayuno partiremos-y la chica dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-Bien, me retiro a lavar ropa…-dijo Itachi levantándose del sofá.

-¡Cuánto apuesto a que va a lavar a mano para no tener que desperdiciar agua en la lavadora!-exclamo Hidan.

Itachi se quedo con cara de: ¿Qué…? O__o

-A ver Hidan, ¿Por qué dices eso…?

-Es obvio que siendo vegetariano quiera mantener el planeta tierra a salvo…-explico Hidan.

-Hidan, eres un idiota-murmuro Kisame.

-No soy vegetariano-replico Itachi-. Por favor deja de etiquetarme-le pidió el Uchiha a Hidan.

-¡Claro niño vegetariano!

Itachi: ¬¬…

Y el Uchiha se retiro a lavar ropa.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Hace mucho que no salíamos los dos solos, hum…

-Tienes razón… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora?-pregunto Sasori.

-Me dio hambre, hum…

-Bien, entonces vayamos a un lugar donde vendan algo de bakudan…

-¡Oh Sasori no danna!

-¿Crees que no me acordaría cual es tu comida favorita…?

-Sinceramente, no, hum-respondió el rubio sonriendo.

Sasori miro con recelo a Deidara.

-¡Ya, ya, solo era una broma, hum!

-Apuesto a que no recuerdas cual era mi comida favorita…

-Hum… era… era…

-Te lo dije.

-¡Espere, lo sabía, hum…!

-No importa, vamos apúrate…

[Rato después… Para ser exactos ya de noche]

-Sasori no danna, no puedo creer que me compro todo esto, hum…-murmuro Deidara cuando ya estaba de regreso a la Akatsuki House.

Deidara traía en sus manos colgando dos bolsas repletas de ropa y cuantos caprichos haya querido Deidara.

-En cuanto lleguemos quiero tomar un baño, hum…

Y llegaron y…

-¡Deidara sempai! ¡Por fin llego…!

Deidara cayó al piso totalmente espantado.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, TOBI! ¡AYUDAME A LEVANTARME, HUM!

-Espera, yo lo haré…-dijo Sasori mientras de inclinaba a levantar a Deidara del suelo.

-¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, te juro Tobi que te voy a mandar a volar hasta la otra orilla del país, hum!-le espeto Deidara a Tobi amenazándolo con un puño.

-¡L-lo siento sempai…!

-¡Me vale coño que lo sientas, si haces otra estupidez que me lastime, me haga caer o me moleste en cualquier sentido, lo lamentarás, hum! ¡Ahora me voy a bañar, hum!-y el rubio se retiro a su cuarto.

-¡¿Quiere que le ayude a enjabonarse la espalda sempai!?

-¡TOBI…!-grito Deidara dándose vuelta para ir a golpear a la mencionada persona.

El Akatsuki dio un grito de terror y se dispuso a correr pero en cuanto se echo a correr alguien interpuso su pie e hizo que Tobi se tropezara.

-¡Eso es Sasori no danna…! ¡Ahora…!-exclamo Deidara agradeciendo a su maestro por tal ayuda-¡Toma esto, hum!

-¡Sempai…!-exclamo Tobi mientras recibía las patadas de Deidara.

[Al día siguiente…]

-¿¡Que…!? ¡Nadie nos dijo que íbamos a salir, hum!-espeto Deidara durante el desayuno.

Sasori tenía un semblante más que malhumorado, sabía exactamente que esto no era casualidad, aunque no tuviera una explicación concreta.

-¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preparar nada, hum!

-Ya deja de quejarte y en lugar de eso ve a organizar las cosas que llevarás…-le dijo Sasori para que se callara.

-¡Esta bien, hum! ¡Pero Pein, para la próxima vez avísame desde un día antes, hum!

-Les avise a todos…-declaro Pein con voz tranquila mientras se disponía a tomar cu café-, el problema fue que saliste y llegaste muy tarde.

-¡Tobi estaba despierto cuando llegue, hum! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, estupido!?-le inquirió a Tobi.

-¡S-se me olvido…!

-Ya cálmate Deidara-le dijo Sasori.

Y Deidara se retiro de la cocina.

-Hace mucho que no desayunábamos juntos…-dijo Itachi para calmar la tensión que se sentía.

-¡OMJ! ¡Si es cierto…! ¡Lo sabía, eres vegetariano! ¡Desayunando frutas…! ¡¿Como caraj0 puedes llenarte con eso!? ¡Por eso estas todo flacucho y enfermo…!

-¡Cállate Hidan!

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa maldito físico culturista fracaso!?-le inquirió Kisame furioso.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste maldito tiburon subdesarrollado!?

-¡¿No te sabes otro puto insulto mas que ese?!-le inquirió Kisame harto de oír las mismas ofensas de siempre.

-¡KISAME!-exclamo Itachi-. Cálmate… No importa, déjalo.

-Kakuzu…-murmuro Pein.

-Si, entiendo-contesto Kakuzu-. Hidan, vamos a preparar lo del paseo…

-¡Pero…!

-¡Que vengas!-le dicto Kakuzu.

[2 horas después…]

-¿Ya están todos listos…? ¿Quién falta?-pregunto Konan. La chica se había puesto un sencillo y ligero vestido blanco para salir.

-Aun falta el estupido de Hidan, hum-dijo Deidara. El rubio cargaba una pequeña mochila.

-Itachi ¿llevas tus lentes de sol?-pregunto Kisame mientras de ajustaba a Samehada en sus espalda.

-Si-contesto el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto…?-murmuro Pein.

-¡Por Jashin sama, no encontraba mi mierda traje de baño!-exclamaba Hidan cuando por fin termino.

-¡¿Todo por un traje de baño!?-dijo Deidara entre dientes-¡Puedo apostar a que nadará desnudo al final de cuentas, hum!

-Lo siento, es que Hidan no encontraba algo…-se disculpó Kakuzu.

-Bien, vamonos…

[Y muchas, muchas horas después…]

[Ah y no me pregunten a donde fueron solo fueron y ya... XD]

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¡Por fin llegamos! ¡Ahora mismo me quito esa mierda…!-dijo Hidan mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Al menos espérate a encontrar un lugar para ponerte lo de abajo, por favor Hidan-le dijo Kakuzu.

-Sasori no danna, ¿me acompañaría a ponerme el traje de baño, hum?-le susurro Deidara a su maestro.

-¡Deidara sempai! ¡¿Quiere hacer castillos de arena conmigo!?-intervino Tobi animadamente.

-¡TOBI! ¿¡Que te dije ayer!?

-¡Oh sempai, perdóneme…!

-¡Lárgate y no me molestes hasta que yo te diga que vengas, hum!-le ordeno Deidara haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¡Ok, ok…!

-Ahora si Sasori no danna, andando, hum…

Sasori tomo la mano de Deidara y miro al joven por unos instantes… Y se imagino que pudiera pasar.

-Deidara, me gustaría que no te pusieras esa cosa…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué no me ponga el traje de baño?

-Si, solo quítate la camisa, no quiero que andes por ahí luciendo… luciendo…

-¡Ah, ya entendí! ¿Acaso no quiere que otros vean mi cuerpo, hum? ¡Oh Sasori no danna, en verdad me sorprende…!-y el rubio se despojo de su camisa.

-Volveremos a casa las 7:00, nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí-indico Konan a sus compañeros-. Hasta entonces…-y la chica se fue con Pein.

Y cada pareja de Akatsuki se retiro a sus asuntos.

[Más tarde…]

Kisame tomaba fuertemente las manos de Itachi mientras que el Uchiha pataleaba en el agua; Kisame le estaba enseñando a nadar.

-Ya casi, solo un poco más y…-y de pronto el Uchiha dio un paso (estaba nadando mal) y se apoyo sobre Kisame por seguridad rodeando su cuello con sus brazos-. Ten más cuidado Itachi…

-Si, lo siento-murmuro Itachi mientras apoyaba su rostro en los fuertes hombros de Kisame.

Kisame tenía una mano puesta en la espalda de Itachi y la otra mano la tenía puesta en… en su parte trasera. La piel mojada de Itachi se sentía tan bien… Y respecto a su parte trasera; la verdad Kisame no quería retirar la mano de ahí pero sabía que por respeto y moral debía de quitarla de allí lo más rápido posible… Y al parecer a Itachi no le molestaba.

-Bien volvamos a tu practica-dijo Kisame quitando las manos de Itachi.

-Ok…-soltó Itachi con un tono que parecía que aun quería estar abrazado de Kisame.

Y unos minutos después…

-Vaya parece que aprendes rápido Itachi-decía Kisame al observar a Itachi nadando con tanta naturalidad y facilidad que pareciera que toda la vida había podido nadar.

-Me enseñaste bien…-respondió el Uchiha nadando hacia Kisame-. Mira Kisame… Están surfeando por allá-le indico Itachi.

-No me digas que quieres surfear…

-Por el momento no, pero me gustaría verte a ti haciéndolo…-dijo el Uchiha mientras se quitaba un poco de cabello de la cara.

-¿En serio? Bien, entonces… Tengo que conseguir una tabla y ya…

-En aquel local se rentan tablas…

Y la pareja se dispuso a nadar de vuelta a la playa.

[Y mientras tanto, pasando con otros…]

Kakuzu estaba sentado en uno de esas sillas largas plegables que se llevan a la playa (no se como se llaman). La expresión de sus ojos era una mezcla de fastidio y enfado. ¿Por qué? La razón…

-¡Kakuzu, ven vamos a caminar un rato!-exclamo Hidan al llegar frente a él, el jashinista venía de jugar volleyball con un grupo de chicas-¿Te ocurre?

-No, nada…

-¡Oh gracias Jashin sama, por un momento creí que estabas enojado!

Kakuzu gruño.

-¡Kaku, no te enojes…!

-¿Entonces como esperas que reaccione cuando me dejas aquí solo cuando tú te vas a jugar despreocupadamente con un grupo de niñas tontas que claramente solo querían estar contigo para mirarte?

-Cuando lo dices de ese modo suena horrible…

-¡Pues así es idiota!

-¡Ya, ya, por Jashin, vamos a caminar, te prometo que no volverá a pasar!

-Siempre prometes cosas… Mejor no digas eso Hidan…

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte…? ¡Ah…!-y Hidan se acerco mucho, más que mucho a Kakuzu y bajo su mano derecha a la zona privada del otro.

-¡Espera, aquí no tonto…!

-Entonces vamos a otra parte…

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Sasori no danna, ¿Por qué de repente ese modo de protegerme tanto, hum?-pregunto Deidara mientras caminaba por la playa.

Sasori miro al rubio.

-Es solo… solo por que hay mucha gente aquí, no me gusta que miren a la persona que quiero…

-Sasori no danna…-y Deidara se puso al frente de su maestro y le planto un fugaz beso.

-¿Qué haces…? Estamos en publico…-dijo Sasori mirando fijamente a Deidara.

-No importa, hum.

Y Sasori beso a Deidara de nuevo, por unos segundos… Deidara rodeo el cuello de Sasori con sus brazos.

-Vaya, no les da pena…-murmuro Kakuzu al pasar frente a ellos-. Y parece que a la gente no le molesta…

-Eso es por que creen que Deidara es una chica, por eso…-dijo Hidan con las manos en la nuca-. Ya me dio hambre, vamos por algo.

Y siguieron caminando.

-Sasori no danna…

-¿Qué pasa?

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa quiero irme directamente a la habitación…-murmuro Deidara mirando seductoramente al pelirrojo.

Sasori sonrió mirándolo con la misma intención.

-No sabe que feliz me siento, siento como si…-empezó a decir Deidara.

-¿Cómo si que…?

-Como si apenas fuéramos novios…

-¿Eh?

-Así es como me siento, hum-reiteró el rubio apoyándose en el pecho de Sasori.

Sasori miro dulcemente a Deidara mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Deberíamos ir a sentarnos en una banca-sugirió el pelirrojo.

-Si, hum.

Y cuando llegaron a sentarse tranquilamente en la banca…

-¡Deidara sempai!

-¡TOBI!

-¡Descuide no lo molestaré, mire le traje un helado!-dijo Tobi apareciendo de la nada tendiéndole un cono de nieve de chocolate.

-Menos mal, hum…-dijo Deidara tomando el cono de helado-. Ahora vete, hum.

-¡Pero sempai, vine a decirle que…!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que… que… que…!

-¿¡Que que!?

-¡Kisame san esta participando en un concurso de surf!-dijo Tobi agitando los brazos.

-¿Eh? ¡Esto lo tengo que ir a ver, hum! ¡Iré antes de que Hidan me gane el chisme…!-declaro Deidara mientras se levantaba de la banca.

-¡Es por aquí sempai!-le señalo Tobi tomando la mano derecha del rubio.

-¡Explícame bien por donde tonto, hum!-le dijo Deidara mientras se retiraba con Tobi-. Sasori no danna, venga…-le grito Deidara ya estando a distancia de él.

Sasori se levanto lentamente, bajo su rostro para esconder su mirada de profundo odio dedicada a aquel idiota que tomaba la mano de Deidara en esos momentos.

-¡Oh Kisame en verdad esta ahí! Me imagine que sería puras estupideces tuyas Tobi, hum…

-¡Así que también viniste Deidara chan!-exclamo Hidan abordando a Deidara por detrás-¡Ya miraste al gran maestro del surf!

-Si ya lo estoy viendo, hum… Y por cierto ¿Dónde esta su querido niño de los ojos rojos, hum?-indago el rubio con un tono algo despectivo.

-¡Ah el niño vegetariano! ¡Seguramente esta allá en las primeras filas! Oye Deidara chan…

-¿Qué?

-¡Hablaste de Itachi como si te cayera mal…!

-Pues… la verdad, no le digas pero no me agrada del todo, hum-murmuro el rubio.

-¡Eres un hipócrita Deidara chan, le hablas pero te cae realmente mal!

-¡Cállate estupido, hum! ¡Si te atrevas a decirlo te haré explotar en pedazos tan pequeños que ni Kakuzu podrá repararte!

-¡Ya, ya esta bien cálmate… por Jashin sama! ¡Mejor vayamos a ver el show en primera fila, ven!

Deidara, Hidan y si, también, Tobi caminaron entre la multitud de gente hasta que se encontraron con…

-¡Itachi! ¡Oh por Jashin no me esperaba que Kisame concursara en un torneo de surf...! ¡Bueno la verdad si me lo esperaba!-exclamo Hidan rodeando con un brazo a Itachi.

Itachi solo miro a Hidan con algo de asombro.

"¡Miren eso hermanos!, el numero 7 tiene bastantes movimientos "cool"…"

-¿¡Quien es ese put0 número 7!?-pregunto Hidan.

-Es Kisame…-dijo Itachi mirando a Hidan algo molesto.

-¡Oh, oh lo siento! ¡Oye Itachi! ¿¡Kisame va a ganar algo o algo así!?

-No lo sé-respondió Itachi con tono cortante y volviendo a poner su vista en Kisame.

"¡Y parece que los jueces ya tienen a los 3 primeros lugares!"

-¡Oyeron eso ya van a decir quien ganó!-exclamo Tobi.

-Si, todos pudimos oírlo, hum…

Itachi, dejando de lado a sus tres compañeros, fue corriendo a donde iban a entregar los premios.

Y segundos después sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Bien, el tercer lugar es para!..-y un chico de cabello negro recibió una pequeña medalla-.Y el segundo lugar es para…-y le dieron una medalla a una muchacha rubia-.Y el primer lugar es para…

-¡KISAME GANO, KISAME GANÓ!-exclamo Tobi.

-¡OMJ!

Itachi fue a reunirse con Kisame.

-Deidara…

-¡Sasori no danna! ¡Por fin llego, hum!

-¿Qué paso con Kisame?

-Ah ganó el primer lugar, hum. Era algo muy obvio ¿no?

-Algo…-y Sasori volteo a mirar a Kisame e Itachi; Kisame sostenía un trofeo algo grande, una clase de reconocimiento y un sobre.

"¡Nunca olvidaremos tales maniobras…! ¡Hermano, eso estuvo de locos…!"

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Deidara…

-¿En serio? Pero si todavía no son las 7:00 PM, hum.

-Si, lo sé. Pero quiero llegar antes a casa...

Pero el pelirrojo se quedo con la palabra en la boca pues Kisame e Itachi pasaron a un lado de ellos y Deidara fue a felicitar a Kisame.

-¡Mira Deidara chan! ¡Le dieron una cena con todo lo que puedas comer en un restaurante 5 estrellas!-anuncio Hidan.

[Si Tobi no lo dice, Hidan lo anunciara…]

-¡¿Verdad que nos vas a invitar Kisame!?-pregunto Hidan.

-¡Eh Kisame, tienes que invitarnos, hum! ¡Me esta empezando a dar hambre, hum!

Kisame miró a ambos con cara de: What da fuck?

-Pues la verdad pensaba en ir solo con Itachi-dijo Kisame.

-¿Eh? Se supone que es todo lo que puedas comer, no te pesara nada invitarnos, hum…

-¡Si por Jashin! ¡Además que tanto puede comer el puto vegetariano…!

Itachi abrió muchos sus ojos con una ligerísima expresión de temor, no por el insulto de Hidan, sino por que sabía lo que pasaría en una milésima de segundo…

Hidan callo al suelo con un gran puño marcado en su mejilla izquierda.

Y entonces Itachi y Kisame se retiraron sin más.

-¡Si no hubieras dicho esa estupidez tal vez nos hubiera invitado, hum!

-¡Cállate maldito rubio!-le grito Hidan sobandose el golpe.

-¡Deidara sempai! ¿¡Quiere a jugar conmigo!?

-¿Jugar a que, hum?

-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!

-¿Montaña rusa, hum? No hay una montaña rusa aquí…

-¡Claro que si hay sempai, por allá!

-¡HA, llevas como 3 horas aquí y no te había dado cuenta que había juegos mecánicos, idiota!-se burlo Hidan levantándose de la arena.

-¡Cierra la boca, hum! Bueno creo que si tengo ganas de algo de emoción, hum. Bien, iré…

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa Sasori no danna?

-Creí que te había dicho que nos fuéramos ya…

-¡Sasori no danna, aun quiero quedarme, hum! ¡Al menos déjeme una media hora más!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vamos Deidara sempai!-y Tobi tomo a Deidara por el brazo y se lo llevo rápidamente.

-¡Hey no tan rápido estupido…! ¡Lo veré en cuanto termine el paseo, hum!-exclamo Deidara mientras se alejaba.

Sasori contemplo la escena totalmente asustado. Pero podía hacer algo…

-Hidan, corre y súbete con ellos-le indico Sasori a Hidan.

-¿¡Yo por que?!

-Por que llegarás más rápido que yo, tú corres más rápido, anda corre…

-¡Tendrás que lavar mi ropa…!

-¡Si, si como sea…! ¡Corre!

Y como Sasori se esperaba, Hidan desapareció de su vista muy rápidamente. Muy pronto Sasori también se puso en marcha.

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡Wiiiiii! ¡Somos los primeros en subir sempai!

-Si, ya cállate, hum.

-¡Espere espere!

-¿Qué pasa, hum?-pregunto el rubio apunto de subir al vagón de en medio.

-¡¿Por qué no subimos al primer vagón!? ¡Dicen que en el primer carrito es más emocionante!

Deidara miro con aburrimiento a Tobi.

-Esta bien, solo por que también creo eso, hum…-y el rubio subió al primer carrito.

Y los 2 ya estaban ahí.

-En verdad que ya me estoy desesperando, hum-dijo Deidara mirando como gente aun subía al juego.

-¡Sempai, tiene que ser paciente!

[3 minutos después…]

-¡Sempai creo que ya va a comenzar!

-Por fin, hum…

-¡Por Jashin sama, que suerte que alcance a subir…!-exclamo Hidan-. Espero que Sasori no se de cuenta que…

-¡Estupido Hidan! ¡Tenía que sentarse detrás de ellos!…-dijo Sasori al contemplar que Deidara y Tobi estaban en el primer carrito y Hidan, obviamente en el ultimo. Y desafortunadamente todos los lugares estaban ya ocupados.

Y el juego comenzó a funcionar.

-¡WIIII!

Estaban subiendo poco a poco… Subían y bajaban…

-¡WIIII!-exclamaba Tobi-¡DEIDARA SEMPAI, GRITE FUERTE!

-¡ESO HAGO ESTUPIDO, HUM!

Y de pronto se detuvieron en lo más alto. El sol ya se estaba metiendo, el cielo estaba artísticamente pintado de tonos naranjas, rojizos y rosados.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto, hum?

-¡Tal vez se descompuso sempai!

-¡Cállate ni de broma digas eso, hum!-le grito Deidara en tan solo pensar estar ahí atrapado con Tobi.

-¡Por Jashin sama ya quiero que esta cosa baje! De todos modos no puedo ver a Deidara ni una mierda desde aquí… Además no entiendo por que Sasori esta tan preocupado, Deidara esta con el estupido de Tobi…

Deidara después de 10 minutos se canso de esperar...

-¡Sempai! ¿¡Que hace!?

-¡Estoy cansado, hum! ¡Solo cállate, al parecer esta cosa si se descompuso, hum!-dijo Deidara mientras se recostaba sobre Tobi.

Deidara se recostó tranquilamente y cerró los ojos y mientras Tobi lo contemplaba.

Madara Uchiha disfrutaba cada segundo de aquel momento…

-¿Qué paso…? ¿Por qué se detienen tanto tiempo?-indago Sasori preocupado mientras mantenía la mirada en la cima de la montaña rusa.

-Sempai, el juego se puede encender en cualquier momento…-susurro Madara Uchiha.

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes mal de la garganta o te cambio la voz, hum…?-inquirió Deidara abriendo sus ojos.

-Eh…

-¡Te dije que si te cambio la…! ¡AHHHHH!-y de pronto el juego volvió a accionarse y bajaron de golpe-¡Sostenme tonto!-grito Deidara con temor a salirse del carrito.

-¡Eso hago sempai!-respondió gritando.

Y después de unas vueltas más por fin Deidara, Tobi y Hidan bajaron, con bastantes mareos.

-¡Deidara…!-exclamo Sasori acercándose a él pero el rubio se desvió para ir a acercarse al bote de basura más cercano.

-¡Oh por Jashin sama eso estuvo genial…!-exclamo Hidan al recuperar el aliento-¡Eh, no me mires así, no pude sentarme detrás de ellos!

Mirada de Sasori: ¬¬…

-Lo siento Sasori no danna, hum-musito el rubio cuando había terminado de expulsar todo lo que tenía adentro a causa de las nauseas.

-Vamonos ya Deidara-dijo Sasori mientras tomaba a Deidara por el brazo derecho.

-¡Bye bye sempai!

[1 hora después…]

-No debiste haber golpeado a Hidan…

-¡Se lo merecía, llevaba muchas tonterías acumuladas!-contesto Kisame.

-Aun así…-murmuro Itachi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de té-. Pásame un poco de ese pastel helado…

-Aquí tienes Itachi…

-¿Hidan?

-¿Hidan…?

-Me pareció haber visto a Hidan detrás de aquella palmera…-dijo Itachi tomando el plato de pastel helado.

-No puede ser… No les permitirían la entrada con ese trajecito de baño tan pequeño que trae puesto Hidan-argumento Kisame.

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea venir aquí, creo que Itachi ya se dio cuenta, hum!-susurro Deidara.

-¡Por Jashin, estas exagerando!

-¡Además ni siquiera traemos dinero para comprar ni una sola soda, hum! ¡Y además ya me tengo que ir, hum!

-¡Entonces vete tú!

-¡Y dime…! ¿¡Exactamente que vas a hacer, hum!?

-Eh… ¡No lo se! ¡Pero se me ocurrirá algo, ya verás!

-¡Sabes que me voy, hum!

-¡No espera! ¡Deidara espérame!-y Deidara y Hidan salieron de su escondite.

Toda la gente miro a esos dos, en especial a Hidan.

-¡Kisame, mira!

-¿Qué pasa?-y Kisame volteo y miro con algo de miedo la escena: Deidara saliendo del lugar con Hidan en su diminuto traje de baño detrás del rubio.

Unas cuantas mujeres sacaron sus cámaras y apuntaban a Hidan.

-¡Deidara chan ven, por favor…!

Itachi y Kisame estaban atónitos, aunque no era sorpresa, pero la vergüenza no se podía evitar…

-Que alivio que ya se fueron-suspiro Itachi cuando sus compañeros salieron del establecimiento.

-Si, pero en serio, no permitiré que me vean con ellos cuando salgamos de aquí-dijo Kisame.

-Si… Oye Kisame, hablando de eso, ya son las 7:00 PM-dijo Itachi mirando el enorme reloj que estaba en una pared.

-¡Oh no Pein ya debe estar esperándonos!-y levantándose rápidamente salieron del lugar.

[Unos cuantos minutos después…]

-¿Por qué todavía no llegan?-se preguntaba Pein mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

-Seguramente están en camino…-dijo Konan.

-No se preocupen se pueden ir-dijo Madara Uchiha-. Yo me encargaré de llevarlos de vuelta…

-¡No!-replico Konan.

-¿Qué dijiste querida?

-¡No! ¡Es demasiado obvio lo que quieres hacer!-dijo la chica.

-¿Te pedí tu opinión? Como sea, váyanse… Yo me aseguraré de que regresemos a casa.

-Eres un…-musito Konan mientras miraba con profunda antipatía a Madara.

-¿Qué soy un que…?-inquirió el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a la chica-. Vamos dímelo…-y con su mano izquierda levanto el mentón de la chica obligándola a verlo a la cara.

-¡DEJALA!-espetó Pein mientras se interponía entre Madara y Konan.

-¿Ah…? De acuerdo, dejaré a la chica en paz si te retiras pacíficamente antes de que los demás vengan… ¿Si?-dijo Madara.

Pein miró con dureza a Madara, sabía que las palabras del Uchiha no serían en vano…

-Vamonos Konan-y sin más que hacer Pein se fue.

-Nagato no debiste hacerlo… Sabes que hará algo…

-Si lo sé, pero Sasori y Deidara pueden defenderse lo suficientemente bien, además están con los demás, estoy seguro de que no pasará algo grave…

[Y mientras tanto… unos cuantos minutitos después…]

-¡Oye, Pein dijo que nos vería aquí, hum!

-¡¿Qué carajo!? ¡¿Acaso Pein se largo!?

-Pein no es de ese estilo…-murmuro Kakuzu-. Al menos hubiera dejado algún tipo de recado o algo…

-¡Oigan chicos, chicos!-exclamaba Tobi viniendo de otra parte.

-¡Lo único que faltaba para cagar más la situación es que venga Tobi y se ponga a hablar, hum!

-¡Chicos, chicos adivinen que…!

-¿Qué paso Tobi?-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Pein dijo que se tenía que ir rápido y nos dejo aquí!-argumento el Akatsuki de la máscara naranja.

-¡¿Qué!?

-¡OMJ!

-Bien, entonces supongo que tendremos que irnos ya…-suspiro Itachi.

-¡No, hum!

-¿Qué…?

-¡Oigan si Pein nos dejo aquí, creo que deberíamos quedarnos en un hotel, hum!-declaro Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

-Si señor genio ¿Y con que dinero?-dijo Kakuzu-. No creo que nadie se haya traído su billetera…

-¿Y que tal tú? ¡Tu siempre traes tu billetera contigo Kakuzu, hum!

-¡Pues lamento tener que decir que en esta ocasión no la traje!-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Y que me dicen ustedes?-pregunto Deidara a los demás.

-Pues yo solo tengo dinero suficiente como para comprar algo de comida…-dijo Sasori con cara de aburrimiento.

-Umm bien Sasori no danna… ¿Kisame e Itachi? ¿No te dieron dinero en el concurso, Kisame?

-Claro, pero no alcanzaría para rentar una habitación en un hotel…-respondió Kisame.

-Creo que sería mejor que comenzáramos a irnos, entre más tarde se vuelva peor será-dijo Itachi.

-Itachi tiene razón…

-¡Que flojera! ¡Por Jashin sama…!

-Si nos hubiéramos ido con Pein y Konan también hubiera sido lo mismo de recorrido, no se por que se quejan…-dijo Itachi.

-¡Bien, entonces compremos suministros para el camino, hum!

[Y más tarde…]

-¡Ya me canse…!

-¡Hidan, ni siquiera llevamos ni una cuarta del camino!-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¿¡Podríamos descansar un poco!?-pregunto Hidan.

-¡Maldito seas Hidan, hum!-exclamo el rubio sentándose-. Rayos, parece que cada vez se está poniendo más oscuro…

-¡Pues claro esta anocheciendo, idiota!-replico Hidan.

-¡Ya cállense!-declaro Sasori-. Me están desesperando cada vez más…

-El camino se ve muy inseguro-murmuro Itachi.

-¡Itachi somos ninjas clase S! ¡Por favor ningún peligro es suficiente para nosotros!-declaro Hidan sentando en el piso.

-No me refería a la posibilidad de que puedan atacarnos, sino a que esta demasiado oscuro y confuso para que viajemos de noche…-dijo Itachi mirándolo con algo de fastidio.

-¡Bien creo que el niño vegetariano tiene razón! ¡Propongo que nos quedemos a acampar aquí!

Todos los Akatsukis aceptaron la propuesta.

-Itachi… ¿Podrías encender una fogata?-pidió Kakuzu.

-Si…

-¡Ah que mierda, hubiera sido mejor habernos quedado dormir en la playa, hum!

-Ya Deidara, ven…-y Sasori se sentó al frente de la fogata que había echo Itachi.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el put0 capítulo, hehe. Espero que les haya dejado prendidas para el siguiente… (Si por algo lo deje en donde termino XD)**

**NOTA: PASEN A MI PERFIL, POR FAVOR, LEAN MI NUEVA CANCIÓN PARODIA Y COMENTEN SOBRE ELLA EN LOS REVIEWS DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**DISCULPA A BRAVE HEART: Respecto a mi comentario en el último capítulo… Disculpa. A mi me gusta Batman, esa solo fue una broma que puse debido a un suceso que ocurría en los momentos en que subía el capítulo pues sinceramente no estaba en mi sano juicio (la culpa es de un bote de cerveza). Así que MIL DISCULPAS.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, dejen comentarios y gracias por leer!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	4. Un fugaz campamento

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**¡Hi! ¿What´s up people? ****Espero que estén bien y si no se encuentran bien, vean Yaoi o coman dulces… O vean las Guerra de chistes XD. **

**¡Y este capítulo estará lleno de sorpresas e innovadoras cosas...! ...La neta no, es la misma mam4da de siempre pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ^^. **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que malgastaron su tiempo leyendo mi tonta canción de "Fandom de locos" y también gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esta cosa. **

**Y bueno… ¡Ya quiero ver el segundo capítulo de Narucienta! ¡Estoy que me muero de suspenso…! Es que es uno de los pocos fics que me he leído últimamente y la verdad si me gusto la idea.  
**

**Otra cosa: ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALE! ¡Felices 17! **

"**La moral normal es para personas normales"**

"**No basta con tener éxito, otros deben fracasar…"**

"**El castigo es su propia recompensa" **

**-Palabras de Mandy.**

**Sin más, aquí tienen. **

**

* * *

  
**

-No puedo creer que estemos acampando…

-Kisame, hemos tenido que acampar varias veces en nuestras misiones-dijo Itachi Uchiha mientras ponía un malvavisco en un delgado carrizo y lo ponía a asar en el fuego.

-Si, lo sé. Pero es que…

-No me digas, te incomoda tener que dormir con ellos ¿No es así?-dijo Itachi con voz suave.

-Sí…

-No te lo tomes tan en serio, solo ignóralos y duerme en paz…

-Dudo poder dormir con esos dos-contesto Kisame refiriéndose a Hidan y a Deidara.

-¿¡Que tanto platican ustedes dos, eh!?-les grito Hidan desde el otro lado de la fogata.

-Nada importante-respondió Itachi.

-Bien… ¡Oye niño vegetariano, pásame un bombón!

Itachi miro a Hidan con algo de aburrimiento y le paso la bolsa de malvaviscos.

-¡Oigan esto esta muy deprimido…! ¡Vamos a contar secretos! ¿Eh que les parece?-propuso Hidan.

-No gracias-murmuro Itachi.

-¡Pues yo si entro en tu juego, hum!-declaro Deidara.

-¡¿Qué tal tú Kisame!? ¡No me digas que no, por que a ti te encanta la emoción, eh!-dijo Hidan.

-Bien, esta bien, solo por que estoy aburrido…

-¡Kakuzu…! ¿Quieres entrar también?-pregunto Hidan.

-Bien, solo por que no tengo nada más que hacer…

-¡Sasori no danna, usted también entrará, hum!

-Ni de broma-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Bien yo comienzo!-exclamo Hidan-. A ver Deidara chan… ¿En verdad nunca te has hecho la paja con una de tus bocas en las manos?

Itachi se quedo: O___O!

Sasori se quedo atónito.

Kisame se reventó de la risa.

Kakuzu se quedo igual que Itachi.

-¿Qué es eso de hacerse la paja?-pregunto Tobi de pronto después de haber estado un buen tiempo callado.

-¡No te importa Tobi, hum! ¡Cierra la boca!

-¡No evadas el tema Deidara chan! ¡Responde a menos que quieras cumplir con mi castigo!

-¡Claro que nunca me he hecho tal estupidez con mis manos, hum!-respondió Deidara molesto-¡Mi turno…! ¡Y que mala suerte tienes Kakuzu, tuviste que sentarte a un lado de mi, hum!

-Ya deja de parlotear y pregunta-dijo Kakuzu.

-A ver… Di la verdad, ¿Alguna vez le has metido a Hidan…?-empezó a preguntar Deidara -¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones con Hidan usando esos hilos que tienes, hum?-pregunto Deidara con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eh… claro que no…-respondió Kakuzu con un tono que revelaba que no sabía mentir.

-¡Kaku, eres un mentiroso! ¡Cuantas veces me has hecho…!

-¡Cállate tonto!-bramo Kakuzu-. Es mi turno… Kisame…

-¡Vamos Kaku pregúntale algo!-le grito Hidan.

-No se me ocurre nada que decirle… ¡Mejor pregúntale tú, te concedo mi turno!

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos a ver Kisame…! ¡¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez!?-pregunto Hidan totalmente emocionado.

Kisame se quedo sin saber que decir y disimuladamente volteo a mirar a Itachi, el Uchiha asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí…-contesto Kisame cruzando los brazos.

-¡OH JASHIN SAMA! ¿¡POR FIN TE…!? ¿¡COMO ESTUVO!?-pregunto Hidan sin mostrar recato (¿alguna vez Hidan ha mostrado recato?)

-¡Hidan compórtate!

-¡Es que me intriga saber como Kisame se cogi…!-y Kakuzu le tapó la boca a Hidan.

-Bien es mi turno ¬¬…-dijo Kisame-. Supongo que te tengo que preguntar a ti Hidan… A ver Hidan ¿te atreverías a realizar una fantasía?

[Vaya pregunta…]

-¡Por Jashin sama por supuesto que sí!-afirmo Hidan con orgullo.

Kakuzu, al parecer, se ruborizo un poco.

-¡A ver mi turno! ¡Deidara chan…! ¿Te atreverías a acostarte con alguien que no fuera Sasori?-pregunto Hidan.

Deidara se sobresalto un poco y Sasori… sin comentarios.

-¡Por supuesto que no, hum!-respondió el rubio con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bien bien…

-Oye Hidan creo que deberíamos dormir ya-dijo Sasori tomando la mano de Deidara.

-¿Eh…? Como sea…

[Creo que esa idea ya está bastante explotada, pero tenía que hacer esa escena de confesiones XD]

Y los Akatsuki se dispusieron a organizar sus cosas para dormir: tendieron las toallas que llevaron a la playa y se acostaron a dormir o al menos eso creyeron todos…

-Sasori no danna ¿sigue despierto?

-Si…

-Vayámonos a una parte más alejada de aquí, hum.

Sasori volteo a mirar a Deidara.

-Deidara, esta noche no…

-Por favor, solo tenemos que alejarnos un poco de aquí y no hacer tanto escándalo, hum-replico el rubio susurrando.

-En serio, esta noche no, entiende Deidara por…-y Deidara le cerró la boca con un beso.

El rubio no lo dejo escapar; inmediatamente Deidara se abalanzó sobre Sasori, abrazándolo y obligándolo a que lo acariciara.

-Deidara, espera…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo esto… Nada más fuerte ¿entendido?-le dijo Sasori antes de que Deidara se propusiera a quitarse el pantalón.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Kakuzu…

-¿Qué pasa Hidan?

-¡Vayamos atrás de aquellos arbustos…!

[Vaya…]

-Hidan ahora no, en serio, no podemos…-decía Kakuzu.

-No pasará nada, si no hacemos tanto ruido, vamos-y Hidan, tomándolo de la mano derecha, lo jaló hasta los arbustos que había señalado.

Y Hidan tumbo a Kakuzu en el suelo y seguidamente el Jashinista se sentó sobre él.

-Bien, Kakuzu…-y Hidan se abalanzo sobre el otro; le bajo su mascarilla e inició con un sensual beso de lengua.

-¿Por qué estas muy inspirado…?-pregunto quedamente Kakuzu cuando Hidan lo dejo respirar.

-¿¡No me habías dicho allá en la playa que te descuide mucho!? ¡Carajo Kaku…!

-¡Baja la voz tonto!-le regaño el tesorero de Akatsuki mientras se incorporaba para quitarle la ropa a Hidan.

[Pasando a otras cosas…]

-Sasori no danna… No…No puedo soportarlo más, hum… ¡Por favor…!

-Deidara en serio, no podemos…. Aquí no-le decía Sasori.

Deidara hizo una cara de berrinche.

-Bien, me iré a dormir a otro lado, al menos así no tendré la tentación en frente en mí, hum…-dijo Deidara mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su "sabana" para irse a dormir a otro lado.

-Espera Deidara… ¡Espera!

-No es para tanto… Solo no quiero estar a un lado de usted en este momento, a menos que quiera… Bueno usted sabe, hum-y el rubio se retiro.

Sasori se levanto inmediatamente tras él.

-¡Oh Kakuzu…! ¡Ya…ya… me…me…!-gemía Hidan.

-Hi…Hidan… baja…baja la voz…-jadeo Kakuzu; sin dejar de entrar y salir de Hidan en ningún momento.

-¡Oh Kaku… me… ya no puedo soportar más…! Me…me…vengo… ¡Kaku…!

-¡YA CALLENSE NO DEJAN DORMIR!-exclamo Kisame totalmente molesto.

-¡Hidan, si vas a gritar así al estar c0giend* mejor espérate a estar en un cuarto aislado, hum!-le grito Deidara.

-¡¿Acaso estas enfermo Hidan san!?-exclamo Tobi.

Cara de Hidan: Sin comentarios…

[Más tarde…]

Ya todos dormían profundamente. Itachi dormía abrazado de Kisame. Hidan dormía encima de Kakuzu; Sasori dormía solo y por lo tanto Deidara también.

Sin embargo alguien no dormía…

Madara Uchiha estaba arrodillado justo a un lado de Deidara.

Paso toda la noche dedicándole su pensamiento y su mirada… Hasta que el sol apareció en la madrugada.

[En la mañana…]

-Me duele la cabeza…

-Tranquilo…-dijo Itachi mientras masajeaba la cabeza de Kisame-. Verás que ya pronto, llegaremos a casa y…

-¡Apúrense por Jashin sama!-les grito Hidan sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Es por tu culpa que no dormí bien!-le reclamo Kisame.

-Aunque Kakuzu no se escapa, hum…-comento Deidara.

Kakuzu solo podía callarse, la vergüenza que sentía era enorme.

-Bien, bien, dejen de parlotear…-dijo Sasori-, solo están perdiendo el tiempo...

[Horas más tarde…]

-¡No jodan… se acabaron las papitas y todas las botanas!-exclamo Hidan revisando su pequeña mochila.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, tenemos que llegar rápido a casa-declaro Sasori.

-¡Pero tengo hambre, por Jashin sama!

-¡Por eso te dije Hidan san que no te las comieras todas!-le dijo Tobi.

-Oigan… Este camino… No recuerdo que hayamos pasado por aquí cuando apenas veníamos-observo Itachi-. Estamos extraviados…

-¿¡Que dices!?-pregunto Hidan.

-Que estamos extraviados-contesto el Uchiha.

-¡A ver no me vengas con tus palabras de la wikipedia, dímelo con palabras claras!-le dijo Hidan.

-Significa que estamos perdidos, tonto-le dijo Kisame.

-¿¡Que mierda…!? ¿¡Como pudimos perdernos!?

-Será mejor que esperemos aquí, Pein seguramente vendrá o mandará por nosotros-declaro Kakuzu.

-Si-acordó Itachi-será mejor que no nos sigamos perdiendo aún más de lo que…

-¡Yo digo que sigamos caminando!-declaro Hidan.

-¡Yo digo lo mismo, hum!

-Bien, si así lo quieren sigamos caminando…-declaro Itachi, poniéndose algo molesto.

Y siguieron caminaron… Empezaba a hacer calor… La comida se había agotado…Y seguían caminando… Sin haber descansado como se debe…

Y se sentaron un momento a descansar.

-¡Tengo hambre…! ¡No he comido algo de carne desde anteayer!-declaro Hidan-¡Quiero algo de comer…! ¡Jashin sama…!

Y Hidan volteó a ver a sus compañeros y se imagino…

"Deidara no se ve apetecible… Itachi esta muy flacucho… ¡Oh ya se a quien…!" pensaba Hidan.

Y Hidan empezó a morder el hombro de Kisame.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES IDIOTA!?-exclamo Kisame mientras apartaba a Hidan de su cuerpo.

-¡Hidan, cálmate!-grito Kakuzu.

-¡Estamos perdidos… sin comida…!-exclamaba Hidan, que ya estaba delirando-¡tengo hambre…!

-No llevamos ni 2 días y Hidan ya esta recurriendo al canibalismo, hum-dijo Deidara mientras miraba a Hidan.

Y después de que terminaron de descansar, continuaron su largo y arduo viaje.

Y otro descanso…

-¡Deidara, tengo los calcetines sucios, dame agua para lavarlos!-exclamo Hidan mientras le quitaba una botella de agua de las manos al rubio.

-¡Hidan, esa es una de las 2 únicas botellas de agua que nos quedan!-le dijo Kakuzu mientras trataba de quitarle la botella-¡Debemos de racionar el agua…!

-¡PERDONEN NIÑOS RACIONADORES! ¡¿PERO CON QUIEN CREEN QUE ESTAMOS VIAJANDO!?-les inquirió Hidan tomando por la camisa a Kisame y mientras lo señalaba con mucho entusiasmo-¿¡Acaso no saben que el agua siempre sale del lugar menos esperado…!?

Y Hidan, sorprendentemente, tiró a Kisame al suelo y le aplasto el estomago varias veces.

-¡SACA AGUA, NECESITAMOS AGUA…!-gritaba Hidan totalmente desquiciado.

-¡Ya basta Hidan…!

-¡No hagas eso idiota, hum!

-¡PERO NECESITAMOS AGUA…!

-¿Estas bien Kisame?-pregunto Itachi ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si… En verdad que nunca vuelvo a viajar con ese tonto-dijo Kisame posando su mirada en el Jashinista que se oponía a ser atado y reprimido.

-Ya… ya tranquilo…-decía Kakuzu-, ya…todo está bien… ¡QUE TE CALMES HIDAN!

-Oigan…

-¡Tobi no es momento para que estés molestando, hum!-le regaño Deidara.

-¡Pero Deidara sempai…!

-Te dije que no estés molestando, hum…

-¡Pero Pein nos está llamando!-exclamo Tobi-¡Miren los anillos están brillando!

[Sí, chicas y chicos los anillos sirven para eso en mi fic, no se si en la serie será así XD]

Todos los Akatsuki dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Al menos ya nos contactaron, hum.

-Por fin…

-Ya estaba apunto de ahorcarlo-murmuro Kisame hablando sobre Hidan.

-¡Deidara sempai! ¡¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco mientras esperamos!?

-No, gracias, hum…-dijo el rubio mirándolo con ojos de "mírame pero no me hables"

Sasori por su parte miraba con cólera al estupido de la máscara naranja… Las ganas de exterminarlo en ese momento no le faltaban.

[1 hora después…]

Itachi y Kisame estaban en sus pláticas privadas. Kakuzu aun seguía batallando a Hidan alucinado y Sasori y Deidara estaban abrazados hablando de puras trivialidades…

Y Tobi… Tobi estaba dibujando monitos en el suelo.

El ambiente por fin se había calmado un poco, a diferencia de hace unas horas…

-No puedo creer que se hayan perdido…-dijo una voz. Zetsu surgió de un árbol.

-Déjalos en paz, cualquiera se podría perder…-dijo el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-Si como sea… Ya vayámonos-declaro el lado negro-. Levántense, ya basta de descansar-ordeno Zetsu oscuro.

Los Akatsuki miraron con antipatía al Zetsu oscuro.

-Ignórenlo…-dijo el lado blanco-. Siempre esta de mal humor cuando nos ponen a trabajar-explico Zetsu claro.

[Y por fin volvieron a casa…]

-¿Se encuentran bien…?-pregunto Konan al ver que llegaron sus compañeros.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-contesto Hidan firmemente-¡Somos criminales clase S! ¡Nada nos detiene…!

-Mira quien habla, hum…

-Hidan, te quisiste comer a Kisame…-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Comerse…? ¿Comerse a Kisame…?-dijo Konan algo turbada.

-Es una historia algo tonta, hum-dijo Deidara-, pero yo me retiro a mi habitación…

Y el rubio se fue con paso despreocupado a su cuarto seguido de Sasori.

-¿Y Zetsu?-pregunto la chica.

-Ah, se largo en cuanto nos dejo aquí-le informo Kisame.

-Bien creo que también yo me retiro-dijo Itachi-. Me siento algo cansado…

-¡Yo quiero ir a comer algo…!-declaro Hidan dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina.

Y al último quedaron Konan y Tobi.

-Espero que hayas quedado satisfecho-le dijo fríamente la chica de cabello azul.

-No te preocupes, me remordiste la moral así que… No hice nada…

Konan miro a Madara Uchiha con rencor.

-Ya en serio querida, no me mires así… Tu mirada en verdad me afecta.

-No digas tonterías-le dijo la chica.

-No se si te hayas visto en el espejo, pero esos hermosos ojos tuyos conmueven mucho…

Konan solo se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando con la palabra en la boca a Madara.

[Y mientras tanto…]

-¡Listo Sasori no danna!

-¿Listo para que…?

-¿Acaso no le dije que en cuanto llegáramos a la casa íbamos a…?

-Oh sí… Pero…

-¡No me ponga el "pero", hum! ¡Ya estamos solos y bajo techo, hum!-y sin esperar la respuesta de Sasori Deidara se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión.

El pelirrojo se dejo llevar… Puso sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio.

-Acarícieme, hum…-susurro Deidara.

Sasori acató la orden y mientras Sasori hacía eso Deidara poso su boca en el único punto vivo de Sasori.

-Deidara…-suspiro el pelirrojo al sentir con mucho placer la suave lengua de Deidara tocando su ser.

Y pronto el rubio llevo una mano de su maestro a su zona más privada…

Pero entonces… Una imagen terrible, un pensamiento horrible apareció en Sasori y no pudo seguir…

-¿Qué pasa Sasori no danna…?-pregunto Deidara algo confundido.

-No me siento muy bien Deidara…

-¿¡QUE!?

Sasori miro algo apenado a Deidara.

-¡¿Ahora que le pasa, hum!?

-No me siento motivado-dijo Sasori aunque sabía que era una excusa algo pobre.

Deidara miró molesto a Sasori por unos instantes… y…

-Me voy-declaro el rubio mientras se ponía tan solo unos pequeños pantaloncillos.

-No, Deidara, no puedes irte…

-Si, si puedo. No se que ocurre con usted, hum… Pero si ya no quiere acostarse conmigo mejor dígamelo en la cara en lugar de estar inventando excusas patéticas, hum-dijo Deidara sumamente serio mientras miraba a Sasori.

-Deidara, no entiendes…

-Claro que sí entiendo, hum. Por eso me voy…-y el rubio salió del cuarto.

-¡No hagas de esto un drama! Solo por una noche en que no te complací…

-No, no solo es una noche… Ya van varias veces que se comporta así, hum.

-¡Deidara! ¡Si te atreves a cruzar esa puerta…!

Pero Deidara hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Sasori y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Deidara…!

Deidara se dirigió primero a la sala de estar, prendió la televisión y se desplomo en el sofá.

-Deidara, vuelve a la alcoba-ordeno Sasori-. Y por favor cierra las piernas…

-Ya déjeme en paz, hum. Sí le "duele" tanto la cabeza o si se siente tan "indispuesto"… Mejor váyase a dormir solo.

"A continuación… "Icha Icha Paradise: The series"

-Apaga esa cosa y escúchame-dijo Sasori refiriéndose a la TV.

-Por favor, no quiero pelear con usted a estas horas, así que mejor déjeme solo, hum.

-No.

-¡Entonces…! ¿¡Que quiere!?

-¡Que me escuches!-y el pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a Deidara-. Mira, no solo por que…No solo por que no tengamos… Por que no nos acostemos, no significa que ya no me interesas…

-No me salga con cursilerías, hum-dijo Deidara mirándolo de reojo-. No me importa que no nos acostemos, pero ya ni siquiera quiere tocarme…

Sasori permaneció en silencio.

-¿Por qué...?-indago Deidara.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué no quiere tocarme, por que no quiere que hagamos el amor?

Sasori miro a Deidara por unos instantes y pensó en mil cosas… Y…

-¿Por qué…?-reitero el rubio.

Y Sasori se levanto del sillón y se retiro. Deidara observaba molesto al pelirrojo.

-Bien, váyase, hum…-soltó Deidara de nuevo prendiendo la TV.

Sasori no se fue a la habitación sino que se escondió detrás de la pared que dividía a la sala de estar y al pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones.

El pelirrojo observaba desde ahí a Deidara…

-Sasori no danna, será mejor que vaya a dormir, hum. No tiene caso que me este espiando…

[Y más tarde…]

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, hum-murmuro Deidara mientras apagaba el televisor.

Deidara se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la alcoba a donde siempre iba cuando no quería estar con Sasori: La antigua habitación de Hidan.

-Al menos no tendré que estar viendo la espalda de Sasori no danna, hum-dijo Deidara mientras acomodaba la vieja cama de Hidan.

Las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas y pintadas con el símbolo de Jashin.

-Bien, es mejor que nada...-soltó Deidara mirando algo incomodo las paredes.

Y el rubio se cubrió con las sabanas que ya estaban ahí.

Los ojos de Deidara no se cerraron en un buen tiempo… Su mente estaba muy estresada…

[Mientras tanto…]

-Sasori ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Kisame… Eh… Estaba con Deidara-respondió Sasori.

-Pues yo no veo para nada a Deidara-dijo Kisame mirando al marionetista.

-Si ya se…

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo un pequeño problema…-dijo Sasori.

-Si quieres desahogarte, adelante, me dio insomnio-comento Kisame mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Tú no se lo dirás a nadie que pueda anunciarlo a medio mundo ¿Cierto?-dijo Sasori mirando fijamente a Kisame.

-No, no soy como los tipos que divulgaron que aún no me acostaba con Itachi…-soltó Kisame.

-Si, lo suponía…-y el pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a Kisame.

-Y… ¿Qué puede ser tan profundo como para que tú estés tan impactado?

-Ah… es solo que… Deidara y yo tenemos algunos problemas…

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Problemas personales…

-¿Personales? ¿Pero de que gravedad?

-Bueno…

-Mírate Sasori, ya estas tan estresado, tú nunca hablas con tantos rodeos…-comento Kisame con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. El hecho es que últimamente yo no estoy de humor para tener "intimidad" y Deidara no está muy contento con eso…

-Ah, con que era eso. Me lo suponía… Así que el rubio necesita urgentemente tus "servicios"…

-Si, pero ya no hables de eso.

-Ok, ok… ¿Y ya intentaste explicarle que no es siempre necesario hacer eso…?

-Si, se lo dije.

-Hay muchas más cosas que pueden hacer, no necesariamente tienen que llegar a sexo…

El semblante de Sasori se oscureció un poco. Le incomodaba hablar de eso con alguien más que no fuera Deidara.

-¿Y…? ¿Se puede saber por que estás indispuesto?-pregunto Kisame tratando de llegar a la raíz del problema.

-Lo siento, pero no quisiera hablar de eso.

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Bien, si Deidara no quiere entender tus sentimientos deberías dejarlo reflexionar un tiempo-sugirió Kisame-. Conociendo a Deidara, aunque le expliques y le ruegues no te hará caso hasta que le des la razón o se canse de estar así…

Sasori bajo su mirada melancólica.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor…?-musito el pelirrojo.

-Claro, ¿Qué es?

-Si Deidara llega a contarte algo sobre esto… ¿Podrías decírmelo? Bueno, quiero decir que si Deidara llegará a…

-No hay problema, si algo está fuera de lo común con el rubio te lo diré o en otro caso te ayudaré a vigilarlo en pocas palabras…-dijo Kisame.

Sasori volteó a mirar a Kisame, este último le devolvió una sonrisa. Los ojos de Sasori se tornaron en una expresión algo rara, como si quisiera decirle "gracias" y a la vez le tenía algo de desconfianza hasta que…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?-pregunto Sasori antes de que Kisame se retirara a la cocina.

-Si.

-¿Cómo Itachi y tú son tan…?

-¿Tan que…?

-Tan felices…-dijo Sasori con voz seca.

-¿Eh…? Esto…-balbuceo Kisame por que la verdad no sabía que contestar-. Creo que la verdad solo tuvimos suerte…

-No seas tonto, deben de tener alguna forma de tratarse-soltó Sasori algo molesto.

-Bien, si quieres una respuesta concreta te diré que creo que la base de que todo este bien entre los dos es…

-¿Qué?

-Yo respeto a Itachi, en todos los sentidos, y el me respeta también, tratamos de… simplemente llevarnos bien…

Sasori miraba algo incrédulo a Kisame. Le sonaba que las palabras de Kisame eran un tanto simples e infantiles, pero en parte no podía dudar, Itachi y Kisame siempre estaban unidos pasara lo que pasará.

-Gracias…-musito Sasori.

-De nada, pero debes ir con el rubio y hacerle entender a la fuerza que no solo él debe de recibir…-y Kisame sin más se retiro.

Sasori no desperdicio los consejos de Kisame, pero sin embargo no eran exactamente adecuados a la situación…

[Más tarde…]

Deidara dormía tranquilamente en la vieja alcoba de Hidan. Sasori estaba sentado en el pasillo, a unos pasos de la habitación donde dormía Deidara.

El sueño casi vencía a Sasori…

Y mientras tanto…

Una persona apareció en el cuarto donde Deidara se encontraba.

Madara Uchiha estaba al frente de la cama, contemplando como su querido rubio dormía.

-Así que la marioneta no quiso complacerte…-susurro Madara mientras se sentaba con mucho cuidado sobre la cama.

Deidara se movió un poco.

Madara le movió el cabello de la cara…

-Deidara…-y el Uchiha se dispuso a acariciar su cabello.

Madara no paraba de acariciar su cabello, era tan suave… Pero pronto sus manos se deslizaron hasta la piel del joven…

Escuchar la respiración de Deidara era casi una hermosa melodía al oído de Madara.

El pulso de Madara aumentaba un poco más conforme recorría más del cuerpo del rubio…

-Tengo que controlarme…-se dijo Madara Uchiha a si mismo apartando sus manos de Deidara.

Pero un deseo apareció de repente. Como siempre… Ahí estaba la fuerte llama dentro de él…

Se quito la mascara.

Se acero lentamente a Deidara. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya.

Madara sentía la suave respiración de Deidara…

Los labios del Uchiha se juntaron con los del rubio.

El corazón de Madara se detuvo. De nuevo su ilusión se quebró ante la desesperación de sentir los inmóviles labios de Deidara que nunca en la vida ni en la muerte le corresponderían.

Madara se coloco su mascara de nuevo. Y dándole un último vistazo…

-Buenas noches Deidara…-y Madara desapareció en un fugaz rayo-. Nos veremos mañana…

Madara regreso a su habitación. Se sentía terriblemente mal… Maldecía una y otra vez al mundo por no permitirle estar con Deidara.

Pero solo una cosa estaba para consolarlo…

-Sasori ha reaccionado justo como quería-musito Madara Uchiha mientras se quitaba de nuevo su mascara y se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto.

Y pensando una y otra vez en que Sasori tenía una gran desventaja una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

[Al día siguiente…]

Sasori despertó. Pero no estaba en el lugar donde había dormido, alguien lo había llevado a su habitación.

El pelirrojo saltó de la cama en unos segundos…

-¿¡Donde esta Deidara?!-pregunto Sasori alterado al llegar a la cocina mientras todos desayunaban.

-¡El rubio salió con Tobi!-anunció Hidan.

Sasori se quedo sin aliento.

-¿¡Que!?

-¡QUE DEIDARA SE FUE CON TOBI!-le grito Hidan mientras sostenía un pan tostado.

-¡¿A dónde!?

-¡Pues yo que se, por Jashin sama…!

Sasori miró a todos sus compañeros. Estaba desesperado, pero nadie comprendería… Nadie sabía por que… Y por tanto le eran indiferentes.

El pelirrojo enfocó su vista en Kisame.

-Oye, Deidara solo salió un rato con Tobi, no tiene nada malo ¿O si?-le dijo Kisame mirándolo extrañado.

-Sasori tienes cara de maniaco ¿Sabías?-exclamo Hidan con alegría.

-¿¡Donde esta Pein!?-pregunto Sasori.

-También tuvo que salir…-dijo Itachi mientras tomaba un sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

-En serio Sasori, relájate un poco…-le dijo Kisame.

-Necesito hablar contigo Kisame-le dijo Sasori seriamente.

Kisame se quedo algo consternado, se preguntaba: ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto por un simple paseo con Tobi?

Y Kisame y Sasori se fueron a la sala de estar.

-Bien, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Preferiría que saliéramos de la casa-murmuro Sasori.

-Ok, como quieras-y salieron de la casa.

[Un total drama…]

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Es con Tobi con quien salió, no salió con un…

-Es por eso mismo que estoy así.

-¿Por Tobi?

-El estupido no es lo que piensas…

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que Tobi tiene una doble identidad…?-dijo Kisame dudando mucho y mirando a Sasori como un completo loco.

-No se, y no me importa. Lo que se es que quiere a Deidara. Y no voy a permitir que…

-¡Espera espera! No puedo creer que Tobi…

-¡El muy estupido ya me dejo en claro que esas son sus intenciones!-terció Sasori molesto mientras que su mirada enloquecía.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?

Y el pelirrojo sintiendo que su rabia no podía aumentar más le confeso la verdad, el horrible hecho que tanto le atormentaba.

Kisame se quedo helado. No podía asimilar tal revelación…

[Lejos de ahí, en algún establecimiento]

-¡Deidara sempai, estos dangos están deliciosos!

-Pues claro, por eso vine aquí, hum-terció el rubio.

-¡Muchas gracias por invitarme sempai!-exclamo Tobi.

-¡Cállate, hum!

-Ok, pero aun así ya sabe que Tobi esta agradecido con usted-dijo Tobi mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-No hagas eso idiota…

-Está bien, oiga sempai.

-¿Qué quieres, hum?

-¿Por qué me invito a mí…?

-Por que…Por que… ¡Cierra la boca y sigue comiendo, hum!-dijo el rubio molesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de té.

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina el capítulo espero que les haya gustado o satisfecho, las espero y los espero en el siguiente capítulo… Y recuerden como en la guerra de chistes:**

**¡Si la vida te da la espalda, pues agarrale las nalg4s!**

**¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer y dejen comentarios y opiniones!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	5. La cara de Tobi

**Capitulo 5**

**¡Ni hao! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bien aquí la entrega del quinto capítulo de este fic… **

**Antes de iniciar, como siempre, diré mis cosas: **

**Primero quiero recomendarles a todas las chicas que lean un fic lemon de una amiga: –Sakura_Mudou- **

**Su fic se llama "Amour" es un fic Madara x Sakura, léanlo si pueden, esta chica puede ser gran promesa para fics románticas lemon, en especial para aquellas chicas que aman los pairings con Sakura Haruno ;) **

**También a todas las chicas que quieran leer fic Mpreg, lean "Trillizos", es un fic de Deidara x Sasori x Hidan x Itachi, esta super en mi opinión y casi nunca falta lemon jeje ^o^**

**Y… ¡Por fin el segundo capítulo de Narucienta! ¡Oh yeah! ¡Esta genial ese fic! ¡Felicidades Laila chan! ¡Cielos me encanta tu fic X3! **

**Bien bien, me pongo seria… Un último aviso AYUDEN A HAITI, donen lo que puedan pero ayuden, en serio. **

**Esquina poética: "Quien sabe que es lo que el mal busca en los corazones de lo hombres…" **

**

* * *

  
**

**-**¡Sempai, sempai…! ¡Pruebe esta salsa! ¡Esta deliciosa!-exclamaba Tobi mientras comía dangos con su respectiva salsa agridulce.

-Cállate Tobi… Vamos, tenemos que irnos, hum.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-No preguntes, solo apúrate, hum-y el rubio se puso de pie.

[En Akatsuki House]

-Sasori… Entonces…

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso-le corto el pelirrojo-. En cuanto esos dos regresen a casa… Yo…

-Espera Sasori, ¿Qué rayos tienes planeado hacerles?-le dijo Kisame preocupado imaginándose lo peor.

-No te importa…-le respondió Sasori con voz seca.

-Pero Sasori…

-Déjame-le ordeno Sasori mientras volvía a la casa.

-¡Hey…! ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori!-le grito Hidan-¿¡Por que carajo te ves tan enojado!? ¡Hey Sasori…! ¡Auch…! ¿¡Por que me golpeas!? ¡Por Jashin sama que mal humor!-exclamo Hidan sobandose la mejilla izquierda debido al gran puñetazo propinado por Sasori.

-¿Qué le pasa?-indago Kakuzu acudiendo a ver a Hidan-. Hoy se levanto como loco…

-Kisame ¿Está todo bien?-le pregunto el joven Uchiha cuando Kisame entró en la casa.

-Si… Nada nuevo…-respondió Kisame.

Sasori llegó a su habitación y cerro la puerta azotándola con gran fuerza. Tomo las almohadas de la cama y las arrojo con rabia… De hecho arrojo todo lo que tenía al alcance.

Al final el cuarto quedo hecho un desastre…

El pelirrojo termino dirigiéndose a su tocador; se contemplo a si mismo en el espejo…

Miro su rostro alterado por la gran angustia que se encontraba en su interior.

Y aunque su cuerpo no fuera real sentía que se desgastaba poco a poco, que se desmoronaba conforme Deidara se alejaba más de él.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Nagato… ¿Por qué te has mantenido alejado estos últimos días?-pregunto quedamente Konan.

Konan se encontraba sentada junto a Pein en la cima de un alto edificio. Un suave viento soplaba.

-¿Es por lo de Madara…? ¿Cierto?-continuo la chica de cabello azul.

Pein no respondió. Su semblante estaba serio, más que serio… Parecía una ancestral estatua, totalmente quieto y con el rostro congelado en una expresión triste…

-Nagato… Todo…todo saldrá bien, Sasori podrá resolverlo-musito la chica con voz tenue mientras posaba delicadamente su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su compañero.

La chica miraba con tristeza a Pein y unos segundos después el hombre de cabello naranja volteo a mirar a la chica. Sus singulares ojos tenían la misma expresión de siempre, muy difícilmente podían expresar algo…

Y empezó a llover.

-Konan… No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien…

-Nagato, la lluvia… No tiene caso que digas que estás bien-dijo Konan.

Silencio durante unos 3 segundos.

-Konan, sabes que siempre he querido proteger a las personas que me importan…

-Nagato…

-Pero esta vez creo que no puedo hacer nada… No puedo hacer nada para protegerlos… Madara…

-Nagato, no tienes que proteger a todos siempre-le dijo Konan-. Ellos podrán resolverlo… estoy segura.

Pein sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí…-murmuro Pein mientras miraba con melancolía el cielo.

La lluvia ceso de repente.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Ah por fin dejo de llover Deidara sempai ¿Ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto Tobi.

Deidara y Tobi estaban refugiados de la lluvia en un pequeño café.

-Hum, quiero ir a tomar algo…

-¡Pero Deidara sempai ya ha tomado té durante casi todo el día!

-¡Cállate vamos, hum!-y el rubio se echo andar.

-¡Espéreme, espéreme sempai!

Minutos después…

-Una botella de sake, hum-ordeno Deidara cuando ya habían llegado al bar.

-Sempai ¿esta seguro que es bueno tomar sake tan temprano?

-¡Son las 2:00 PM, hum!

-¡Aun así sempai, no debería beber tanto y tan temprano!

-¡Cierra la boca, hum!

-Aquí tiene-y el mesero le dejo una gran botella de sake.

-Bien, vamonos Tobi, hum-le susurro Deidara mientras tomaba la botella.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Espere! ¿¡Se va a llevar la botella!?

-No quiero estar aquí, hum.

-Pero…

-¡Que vengas, hum!-ordeno el rubio.

Y muy disimuladamente Tobi y Deidara salieron del establecimiento y se dirigieron a un parque.

Se sentaron en un amplio espacio verde, el cielo estaba ya despejado.

-Por fin…-musito el rubio mientras tomaba un trago de sake.

-Sempai… Creo que no debería tomar tan rápido.

-¿¡Acaso quieres un poco o que, hum!?

-¡Eh no!

-Bien…-y el rubio se quito el saco que traía quedándose solo en una camisa muy ajustada.

[Mientras tanto, un par de horas después…]

-Kisame, te noto algo inquieto ¿te pasa algo…?-pregunto Itachi Uchiha mientras se enjabonaba los brazos.

-No, no me pasa nada, me levante algo cansado-respondió Kisame-. Déjame enjabonarte la espalda…

-Bueno… Oye adivina…-murmuro Itachi mientras se ponía de espaldas para que Kisame pasara la esponja por toda su espalda.

-¿Qué?

-¿No sabes que será este martes?

-¿Eh?

-6 de abril, este martes…

-6 de abril… ¡Espera! ¡Es nuestro…!

-Si.

-Itachi… Lo siento…lo olvide…

-Kisame, no importa.

-Pero…

-Yo te tengo una sorpresa este año-le dijo el Uchiha mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿En…en serio?-balbuceo Kisame sintiéndose algo incomodo por no haber recordado su aniversario.

-Por supuesto que sí Kisame-contesto en susurro el Uchiha.

Un leve rubor apareció en Kisame. Se imaginaba que sería la sorpresa que Itachi le tenía preparada… Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron por los "indebidos" pensamientos que llegaron a Kisame cuando sintió la piel mojada de Itachi que rozaba con la de él.

-Kisame… ¿En verdad no tienes algo que contarme?-le pregunto de repente el Uchiha.

Kisame lo pensó unos segundos.

-Si, si tengo algo que contar…

[Lejos de ahí]

-Tobi…

-Sempai…

-Tobi, ve y consígueme algo de comer…

-¿Algo de comer? ¿Cómo que Deidara sempai?

-Tráeme una rebanada de pastel, hum…

-¡En seguida sempai!-y el Akatsuki de mascara naranja salió corriendo en busca del pedazo de pastel.

[En Akatsuki House]

"Si fuera un conejito… ¡SALTARÍA SALTARÍA SALTARÍA!" decía un dinosaurio en la TV.

-Hidan no entiendo por que estamos viendo esta tontería…-decía Kakuzu.

-¡Vamos Kaku, es divertido!-le respondió Hidan quien se encontraba saltando.

"Si fuera rinoceronte… ¡PUM PUM PUM!"

Y Hidan dio tres patadas en el piso.

"Si fuera un lindo pececito… ¡GRITARÍA GRITARÍA GRITARÍA!"

Y Hidan se puso a gritar.

-¡HIDAN CIERRA LA BOCA!-le ordeno Kakuzu tapándose los oídos.

-¡Es por eso que me gusta este programa!-le grito Hidan mientras no paraba de imitar cada babosada que ordenaba el dinosaurio.

-¡Pero Hidan…!

-¡Ya Kakuzu, no seas aguafiestas!-le dijo Hidan poniéndose a brincar de nuevo-. ¡Ah estas sandalias ya no me quedan…!-decía Hidan mientras trataba de quitarse las sandalias.

Y… ¡ZAZ! Una sandalia de Hidan rompió una ventana.

-¡Hidan mira lo que hiciste! ¡Ahora voy a tener que pagarla!-bramo Kakuzu molesto-¿¡Ves lo que haces tonto!?

-¡Olvida la ventana! ¿¡En donde carajo esta mi sandalia!?

-Y eso fue lo que paso…

Itachi Uchiha se quedo en un profundo silencio al oír el gran problema de Sasori, bueno era más que un problema.

El joven Uchiha se sentía tan avergonzado de estar ligado a aquel hombre de la mascara naranja.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer Sasori?-pregunto Itachi entrecortadamente.

-Eso es lo que no se, pero por el tono con el que hablaba puedo suponer que va a ajustar cuentas con Deidara y que se va a ir encima de Tobi…

-No podrá…

-¿Qué?

-Si Sasori ataca a Tobi… La derrota de Sasori es segura-murmuro Itachi con un tono desalentador-. Será mejor que no…

-¿Y tu crees que Sasori aceptará eso…?

Itachi miro a Kisame.

-Si tiene que morir a Sasori no le importaría si fuera por Deidara…-dijo Itachi-. Solo espero que todo salga bien…

[Y mientras tanto…]

-¿Le gusto sempai?

Deidara había terminado de comer la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que le había llevado Tobi.

Deidara tomo la botella de sake y tomo un largo trago y después de eso se recostó sobre el pasto.

-¿Sempai se siente bien? ¿No le habrá dañado ya el sake?

-¡Claro que no tonto! ¡Aún no estoy ni un grado de ebrio, hum!-declaro el rubio incorporándose.

-¡Okay!

El rubio miro con algo de enojo e intriga a Tobi y después de tanto observarlo le dijo:

-Quítate la máscara…-ordeno el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-¿¡Eh!?

-¡Que te quites esa máscara, hum!

-¡Pero Pero sempai, n-no puedo hacerlo!-respondió Tobi.

-¡Si no te la quitas te voy a enterrar en un campo minado, hum!-le amenazo Deidara.

-¡Pero pero…!

-¡Si no te la quitas tu, yo te la quitaré, hum!

-¡No espere sempai! ¡Me la quitaré…!

-Así esta mejor, hum.

-¡Pero tiene que darse la vuelta!

-¿¡Acaso me crees un tonto!? ¡Te escaparás si hago eso, hum!

-¡No me iré! ¡Se lo prometo!-le dijo Tobi mientras tomaba sus manos.

Deidara miró con algo de asombro el gesto de Tobi.

-Está bien, hum. ¡Pero si te escapas te juro que te haré pedazos cuando te encuentre, hum!

-¡Okay okay! ¡Voltéese por favor Deidara sempai!

Y Deidara se dio la vuelta, esperando y muriéndose de ansias por ver el rostro de Tobi… Al fin lo vería…

"La verdad no creo que en verdad lo haga, lo más realista es que haya escapado…" pensó Deidara.

-¡Tobi, si te atreviste a escapar te voy a…!-y Deidara se quedo con la boca abierta.

Y el rubio se encontró con un joven más o menos de su edad, sus ojos eran negros pero el ojo izquierdo estaba ligeramente tapado por el negro cabello de Tobi, su rostro estaba jovial y una sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios.

-¿Tobi…? ¿Eres…? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto Deidara mientras observaba atónito a su compañero.

-¡Sempai! ¿No me reconoce?

-¡Pues claro que no estupido! ¡Todo el día llevas esa tonta mascara, hum!-le reclamo Deidara sin dejar de ver la cara de Tobi-. Dime ¿¡Por que rayos usas esa tontería?!

-¿Mi mascara…? ¡Me gusta mucho sempai!

-En verdad eres un tonto, hum-le dijo el rubio.

Deidara simplemente no podía concebir que ese chico fuera el Tobi que siempre estaba a su lado molestándolo. Tobi era un tonto, molesto, infantil, ruidoso… Pero sin embargo su físico no concordaba para nada con su actitud.

Incluso es un poco guapo, pensó Deidara.

-¿Sempai le ocurre algo?

-No, hum. Vamos quiero ir a otro lugar…

Y se marcharon a otro lugar. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo.

-¡Quiero ir al cine!-pidió Tobi.

-¡Cállate, tengo que ir a comprar algo, hum!

-¿Qué va a comprar?

-¡Que te importa, hum…!

"No puede ser… Me siento incomodo gritándole… Solo por que no trae la mascara… No, no puedo…" pensaba Deidara.

-¡Sempai, no se detenga!

-Bien Tobi, creo que este día no has estado igual de insoportable que otros días, así que…

-¿Qué?

-Iremos al cine, hum.

-¿¡De veras!? ¡Oh muchas gracias sempai!-y Tobi se pego al rubio para abrazarlo.

-Cierra la boca, hum-respondió el rubio sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de él.

[En Akatsuki House…]

"Es tiempo de una BUENA IDEA y MALA IDEA…"

-Aun estamos viendo tonterías…-gruño Kakuzu molesto.

-¡Kakuzu…! ¿¡Bueno que mierda quieres mirar en TV!?-le inquirió Hidan.

-Algo cuerdo y con sentido…

"BUENA IDEA: besar a tus seres queridos…"

-Esto tiene sentido-le dijo Hidan.

"MALA IDEA: besar a un completo extraño… EL FIN"

-¡Solo escucha Hidan! ¡Es demasiado obvio!-grito Kakuzu.

-¡Ok, ok…! ¡Mira, el noticiero…! ¿¡Ya estas contento!?

Kakuzu: ¬¬…

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡Sempai! ¿Quiere palomitas?-pregunto Tobi.

-No, no me gustan, hum-respondió Deidara-. Apúrate…

Tobi iba detrás del rubio, venía cargando unas palomitas grandes y dos sodas y unos pockys.

-¡Sempai sempai! ¿Me siento atrás?-dijo Tobi ya que siempre cuando Deidara y él salían casi siempre Tobi tenía que estar atrás.

-No. Siéntate aquí, hum-le indico Deidara.

-¡¿A un lado de usted sempai!? ¡Oh sempai, muchas gracias!

-¡No grites tonto, hum!-le dijo Deidara sintiendo que todo el mundo lo miraba-¡siéntate!

Y Tobi se sentó. Y empezaron a pasar los comerciales…

-¿Quiere un pocky?-le ofreció Tobi.

Deidara tomo un pocky con aburrimiento y disimuladamente se puso a contemplar el rostro de "Tobi"…

No podía dejar de mirarlo… ¿Sería el hecho de que nunca en la vida le había visto la cara o sería el hecho de que, en el fondo, algo en Tobi le provocaba algo…?

"No, solo es una tontería…" pensaba Deidara.

[Muchos minutos después…]

-Sempai… ¿A dónde va?

-Tengo que ir al baño, hum-respondió Deidara en voz baja.

Y cuando el rubio llegó al tocador…

-¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?-se pregunto el rubio mirándose en un espejo.

En su mente estaba retumbando la imagen de la cara de Tobi, su jovial y feliz rostro…

Y de repente otra cara apareció en la mente de Deidara, un rostro elegante y melancólico enmarcado por un hermoso cabello rojo.

-Sasori no danna…

"Pero él, ya no es lo mismo de siempre…" pensó Deidara sobre Sasori "Ya no es lo mismo…"

El rubio reflexionaba sobre las últimas actitudes de su maestro… Y luego se puso a pensar sobre Tobi…

-Siempre lo he tratado como basura, hum…-musito Deidara mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¡Sempai…! ¡Sempai…! ¿Esta ahí?

-¿Tobi…? ¡¿Qué haces aquí, hum!? ¡¿Acaso no puedo venir al baño en paz!?

-¡Pero sempai, me tenía preocupado y…!

-¡Calla, regresa, en seguida voy…! ¡AHH!-y el rubio se resbalo.

-¡Sempai…!

-¡Ayúdame a levantarme tonto!

-¿No vio el letrero de piso mojado?-le pregunto Tobi.

-¿¡Que…!? ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame!

Y el chico de cabello negro se agacho para ayudar a su sempai… Pero también se resbalo quedando encima de Deidara, sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia.

Deidara se quedo en shock… Sintió que su pulso aumentaba… El rostro de Tobi estaba mirándolo fijamente y muy cerca. Los oscuros y brillantes ojos de Tobi tenían algo… La respiración del rubio se entrecortaba…

-Sempai… Su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido…-murmuro Tobi.

Y Deidara después de estar contemplando el rostro por unos segundos los labios del chico se juntaron con los de Tobi.

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo.

Deidara borro todo pensamiento lógico de su cabeza, solo sus labios tenían mente propia en ese momento…

Y segundos después…

-Sempai…-musito Tobi al separarse de Deidara. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

-No le digas a nadie de esto, hum-le ordeno Deidara en voz baja-. Si me entero de que se lo contaste a alguien, te mataré…-murmuro Deidara seriamente mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de Tobi-¿Me oíste?

-Le prometo que no diré nada…-le respondió el otro con un tono de voz totalmente de entrega.

Deidara se quedo totalmente asombrado. ¿Acaso Tobi era tan estupido como para deshacerse de su dignidad para dejarse manipular o acaso Tobi si le correspondía…?

-Levántate…-le dijo Deidara.

Ambos Akatsuki se pusieron de pie; Deidara le dio la espalda por unos segundos mientras se acomodaba el cabello y algo de la ropa.

-Vamonos, hum…-ordeno Deidara sin ver a Tobi directamente.

-De acuerdo sempai…

[En Akatsuki House]

-¡Por Jashin sama…!-suspiro Hidan estirando los brazos-. Tengo hambre… ¿Me puedes preparar algo Kaku?

-¿Yo…?

-¡Vamos Kaku, quisiera probar algo de tu comida!-le dijo Hidan animándolo.

Kakuzu miraba con incomodidad a Hidan.

-Yo no se cocinar-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡No importa, practica y hazme algo de cenar!-le dijo Hidan.

-Esta bien ¬¬…-y Kakuzu se levanto del sofá para ir a la cocina.

-¡Si, oh Jashin sama…!-exclamo Hidan más que entusiasmado con ver a su querido Kakuzu cocinando-¿Sasori…? ¿A dónde vas?

Sasori iba con paso firme, su rostro reflejaba que no soportaría la más mínima provocación.

Sasori miro con fastidio a Hidan y siguió su camino sin decirle nada.

-¿¡Que carajo le pasa!?

Sasori salió de la casa decidido a buscar a Deidara, sea donde sea o como sea lo encontraría y… Ya vería…

-Sempai ¿No iremos a casa?

-Aún no tengo ganas de regresar, hum-le contesto Deidara-. Tengo frío…

-Tome sempai-y Tobi se quito la chaqueta que llevaba para cubrir a Deidara.

-¡Estupido, te vas a resfriar, hum!-le dijo Deidara ligeramente molesto.

-¡Pero usted tiene frío y yo quiero darle mi chaqueta sempai!-declaro el joven Tobi.

Deidara miro con fastidio a Tobi.

-¿¡Por qué siempre eres tan tonto!? ¡Vamos…!

-¿Y a donde vamos si no es a casa sempai?

-Ehm… Simplemente quiero caminar un rato, hum-dijo el muchacho rubio.

-¿Caminar y por que no caminamos de camino a casa?

-¡POR QUE NO QUIERO IR A CASA! ¡HUM!

[Un par de horas después…]

-¿Te gusto Kisame…?

-Estuvo muy bien…-respondió Kisame satisfactoriamente.

Itachi y Kisame acababan de… de cenar (¿O se imaginaron otra cosa…?)

-Me preocupaba que no me saliera bien…-dijo Itachi mientras recogía los platos.

-¿Bromeas? Estuvo delicioso... Aunque me siento incomodo al comer si tú no comes.

-Ah no tengo hambre-contesto Itachi-¿quieres un poco más de té?

-No… Oye Itachi ¿Podrías decirme que clase de sorpresa tienes planeada para el martes?

-No te voy a decir-respondió Itachi amablemente.

-Bien… Pero ¿Qué tal si yo planeo lo mismo que tú?

-No me vas a convencer…-soltó Itachi sonriendo-. No te voy a decir…-le dijo el Uchiha mientras se recargaba sobre Kisame.

-¿Oíste eso…?-dijo Kisame.

-Kakuzu esta en la cocina…-le dijo Itachi.

-¿Kakuzu?

-Es que Hidan le pidió que cocinará…

-¡HIDAN! ¡TRAEME UNA ESCOBA!-grito Kakuzu desde la cocina.

Kakuzu tenía la cocina echa un desastre, obviamente no tenía idea de que hacer...

-¡OMJ! ¿Qué hiciste Kaku?

-¡SOLO TRAEMELA!

-¡Ya vamos a llegar sempai!-exclamo emocionado Tobi.

-Si, que emoción, hum-soltó Deidara con sorna-. Oye Tobi…

-¿Si sempai?

-No vayas a olvidar lo que te ordene… Si lo dices…

-No se preocupe, no diré nada-le dijo el "chico" de cabello negro.

Deidara lo observo con atención con una expresión dura.

-Bien…-y el rubio se acerco lentamente a Tobi y le planto otro beso, solo que esta vez lo hizo con una intención casi clínica, como si quisiera comprobar si Tobi existía. Y Tobi por su parte no ponía objeción alguna-. Vuelve a ponerte la mascara…

Y llegaron a casa.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí, hum?-pregunto Deidara mirando a Hidan corriendo de un lado a otro con una escoba y un trapeador-¡HIDAN! ¿¡QUE HICISTE!? ¡Te juro que si hiciste explotar la cocina sin avisarme me las pagarás, hum!

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA, CALLATE DEI CHAN!

Deidara inmediatamente fue a ver el chisme. Se percato que salía humo de la cocina…

-No puede ser que Kakuzu haya hecho esto, hum-articulo Deidara mirando asombrado el desastre.

-¡¿Oye Dei chan en donde estuviste todo el maldito día!?-le pregunto Hidan.

-Fui a pasear un rato, hum.

-¡Pues Sasori se volvió loco…! ¡Acaba de salir a buscarte! ¡En verdad Dei chan escapa antes de que te encuentre por que Sasori trae un humor de…!

-¡Hidan, ayúdame!-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Ya voy Kaku…!

-¡Ve a traerme otra escoba por favor!-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Ok…! Oye Dei chan ¿Me acompañas por otra escoba?-le pregunto Hidan.

Y el rubio y el jashinista se fueron por otra escoba, se dirigieron al cuarto de lavandería y…

-¡Mira eso Dei chan!

-¿Qué?

-¡Esa cosa! ¿¡Que es…!?

-Es un libro tonto, ¿no los conoces, hum?

-¡YA SE QUE ES UN LIBRO! ¡Lo que quiero saber es que es…!

Y Deidara se agacho a tomar el pequeño libro que yacía en el piso.

-Oye Hidan…-y el rubio abrió el librito-¡Hidan, esto es un diario!

-¡¿Un diario!?

-"Hoy fue mi primer día aquí… Todos me son indiferentes" –empezó a leer Deidara-"El único que parece agradable es él… Su nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki, viene de la aldea de la niebla…"

-¡Es el diario del niño vegetariano!-exclamo Hidan asombrado-¡POR JASHIN SAMA ESTO ES GENIAL!

-¡Baja la voz idiota, hum! "Hoy salí a mi primera misión con él… Es un shinobi excepcional, la verdad es muy cómodo trabajar junto a él" ¡Que cursi es, hum…! Creo que me lo llevaré…

-¡Dei chan yo también quiero leerlo!

-Primero lo leeré yo y luego tú ¿Okay? Tú necesitas ir a ayudar a Kakuzu a limpiar, hum.

-¡Maldito seas maldito rubio!-y Hidan se fue echando maldiciones a todo pulmón.

Y el rubio se quedo leyendo el diario.

"Hoy dimos un paseo durante un descanso, fuimos a un café tradicional…"

-Que aburrido, hum-dijo Deidara mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, olvidándose del mundo y con la atención puesta en el diario.

Deidara se encerró en su habitación y se tiro sobre la cama.

"Después de conocer a tantas personas… no puedo creer que él se preocupe por mí, nunca había sentido este sentimiento de ser protegido por alguien… Me advirtió que no abusara de mis poderes y que descansara…"

-¿En verdad te cautivaste por eso Itachi, hum?-dijo Deidara mientras cambiaba de pagina.

"Nunca había conocido alguien como él, es sincero aunque a veces se deje llevar demasiado… Espero no cambiar de compañero nunca."

-Ya me aburrí, vamos a ver que hay en todo el libro, hum-y Deidara se puso a inspeccionar todas las hojas haciéndolas pasar rápidamente, miro la portada que no tenía nombre ni nada y por ultimo checo la contraportada.

"Las personas viven sus vidas atados a lo que ellos mismos aceptan como correcto y como verdad, así es como ellos definen la realidad…" leyó Deidara.

-Vaya que poético, hum.

-¡TOBI! ¿¡Podrías ayudarme un poco!?-le grito Hidan.

-¡Pero Kakuzu fue…! ¡Además ya terminaron!

-¡Ayúdame a dejar esto de vuelta a donde estaba!-le grito Hidan.

-¡OK OK…!-y el Akatsuki de mascara naranja tomo las escobas y el trapeador.

-Por fin terminamos-soltó Kakuzu aliviado.

-¡Gracias a Jashin sama!

-¡Y pobre de ti si me vuelves a pedir que te cocine!-le amenazo Kakuzu.

-Ya… comeré cereal…

-Oigan ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Itachi Uchiha abordando la escena.

-Eh…nada.

-La ventana esta rota-dijo Itachi.

-¡Ah eso…!

-No te preocupes Itachi, yo la repararé-dijo Kakuzu.

Y de pronto se escucho: PUM!

La puerta principal se abrió estrepitosamente, Sasori había vuelto.

-¡Ya llego Sasori!-anunció Hidan.

El pelirrojo, sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta, fue con paso decidido a su habitación.

Itachi Uchiha miró con terror al marionetista… Un frío invadía su ser, esa sensación cuando había problemas graves.

-¡Sasori…!-soltó Itachi.

-Itachi, déjalo en paz…-le dijo Kisame llegando-. No te escuchará.

Sasori se dirigía a su cuarto… Deidara estaba en el baño.

Deidara salió del baño. Sasori llego a la habitación.

Deidara fue a la sala de estar…

Sasori regreso a la sala de estar…

Y sus caras se encontraron. El rubio se quedo completamente tieso; Sasori lo miraba con una expresión de rencor.

Los Akatsuki guardaban silencio mientras eran testigos de tal dramática escena.

Y una mano se alzo y tomo impulso para dar un fuerte golpe… Pero el sonido de una bofetada ni un ruido se hizo presente: la mano de Sasori fue interceptada por Tobi.

Deidara se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia…

Sasori estaba a punto de darle una fuerte bofetada pero Tobi lo impidió. ¿Qué podría pensar el rubio?

Los ojos de Sasori se clavaron en el idiota que detenía su brazo derecho con firmeza.

Sus ojos color miel se movieron lenta y temerosamente mirando primero a Tobi y luego a Deidara… Deidara…

-¿P-por que…?-musito Deidara.

Tobi seguía firmemente entre Sasori y Deidara.

-¡QUITATE!-grito el rubio desesperado mientras apartaba con violencia a Tobi-¡NO TE METAS, HUM! ¡LARGATE!

Tobi sin embargo permaneció ahí frente a ellos sin soltar palabras.

-¡Si quiere decirme algo venga…!-le espeto Deidara a Sasori mientras iba a la habitación.

Y Sasori fue detrás de él.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS LE PASA!?

-¡TU SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE PASA…!-exclamo Sasori.

-¡Pues dígamelo por que yo no!

-¡¿Por qué te comportas como un niño malcriado!? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste…!?

-¡SOLO FUI A PASEAR!-declaro el rubio explotando y sintiendo un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!?

-¡Por que ya estoy harto de que me controle cada momento del día, hum!-le espeto Deidara mirándolo con furia-¡ME ORDENA Y NI SIQUIERA RECIBO NADA A CAMBIO…!

Y Sasori le dio la bofetada que no le dio antes. El rubio cayó estrepitosamente a la cama debido a la intensidad del golpe.

-¡¿Piensas en que solo por que no te jodo cada noche que se te antoje ya tienes derecho a dejarme…?!-le inquirió el pelirrojo con dureza mirando con desden a Deidara.

Deidara miraba con frustración a Sasori, sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de enojo…

-¡DEJEME EN PAZ!-le grito el rubio tomando el reloj despertador de la mesita de noche.

Sasori esquivo el objeto y con mucha destreza llegó al frente de Deidara y le sujeto las muñecas.

-Ahora mírame y dime que no hiciste nada con él…

Deidara no tenía palabras… ¿Le mentiría a su amado maestro o le diría la verdad? No. Era inconcebible decirle que sus labios habían besado otros.

-Por supuesto que no…-respondió el rubio seriamente mientras agachaba el rostro-. No diga estupideces…

Sasori le soltó y se sentó en la cama, guardando un silencio tan doloroso e incomodo.

Sasori reflexionaba…

Deidara simplemente decidió irse… Casi como si fuera un funeral el rubio dio marcha atrás en silencio y se fue de la habitación.

-¿Por qué la ventana esta rota?-pregunto Pein al llegar a casa junto con Konan.

-Yo la repararé-dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Y por que huele a humo?-pregunto Konan respingando la nariz.

-Ocurrió un ligero percance en la cocina…-balbuceo Kakuzu.

Konan y Pein se miraron confusos.

-¿En donde están Itachi y Kisame?-pregunto Pein.

-Están en su habitación-respondió el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-¿Y Hidan?-pregunto Konan al ver que el panorama se veía solo y tranquilo.

-Está buscando unas cosas para…

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA! ¡No jodas, parece que el rubio exploto contra Sasori!-bramo Hidan llegando a la escena con un trapo y un pequeño ventilador.

-¿Qué dices Hidan?

-¡Se perdieron del gran drama…!

-Ya dilo-ordeno Pein.

-¡Pues…! Sasori y Deidara tuvieron una pelea…

-No fue pelea-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Bueno bueno…! ¡El punto es que Sasori estaba apunto de pegarle a Deidara cuando Tobi se interpuso! ¡Estuvo casi como una novela!-dijo Hidan sonriendo.

Pein se retiro inmediatamente…

[Varios minutos después]

-Toma, te lo presto, hum-le dijo Deidara dándole el diario de Itachi a Hidan.

-¿Eh? ¡Si, por Jashin sama…! Veamos que piensa el niño vegetariano-y Hidan con un brillito en los ojos abrió el librito.

-"Hoy fue mi primer día aquí… Todos me son indiferentes" –empezó a leer Hidan-"El único que parece agradable es él… Su nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki, viene de la aldea de la niebla…" ¡Oh por Jashin sama, que cosa es esto!

-Olvide advertirte que es absolutamente aburrido, hum-dijo el rubio yendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Quien sabe, a lo mejor en la mitad el niño vegetariano escribió alguna obscenidad…!

-Si, Itachi va andar escribiendo esa clase de cosas, hum.

"Nunca había conocido alguien como él, es sincero aunque a veces se deje llevar demasiado… Espero no cambiar de compañero nunca."

-¡Ahhh, que cursi es…!-exclamo Hidan divertido.

-Te lo dije, hum-soltó Deidara ya con un vaso con leche en la mano.

-Oye Dei chan… Dime aquí entre nosotros ¿Qué hiciste todo el día?-le pregunto Hidan en susurro.

-¡Fui a dar un paseo, hum! ¿¡Por que todo el mundo me esta jodiendo con eso!?

-¡Ya cálmate rubio! Solo preguntaba… Es que todo el día te desapareciste con Tobi… ¡Tobi! ¡Ya me acorde que quería decirte! ¿¡Por que Tobi te defendió!?

Deidara: O___O!

-¡Yo que se, hum!-terció el rubio.

-¿Le diste dinero o algo…? ¿O lo amenazaste? ¿O que…? ¡Por que eso de meterse a defenderte de Sasori esta raro!

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, hum…-murmuro Deidara con un tono amargo-. Bien me voy a dormir…

-¡Oye! ¿No quieres ver TV un rato conmigo?

-Ahorita no hay nada que ver tonto, hum.

-¡No importa, veremos una de mis series!

-¿Series?

-¡Vamos a ver la segunda temporada de Junjou Romántica!-exclamo Hidan.

-Esta bien…

Y se fueron a la sala de estar.

-Veamos... "Dragon Ball, One Piece, Tenjo Tenge" estas son series de Kisame, "Death Note, X-1999, Evangelion" estas son de Pein… "Elfen Lied" esta es de Itachi… ¡OMJ! ¿¡En donde carajo puse el CD!?

Deidara: ¬¬…

[Mientras tanto…]

-¿Ahora que quieres Nagato?-pregunto Uchiha Madara estirando los brazos.

-¿Qué piensas…? ¿Ahora defendiste a Deidara para ganarte algo de su afecto?-le pregunto Pein secamente.

-Nagato, un día me entenderás…

-¿Y que hiciste en todo el día que estuviste con él?-le pregunto Pein mirándolo con extrema frialdad.

-Nada… Solo dimos un inocente paseo-dijo el Uchiha-. Presiento que mañana también daré una pequeña vuelta con Deidara… Por cierto Nagato ¿Tú que hiciste en todo el día?

Pein no le respondió.

-Llovió mucho… ¿Te sentías mal pequeño Nagato?

-¡OH JASHIN SAMA! ¡Usagi sama es el puto amo!-exclamaba Hidan-¡Así se hace, domina a ese chico!

-Te emocionas mucho ¿Acaso te excita ver eso, hum?

-¡Cállate Dei chan, podría decir lo mismo de ti con tu estupido arte…!

-Hidan, ven a dormir-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Solo 15 minutos más!

-Como quieras, si estoy dormido para cuando llegues no es mi culpa-declaro el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-Oye Hidan, ya vete a dormir yo me retiro también, no estoy con muchos ánimos, hum…-y el ojiazul se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación alquilada.

-¿Te duermes en mi antigua habitación?

-Si ¿Y sabes? Con esos tontos símbolos en la pared se ve ridículo, hum…

-¡NO INSULTES EL SIMBOLO DE JASHIN SAMA!

-Si, si…

[Horas más tarde, ya cuando todos dormían]

Deidara estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama.

-No puedo dormir, hum…-musito el rubio levantándose con cuidado de la cama.

Acto seguido se puso la camisa, pues solo se dormía con unos pantaloncillos, y salió al baño para refrescarse un poco. Pero cuando salió, justo al pie de la puerta se encontró a alguien…

-¡Tobi…!

-Sempai ¿Se encuentra bien…?-pregunto Tobi en voz baja.

-S-si… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Deidara en susurro.

-Quería comprobar si estaba bien…

Deidara observo al chico con molestia, incomodidad y algo de culpa.

-Parece que estas cansado, hum-dijo el rubio-. Pasa…-le indico Deidara.

-¿Qué entre…?

-Apúrate-le ordeno.

Y Tobi entró a la alcoba.

-Siéntate tonto, me desespera que estés ahí nada más, hum…-le dijo Deidara mientras tomaba asiento.

-De acuerdo sempai.

-Tobi… ¿Por qué te pusiste en medio de Sasori y yo?

-Sempai, tenía que hacerlo… No quería que lo lastimaran-explico Tobi.

-Eres un idiota, hum.

-Pero ¿No le paso nada, verdad sempai?

-Quítate la mascara-ordeno Deidara.

Tobi acató la orden y dejo ver su atractivo rostro.

Sus oscuros y misteriosos ojos eran tan fascinantes…

Deidara se acerco a Tobi y cerrando con lentitud sus ojos apunto su boca a la de él. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves… Nunca antes Deidara había sentido esa clase de besos.

-Abrázame…-musito Deidara.

Y sin embargo su abrazo no era igual que el de Sasori.

[Al día siguiente]

-¡Así que el rubio otra vez se largo! ¡Maldito sea!-exclamaba Hidan-¡¿Por qué no me invita!?-dijo el albino mientras tomaba una cucharada de cereal.

Itachi y Kisame estaban desayunando, Kakuzu leía su periódico.

-De nuevo se fue con Tobi…-dijo Kakuzu-. Tal vez solo quiere ir a maltratarlo a solas-opino.

-¡Pero yo podría ayudarle!-dijo Hidan.

Itachi tenía su rostro gacho y se veía algo desanimado.

-¿¡Que te ocurre niño!?-le pregunto Hidan a Itachi.

Itachi permaneció en silencio y después sonrió.

-No me pasa nada, sigue comiendo-respondió el joven Uchiha-. Ya termine…-y se levanto.

-No puedo creer que se atreva a hacer eso-dijo Itachi a Kisame cuando ya estaban fuera de la cocina-. Y Sasori…

-Se de que hablas… Pero no pienses en eso, mañana tendremos un día especial, te lo prometo…-le dijo Kisame.

Itachi Uchiha sonrió.

-Ya no puedo esperar…-susurro el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a Kisame.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo espero que le haya gustado, entretenido o dejado prendidas del suspenso.**

**Y espero que no me lancen cuchillos o me dañen en cualquier sentido por lo de "Tobi" y Deidara, es parte de la trama… Que de por si ya estoy jodida.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer y dejen comentarios y opiniones!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	6. Te dejo libre

**Capitulo 6**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo, que estará algo… Ah se me olvido jeje XP. **

**Bien, espero que estén bien y que estén felices, así que sonrían****. **

**Bien, voy a aprovechar para darles las gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que leen esto, pues me sorprende que le haya ido tan bien a este fic en tan poco tiempo. **

**Ah otra cosa, pasen a http : // madara-nycteris. deviantart. com/**

**Vean la galería de esta chica en Deviantart, en serio no se arrepentirán, para las amantes del MadaDei o simplemente de Deidara estará muy bueno, tiene dibujos que a mi en lo personal me encantaron ^^ y bueno aparte de eso tuve la tremenda suerte de que hará dibujos basados en escenas de mi fic, oh yeah baby! Eso estará bueno **

**¡Muchas gracias Madara-Nycteris!**

**Me encantan tus obras, en especial esa de Sasori contra Madara, ame esa imagen en serio. **

**Vale, aun te debo tu regalo de 17 años… u___u**

"**Es fácil morir, hacer reír es lo difícil" **

**Sin más, aquí tienen. **

**

* * *

  
**

-Bien… Creo que es todo lo que faltaba en casa, hum-dijo Deidara revisando la canasta de supermercado.

-Sempai… ¿Puedo llevarme este cereal?-pregunto Tobi enseñándole una caja con un conejo café.

-Como sea… Busca el del conejo blanco, ese es el favorito de Hidan, hum-le dijo Deidara.

-¿Qué más vamos a comprar?-pregunto Tobi cuando había traído el cereal.

-Me falta comprar frutas y verduras, el niño del sharingan se acaba todas las verduras en la semana, hum-soltó el rubio con algo de desden-. Ve a traer las que están aquí en la lista, hum.

Y el chico de cabello negro se fue disparado por los vegetales.

-Joven, ¿No le gustaría probar las nuevas galletas "Lucky"?-una mujer con una bandeja de galletitas chinas le ofrecía una muestra gratis.

El rubio tomo una. Abrió el empaque y la rompió para ver que babosada le predecía el futuro para él en aquel papelito.

"Encontrarás felicidad con un nuevo amor…" leyó Deidara.

[En Akatsuki House]

-Regreso en un par de horas Itachi-dijo Kisame mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-De acuerdo… Por cierto ¿A dónde vas?

-No te puedo decir-contesto Kisame sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora estamos a mano-dijo el joven Uchiha esbozando una sonrisita.

-¡Oh por Jashin ya quiero encontrar algo realmente interesante!-exclamo Hidan cambiando las paginas del diario de Itachi.

El jashinista estaba cómodamente acostado sobre su cama leyendo el, según palabras de Deidara, cursi diario de Itachi.

-Creo que encontré algo…

"Ayer tuve la mejor noche que he pasado desde aquel día, aún pienso que todo fue una ilusión… Es demasiado, pienso, pero cuando escuche sus sinceras palabras y sentí su cálido y fuerte abrazo, por fin entendí aquellas palabras: Después de un enorme caos la felicidad vendrá por seguro a ti…" leía Hidan.

-No entiendo ni mierda de esto…-dijo Hidan.

"Nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez… Fue como si mi alma se hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y todo lo conocido como apropiado se hubiera extinguido… Su beso era tan calido, su abrazo me hace sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa… Me sentía tan nervioso al acercarme a él, pero él me da tanta seguridad…" decía Hidan.

-¡En verdad Itachi se excita pensando en Kisame!-declaro Hidan levantando el diario-. En verdad que si…

-¿Qué estas haciendo Hidan? ¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto Kakuzu entrando de pronto a la habitación.

-¡Eh… bueno…! ¡No estaba haciendo nada solo estaba acostado descansando un rato, por Jashin…!

-Hidan, estas acostado de día y tienes un libro, ¿estas enfermo?

-¡Bien quería leer un rato, estoy harto de que digan de que soy un idiota…!

-Ya dime que estas haciendo-dijo Kakuzu con cara de cansancio.

-OMJ… ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¡Tengo el diario de Itachi!

Cara de Kakuzu: What da fuck!?

-¿¡De donde carajo lo agarraste?!-le pregunto Kakuzu sumamente molesto.

-Ehm… El maldito rubio y yo lo encontramos…

-¡VAS A DEVOLVERSELO AHORA MISMO!-ordeno el moreno con la vena de la sien palpitando.

-¡NO! ¡No puedo hacer eso…!

-¿¡Por que rayos no!?

-Ehm… ¡Por que si lo devuelvo Itachi estará muy preocupado y no podrá estar tranquilo mañana en su aniversario…!-declaro Hidan protegiendo el librito.

-¿¡Y como sabes que mañana es su aniversario!?

-¡Escuche que Itachi y Kisame estaban hablando de eso en el desayuno!

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Estabas oyendo su conversación?!

-Nop, pero no pude evitar oír ese pequeño detalle, ¡Por Jashin sama, ya no puede ni escuchar uno…!

-En cuanto Itachi termine de celebrar su aniversario, irás a devolverle ese diario ¿entendiste?

-Si, si… Como digas Kaku…

-Pero por ahora, dámelo.

-¡¿Lo vas a leer tu también!?-pregunto el albino emocionado.

-¡Claro que no idiota! No quiero que estés leyendo cosas personales de otra gente… Y menos si son de Itachi…

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-Piensa un poco, este diario es de ITACHI, y por consiguiente si se llega enterar de que lo leíste en vez de regresárselo inmediatamente, acabaras con la piel desgarrada…

-¿Por qué desgarrada?

-Piensa… Diario de ITACHI… ITACHI… ¿Quién crees tú que se saldrá a pegarte?

-¡NADIE ME GOLPEARA…! ¡¿Quién se atreverá…?!

-¡KISAME ES KISAME! ¡TONTO!

[Mientras tanto lejos de ahí]

Sasori caminaba sin rumbo fijo… Que importaba ya las cosas…que importaba la vida… Si no estaba con él.

Su querido muchacho rubio, su compañero artista, su amante…

-Creo que Deidara tenía razón…-murmuro Sasori al viento.

***Flash Back***

Hace años…

-¿Y se supone que el será mi compañero?-pregunto Sasori desde dentro de su marioneta favorita.

Pero desde ahí el marionetista pudo percibir que el chico era apenas un niño… Un muchacho rubio… Y, tuvo que admitirlo, era algo atractivo…

-Parece lleno de vida…-musito Sasori pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste Sasori san?-pregunto Kisame.

-Parece del tipo que mueren muy jóvenes…-dijo el marionetista.

-¿En verdad crees eso?-soltó Kisame-. Tal vez, este niño luce muy débil…

-Pero según las ordenes del líder podemos sacar gran ventaja de sus habilidades-dijo un joven Itachi.

-¿¡Como saben de mis poderes…!? ¿¡De donde rayos vinieron, hum…!?-pregunto un joven Deidara.

-¿Tú eres el terrorista que ha causado las grandes explosiones en los últimos atentados a los gobiernos de las 5 grandes naciones, no?-pregunto Kisame-¿Qué propósito tiene un niño como tú?

-¿Propósito…? ¡No tengo ni un propósito! Solo pongo explosivos con mi arte…

-¿Arte…?-inquirió Sasori. Al instante de oír esa palabra un interés más fuerte creció en el marionetista.

-Si, observen…-y el rubio metió una mano en la pequeña bolsa que pendía de su cadera y de ella saco una especie de arcilla blanca.

-¿Tiene bocas en las manos…?-murmuro Kisame.

-¡Miren, líneas tan refinadas y la forma persiguiendo la deformidad de dos dimensiones, esto es arte, hum!-declaro Deidara mostrándoles una figurilla de una araña.

-Vaya puede moldear solo con sus bocas-observo Kisame-. Eso es tener habilidad-agrego en voz baja.

-¡Pero aquí no es donde esta mi verdadero arte…!-siguió diciendo el rubio-. Cuando tiene forma, solo es arcilla moldeada… Pero al explotar mis creaciones toman vida… La explosión causa exaltación… ¡Ahí es donde se encuentra mi verdadero arte…! ¡Ese momento cuando mis obras desaparecen la verdadera esencia de mi arte aparece…! ¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN!

Y hubo un momento de silencio… Tal vez para Kisame e Itachi solo fueron palabras, pero para Sasori, el artista de marionetas… Para él fueron más que solo simples palabras…

El, Akasuna no Sasori, pensaba que nadie más en el mundo podría apreciar la belleza de tener algo como el arte, de apreciar algo tan bello y personal, tan único como el arte mismo…

[Ya cuando Deidara estaba en Akatsuki]

-Sasori no danna… ¿No es molesto tener que estar en esa posición todos los días?

-No lo sé, mi verdadero cuerpo no siente dolor…-respondió Sasori.

-¿Eh…? ¿En serio, hum? ¿Por qué…?

-Ya deja de preguntar tonterías-soltó Sasori.

-En verdad me gustaría ver su verdadera cara… Esa marioneta es algo tétrica, hum-dijo Deidara mirando algo incomodo a la marioneta Hiruko.

-¿Por qué tan interesado?-pregunto Sasori molesto.

-No se, solo… Quisiera saber a quien le hablo y quien piensa que mi teoría del arte es errónea, hum.

Y Sasori pensándolo unos instantes… Y, al fin de hacerse tantas confusiones en su mente, se dejo convencer por los hermosos ojos azules de Deidara…

-De acuerdo, creo que te lo mereces…-musito Sasori.

Y después de algunos chirridos y crujidos de madera una persona salió de la marioneta…

Un muchacho, aparentemente, más joven que Deidara estaba ahí; su cabello era rojo.

Y su cara… Su rostro…

Deidara se quedo algo… impactado.

El rostro de Sasori era hermoso; sus ojos eran tan bellos… Lucían tan jóvenes, como si se hubieran preservado por largo tiempo y nunca hubieran perdido su belleza… Y lo mismo aplicaba para todo su cara…

-¿Qué te pasa niño…?-pregunto Sasori sintiéndose algo incomodo al percibir que Deidara no paraba de mirarlo.

Deidara se acerco lentamente a él… Sasori se sentía aún más incomodo entre cada paso que daba Deidara…

Hasta que el rostro del rubio quedó muy cerca del pelirrojo. Se miraron fijamente…

Una mano de Deidara se poso con suavidad sobre la cara del marionetista.

-Se siente… tan suave… Lo hizo bien maestro…-musito Deidara mientras acariciaba con lentitud.

Sasori se quedo atónito. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar… Creía que su reacción se debía solo a que nadie durante mucho mucho tiempo se le había aproximado tanto, pero era algo más…

No podía negarlo…

Y de repente el rubio pareció aproximarse más.

Y en un parpadeo, en un fragmento de tiempo tan fugaz como el arte de Deidara, los labios del rubio se posaron en la boca de Sasori.

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron demasiado, una expresión de total sorpresa estaba plagada en su cara… Pero también juraba que, aunque su cuerpo fuera falso, sentía un calor enorme en él.

Y al contrario de lo fugaz que fue la unión de sus labios, el beso pareció una eternidad…

-En verdad… No se siente como si fuera artificial, hum-murmuro el rubio mirando con fijación al pelirrojo-. Pero algo está mal… No sabe besar, hum-dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que dijiste niño insolente…!?

-¡Lo sabía, nunca ha besado a nadie, hum!-declaro el rubio seguro de si mismo mirando desafiante al pelirrojo.

Sasori mirando sumamente molesto al joven rubio lo tomo por el cabello y de nuevo sus bocas volvieron a sellarse en un beso.

[Un tiempo después…]

-El verdadero arte es para siempre ¿Hasta cuando lo entenderás?

-Hasta que usted acepte que el verdadero arte es efímero, hum-declaro Deidara mientras se acostaba sobre el regazo de Sasori.

-Es estupido… ¿Qué sentido tiene que algo desaparezca tan pronto inicio?

-Sasori no danna, las cosas buenas, las cosas bellas, no duran para siempre…

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Si… Deidara tenía razón…-musito Sasori mientras el viento levemente le agitaba el cabello.

El pelirrojo se encontraba parado en un acantilado que se encontraba como a 3 kilómetros de Akatsuki House…

Estaba muy a la orilla del acantilado; solo un paso en falso sería suficiente para caer al vacío muy largo, profundo…

Y Sasori pensaba…

-Sin él… No tiene caso…

Sasori levanto su rostro hacia el cielo, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol estaba resplandeciente… Era un bello día.

¿Por qué todo lo bello se tenía que ir…? ¿Por qué lo que amaba se esfumaba…? ¿Por qué nunca su felicidad podía durar…?

Y Sasori cayó de rodillas al suelo, dando un grito de desesperación que retumbo por todo el lugar…

-Maldita sea… ¿¡Por que…?! ¡¿Por qué…!?-se preguntaba con rabia mientras que con sus puños daba un golpe en la tierra. Uno de sus brazos se cayó debido a la fuerza que hizo. El pelirrojo lo tomo y volvió a ponérselo.

-Tal vez es por que no soy de verdad…-musito Sasori con desden mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Y recordó unas viejas palabras… "No trates de vivir perfectamente y no llores pequeño por que solo tú mismo te protegerás del mundo… Nadie más vera por ti por siempre más que tú"

-Hasta la abuela tenía razón…-murmuro el pelirrojo mirando el cielo.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Bien, apúrate Tobi, quiero ir a conseguir un poco más de arcilla, hum…

-Ya voy sempai…

-¡Espera, no avances, hum!

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Solo ven y escóndete, hum!-y ambos Akatsuki se escondieron detrás de un anuncio del supermercado de donde salían.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos sempai…?

-¡No hables tan alto, hum!-le susurro el rubio-. Mira, allá esta Kisame…

-¿Kisame san?

-Si, hum. Pero ¿Por qué estará aquí?

-Tal vez esta comprando algo para Itachi san…

-¡Entro en esa joyería, vamos apúrate, hum!

-¿Por qué no quiere que Kisame nos vea?

-¡Por que de seguro lo dirá a todos allá en casa, hum!-y el rubio salió detrás del anuncio cargando la bolsa de mercado en su mano derecha y con la otra tomaba la mano de Tobi.

[Más tarde…]

-Por fin llegamos, hum…-declaro Deidara-. Tobi ve y deja esto en la cocina…

-Enseguida sempai-y Tobi se fue a dejar la despensa a la cocina.

-¡Deidara chan…!-exclamo Hidan.

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Oh por Jashin...!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Kakuzu me descubrió el diario de Itachi! ¡Pero no te preocupes, se donde lo escondió!

-Ve y tráemelo, yo lo guardaré, hum…

Y en un casi en un milisegundo Hidan volvió con el diario del joven Uchiha en sus manos.

-Bien, aún no he terminado de leer esto, hum-y el rubio lo abrió.

-¡Ahora en la mañana estaba leyendo el primer beso del niño vegetariano!

-¡Cállate, hum! ¿¡No podrías bajar un poco la voz!?

-Oh perdón…Por Jashin sama ya uno no se puede expresar… Oye Dei chan ¿¡A donde fuiste esta vez!? ¿¡Y por que solo te llevas a Tobi y no a mí?!

-¡Solo fui a comprar la despensa tonto, hum! ¡Y si me llevo a Tobi es solo para que cargue todo, piensa hum!-terció el rubio.

-¡Ok, okay…! ¡Deidara chan estos días andas bien extraño…!

El rubio lo miro con cara de: ¡¿A ti que te importa!?

-¿¡Y de perdida me trajiste mi cereal favorito!?-pregunto Hidan.

-Si, si… Ahí esta si quieres ve a revisar, hum…

-¡Sempai ya guarde todo!

-Muy bien, quiero dormir un rato, así que asegúrate de que nadie me moleste, hum-ordeno Deidara.

-Ok, como ordene sempai.

Y el rubio se fue a tomar un descanso… Y cuando él se dirigía a su habitación alquilada, Itachi iba hacia la cocina…

El joven Uchiha miró con disimulo al rubio y siguió su camino.

-¡Oh Itachi…! ¿Qué hay?-pregunto Uchiha Madara atravesándose en el camino de Itachi.

El joven lo miro con total aversión.

-Eres el ser más repugnante que he conocido…-declaro Itachi Uchiha en un susurro mientras activaba su mangekyou sharingan.

-Oh, oh espera Itachi… ¿No pensarás que podemos pelearnos aquí o sí?

Itachi aumentaba la intensidad de su mirada….

-¡Siiiii, por Jashin sama! ¡Mi cereal…! ¡El del puto conejo blanco!-exclamo Hidan cargando la caja del cereal-¡Hey niño vegetariano, mira…! ¿¡Si puedes comer esto verdad?! ¡Es de puras frutas…!-le dijo el jashinista poniéndole el cereal en la cara.

Cara de Itachi: o____o??

-Ah sí…-musito Itachi-. Hidan me comeré un poco después pero… ¿A dónde se fue?

-¿Qué a donde se fue Tobi? ¡Ah sabrá Jashin sama a donde se largo ese puto…!

-Bien, voy a lavar platos…-dijo el joven Uchiha para no seguir con el mal sabor de boca de toparse con Madara.

-¿¡Lavar platos…!? ¡Por Jashin sama, hay cosas mejores que hacer!

-¿Cómo cuales…?

-¡Podrías ver porno, podrías ver TV, hacerte la paja…! ¡O ya sé, como tú eres un niño ecológico podrías ir a plantar flores y a hablarle a los árboles…!

Itachi: ¬¬…

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-dijo el Uchiha yéndose a lavar los trastes.

[Minutos después…]

-Ya llegue…-Kisame había arribado a Akatsuki House.

Kisame no veía a nadie por ahí. Ni a Hidan ni a Deidara ni a Tobi… a nadie; pero escucho ruidos en la cocina.

-¿Quién esta en la cocina?-pregunto Kisame quitándose la chaqueta.

-Soy yo Kisame…

-Oh Itachi.

Y el ex ninja de la niebla entro en la estancia donde aún el joven Uchiha lavaba los platos.

Kisame, al ver que no había nadie cerca, se le acerco lentamente y poniéndose detrás de él lo tomo por la cintura, poniendo su rostro sobre el hombro de Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa Kisame…?-pregunto el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-Me encantas cuando lavas los platos…-murmuro Kisame.

-Hahaha, ¿Y eso por que…?-pregunto Itachi con voz suave.

-No se, tienes una manera de hacerlo... Una manera tan sexy…-susurro Kisame.

-Kisame…-las mejillas del Uchiha se ruborizaron y con lentitud Itachi volteo ligeramente su rostro para besar a Kisame y…

-¡OMJ!

-¿¡HIDAN!?-exclamo Kisame.

-¡Continúen continúen…! ¡Por Jashin sama sigan por favor!-exclamo Hidan.

-¡HIDAN…!

La cara de Itachi se puso totalmente roja…

-¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE AGARRE MALDITO…!-exclamo Kisame mirándolo molesto.

Y Hidan se fue corriendo no sin antes decir:

-¡Cojéelo bien Kisame…!

-¡Maldito hijo de…!

-Ya, ya Kisame, no es para tanto… Pero... ¿¡Que rayos hacía espiándonos!?-pregunto el Uchiha algo extrañado y aún con las mejillas rojas.

-Como si no conocieras a Hidan…-soltó Kisame.

[Horas más tarde durante la cena]

Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara se encontraban cenando.

-¿Dónde está Tobi?-pregunto de repente Pein mirando específicamente a Deidara.

-¿¡Por que me miras a mí, hum!?

-Solo te preguntaba, imagine que tú sabrías donde estaría Tobi Deidara-le dijo el dueño del rinnegan seriamente.

-¡Bien, lo obligue a limpiar la vieja habitación de Hidan en donde estoy durmiendo, hum! ¿¡Contento!?

-Bien… Itachi y Kisame ¿Me habían dicho algo sobre que saldrían mañana no?-pregunto el "líder".

-Ah si… Mañana tendremos que salir-dijo Kisame.

-¿Y se puede saber cuando regresaran?

-Pein, la verdad es que no garantizamos volver temprano, lo más probable es que regresemos al día siguiente-explico Itachi.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?-inquirió Pein sumamente intrigado.

-Eh…-balbucearon Kisame e Itachi.

-¡Es que mañana será su aniversario y se van a ir a besuquear a otro lado!-intervino Hidan.

Itachi y Kisame se quedaron atónitos; Kakuzu quería ahorcar a Hidan en ese momento.

-¡Esa estuvo buena Hidan, hum!-exclamo Deidara aplaudiendo.

-¡Deidara!-exclamo Konan.

-Bájale el tono chica, hum-dijo Deidara-. Es imposible no reírse de las estupideces de Hidan…

Itachi y Kisame: ¬¬.

-¡Hidan, mañana no verás "Los Simpson"!-espeto Kakuzu.

-¡Pero Kaku…! ¡No puedo dejar a "Homero"!

-¡Nada, te lo ganaste! ¡No hay nada de Homero Simpson para ti!-declaro el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡POR JASHIN SAMA, KAKU…!

-Bien, mientras Hidan le suplica a Kakuzu que lo deje ver TV, me retiro, hum-dijo Deidara mientras tomaba sus platos y los llevaba al fregadero.

-Deidara espérame en la sala de estar, por favor, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Pein.

-Hum… Está bien…-y el rubio se pregunto de que demonios quería Pein platicar con él.

Y cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué me querías decir, hum?

-Deidara quiero hablar de… Sobre tu relación con Sasori.

-¿¡Que?!

-Se que las cosas no andan muy bien entre él y tú… Pero eso no es el problema, lo que me preocupa es…

Deidara se quedo en suspenso.

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Tobi?-pregunto Pein mirándolo fijamente.

Deidara miró nervioso al líder, su pulso aumentaba un poco, pero se esforzó. Se controlo…

-Por favor Pein, se lógico, hum. Claro que no hay nada-contesto el rubio seriamente.

Pein no le quitaba su intimidante mirada de encima.

-¡Sempai, sempai…!-Tobi llegó a la escena-¡Sempai, perdí mis canicas…!

-¡Lárgate Tobi, hum!

-¡Ok!

Pero Tobi solo se retiro como unos 10 pasos de ellos.

-En serio Pein, no se de donde sacaste esa suposición tan…

-¡Sempai! ¿¡En serio no ha visto mis canicas!? ¡Una era roja, una era azul, otra era verde…!

-En serio Pein no hay nada entre…

-¡Y una era redonda…!-siguió diciendo Tobi sobre sus canicas perdidas.

-Solo míralo Pein, hum-dijo el rubio aprovechando la gran estupidez de Tobi en ese momento.

Y Deidara se retiro a su "habitación" a dormir.

[Ya a la media noche]

Sasori apenas llegaba a casa. Vio la casa totalmente tranquila y sola hasta que oyó…

-Sempai… ¿Quiere un poco de…?

-Solo dame un poco de té, hum.

-Bien, aquí tiene… Sempai ¿Qué hace…?

-Solo guarda silencio, hum…

El corazón de Sasori se congelaba. Con mucho cuidado y, sinceramente, temor se dirigió hacia la cocina donde provenían las voces…

Y cuando por fin llego sus ojos contemplaron su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Deidara se encontraba besando al idiota de cabello negro.

Sasori no lo pudo soportar… Era tan horrible… No pudo soportarlo ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza como para ir a interrumpir la escena.

El pelirrojo se fue a su habitación.

Y sin pensarlo más tomo una decisión sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba.

[Al día siguiente]

-¡¿Tan pronto se largan!? ¡Por Jashin sama lo que daría por ver eso…!

Kisame e Itachi se retiraban de la casa a pasar su aniversario en otro lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos, espiados o escuchados.

-¡Espero que disfrutes mucho el no ver "Los Simpson"!-le dijo Kisame restregándole en la cara su castigo.

-¡MALDITO SEAS KISAME…! ¡QUE JASHIN SAMA TE REPRENDÁ…!

-¡Hidan no digas eso en este día!-le regaño Kakuzu.

-¡De acuerdo…! ¡QUE JASHIN SAMA TE CASTIGUE CUANDO REGRESES DE TU PINCHE ANIVERSARIO!

-¡Hidan…!

Y Kisame se largo con Itachi.

[Más tarde…]

-Feliz aniversario…-y Kisame le entrego a Itachi una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo.

-Kisame…-era un anillo con un pequeño diamante-. Muchas gracias…-y el Uchiha lo beso.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado… Oye Itachi san ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos Kisame-le dijo Itachi.

Un poco más tarde.

-Itachi ¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto? Al menos pude haberte ayudado un poco a pagar esto…-le dijo Kisame al llegar a una gran y lujosa suite.

-Eso es lo de menos… Solo me importaba estar contigo a solas…

-Si lo se, ni siquiera en nuestra alcoba podemos estar tranquilos-dijo Kisame burlonamente.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino?-ofreció Itachi mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Kisame se quedo hipnotizado mirando al Uchiha.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Quieres un poco de vino?

-Si, claro…

Y el joven Uchiha sirvió la bebida.

-Ten… ¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa? Hace calor…-murmuro Itachi con una seductora voz.

Kisame de inmediato le hizo caso al Uchiha.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi así…

-¿Ah sí?

-Cuando estábamos en un viaje a Konoha, nos detuvimos un rato a descansar, hacía mucho calor, era verano… Y entonces tú decidiste quitarte casi todo de encima, claro que tú lo hiciste creyendo que no te miraba…

-¿Me estabas espiando?-pregunto Kisame divertido.

-No lo podía evitar, jejeje… En verdad solo iba a preguntarte algo… Pero no me arrepiento-y el joven Uchiha se recargo sobre el pecho desnudo de Kisame mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino-. Oye Kisame…

-¿Si?

-¿Te importaría si empezamos con…?

-¿Te refieres a…?

E Itachi rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kisame y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Oh Itachi…-y el ex ninja de la niebla le abrió la bragueta.

-Tócame ahí…-pidió el joven Uchiha.

-¿Tratas de hablar vulgarmente Itachi san?-le pregunto Kisame con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha sonrió con timidez y de nuevo se abalanzo sobre los labios de Kisame.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Ahh… Me duele el cuello, hum.

Deidara apenas se estaba despertando. Se levanto de la cama estirando los brazos y dando un largo bostezo salió de la habitación a buscar ropa nueva en el cuarto donde se encontraba Sasori.

-Espero que no este de mal humor, hum…

Pero cuando llego no encontró a nadie, la habitación parecía vacía; solo miró un pequeño sobre encima de la cama.

-¿Qué es esto, hum…?-y el rubio tomo el sobre y se dio cuenta de que su nombre estaba escrito en el sobre.

Deidara abrió el sobre con cuidado y desdobló la hoja de su interior y…

"_Deidara:_

_No seguiré encadenándote… Me di cuenta de que tenías razón, ganaste. Se feliz. Cuídate._

_ Sasori."_

El lugar pareció quedarse sin aire.

Unas lágrimas cayeron encima de la carta, haciendo que la tinta se empezará a borrar.

Muy lejos de ahí…

Sasori caminaba con una capa oscura con capucha. ¿A dónde iba…? ¿Qué haría…?

No sabía.

El viento suave seguía soplando. Sasori seguía caminando sin parar...

¿Qué más podría hacer en esos momentos…? No estaba seguro; ahora lo único seguro es que ya no le quedaba nada de felicidad en el mundo.

Se convenció a si mismo: Nunca sería verdaderamente feliz.

La vida le había arrebatado todo desde cuando este era apenas un niño hasta en estos días…

Solo podía aceptarlo y resignarse, que más iba a hacer. Lo único bello que le quedaba eran sus recuerdos.

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que las haya hecho llorar, gritar, emocionar o lo que sea.** **¿Les digo un dato curioso e increíble? Yo, que difícilmente y escasamente suelto una lagrima, me agarre mariqueando mientras escribía las partes de Sasori… ¡NO LO COMENTEN CON NADIE MÁS! ¿¡Entendido!? Bueno me voy por que me voy a retocar el rubio de mi cabello hehe… ¡Si es pintado ya les dije!**

**¡Hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer y dejen comentarios!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: Ludmila chan, ¿Te digo algo? Por un momentillo pensé que te enojaste demasiado por lo que paso en el capi pasado y que dejarías de leer el fic hehe ^^ alivio que fue cuando vi tu review. Y te agregue al msn, perdón por no avisar.**


	7. Lastima igual a cariño

**Capítulo 7**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bien aquí la séptima entrega de fic, que espero yo les entretenga este cap****ítulo que estará cargado con unas escenitas de KisaIta, por que si no se habían enterado… Soy amante, fanática, adoradora de esa pareja, en serio no hay otra pareja que me guste más que esta, no pregunten por que… ¡Okay les diré XD! **

**No se la verdad se me hace muy tierna, linda, perfecta…bueno en fin me encanta más que cualquiera, de hecho solo hay 3 parejas que me gustan de Akatsuki, ¡Ah y no esta el SasoDei entre ellas! La neta no me gusta el SasoDei hehe… De hecho ni una pareja en donde este Deidara ¬¬ XD. **

**Bueno bueno no digo más tonterías que provocaran que sea aun más rara y que le caiga mal a la gente, por que en verdad una vez me dijeron rara unas chicas yaoistas solo por que dije que me gustaba el KisaIta y les dije que era fanatica de Orochimaru y no me gustaba Deidara a pesar de que hago cosplay de el, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debi decirles esto: ¡CHINGUEN A SU MADRE!… **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CINTHIA SAMA, FELICES 17, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA CAMISETA DE KYOYA! **

**¡Ah otra cosa más…! ¡Por fin voy a volver a la escuela, si! ¡No debería decirlo de esa forma pero que más da…! **

"**ADVERTENCIA el siguiente programa contiene:**

**-Violencia**

**-Contenido sexual**

**-Lenguaje Ofensivo**

**-Relaciones homosexuales**

**No es apto para niños" **

**¡Recuerdo que así iniciaban los programas en Locomotion…! ¡Ah cuando veía Evangelion en Locomotion, ahí si había anime y mucho! **

**¡Una vez más animaxx , jodete, métete tu put4 programación 99% gringa! Y no es por exagerar es cierto. **

**Bien, sin más estupideces y sin sonar más como un loquendo, aquí tienen. **

**

* * *

  
**

-Oh Kisame…

Itachi estaba sobre el ex ninja de la niebla. Ya casi estaba desnudo solo por unos pequeños boxers color rojo.

Ambos akatsuki no dejaban de acariciarse, parecía que nunca en su vida lo habían hecho.

-¿Qué haces Itachi…?-pregunto Kisame mientras el Uchiha tomaba un poco de jarabe de chocolate que venía junto con un par de postres que habían ordenado.

Itachi derramo el jarabe sobre el pecho de Kisame hasta su abdomen… Y empezó a saborear el dulce pasando lentamente su lengua por la piel de Kisame.

-Itachi… Qué… creativo estás…

El Uchiha sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

-Espera Itachi-dijo Kisame al sentir que Itachi llegaba más abajo.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto-musito el Uchiha mirándolo con una inocencia perversa.

Kisame se sonrojo un poco. Aún no podía quitarse el pudor totalmente…

Itachi empezó a bajarle la ropa interior usando sus dientes.

-¿Puedo...?-pregunto Itachi.

-D-de acuerdo…-respondió Kisame. Nunca antes le habían hecho lo que el Uchiha estaba apunto de hacerle-¡Oh Itachi…!

El Uchiha besaba con suavidad la punta del miembro de Kisame, provocándole a este último una enorme sensación de placer nunca antes experimentada.

-Itachi… sa…sácalo…-murmuro Kisame aunque la verdad no se le entendió nada.

Y…

-Itachi… No tenías que tragarlo…-jadeo Kisame.

Itachi solo se relamió los labios.

-¿En verdad quieres portarte mal eh?-pregunto Kisame.

-Bueno… Si lo quieres ver de ese modo…

Kisame se fue encima de Itachi, besando con energía su cuello… Mordiéndolo un poco entre pausas, sabía perfectamente que al Uchiha le encantaba.

-Kisame… Quiero pedirte algo…

-¿Qué?

-Hazme…

-¿Qué…?

-Hazme lo mismo que hice hace minutos-le dijo Itachi al oído.

Kisame se sorprendió en gran parte. ¿Qué podría contestarle…?

-Pero Itachi… Sabes que sería algo… peligroso-balbuceo Kisame.

-No me importa…

"O solo quiere saber que se siente o simplemente le excita lo peligroso que puede ser…" pensó Kisame.

[Mientras tanto…]

Un rubio estaba arrodillado, con la cabeza puesta sobre la cama y el rostro escondido entre los brazos.

Un pedazo de papel arrugado y húmedo yacía a sus pies…

La habitación que era de Sasori y Deidara ahora estaba abandonada por ambos.

Y de pronto alguien entró a la alcoba.

-Deidara sempai…

El rubio permanecía en silencio.

-¿Se encuentra bien…?

El rubio se movió un poco. Tobi se quito la mascara.

-Dígame que le ocurre sempai…

Deidara, con lentitud, levanto su rostro algo cansado y miró con tristeza al de cabello oscuro. Tragó saliva.

-No me pasa nada Tobi…-respondió el rubio con seriedad.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si… Tobi…

-¿Si sempai…?-y el rubio se abalanzo sobre el cabello oscuro, abrazándolo con fuerza… bueno demasiada fuerza, le encajaba las uñas de frustración. Se escucho un ligero sollozo…

Durante unos segundos más reino el silencio. Hasta que Deidara se levanto y salió del cuarto para ir al baño.

Ya cuando el rubio se encontraba en el cuarto de baño se limpió la cara con agua fría, pareció como si no hubiera llorado. No debía llorar, se maldecía a si mismo por haber derramado lagrimas…

-El se largo…-musito Deidara con la vista clavada al techo-. Se largo…

Decía Deidara eso una y otra vez, tratando de engañarse… Fue su culpa… El tuvo la culpa… Todo se fue a la mierda por él… La culpa era de él… Lo arruino… Y lo que más temía era que, tal vez, había destruido todo el amor que tenía Sasori puesto en él.

-Es mentira…-musito Deidara, protegiéndose con su orgullo-. El quiso irse…

Pero la culpa no se iba, permanecía firme en su mente.

-¡EL SE FUE…!

Y salió del cuarto de baño y se percató de que no había nadie ahí; no se escuchaba a nadie. Ni a Hidan…

En efecto Hidan no estaba en la sala de estar viendo TV, ni en la cocina ni se escuchaba ruido en su habitación, ni se veía a Kakuzu. Fue a ver si acaso estaban Pein y Konan en su habitación, pero nada.

Solo estaban Tobi y él.

-Sempai…

Deidara miró al chico detrás de él. Ahí estaba siempre, como si fuera una especie de sombra, siempre pegado a él, pasara lo que pasara; hiciera lo que hiciera, actuara como actuara, siempre estaría detrás de él, obedeciéndolo ciegamente.

-Tobi… ¿Me amas…?-pregunto de la nada el rubio mirando con una mirada vacía al de cabello negro. No había sonrisa, ni una expresión en él.

El chico de cabello negro se aproximo se acerco dos pasos a él. Y mirándolo directamente a los ojos…

Deidara sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-Te amo Deidara…

Y se acerco más al rubio.

-Lo amo…-dijo entrecortadamente.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos.

El rubio sentía que se desmoronaba de nuevo. Tomo a Tobi por el hombro y empezó a besarlo…

Aunque fuera por despecho.

-Sempai…

-No me vuelvas a llamar así-le ordeno el rubio-. Al menos que estemos frente a los demás.

-De acuerdo…

Deidara lo miró con tristeza. Ahora se sentía más culpable…

-Tobi… ¿No me odias?

-¿Por que debería…?

El semblante de Deidara se puso muy pálido.

-Te traeré algo de comer-dijo Tobi-. Necesitas acostarte un poco…-y como si fuera una joya lo llevo de nuevo a la habitación.

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡Por que carajo no me pude quedar en casa…!?

-Por que si te hubieras quedado en la casa estarías viendo "Los Simpson"…-respondió Kakuzu.

-¡Ayyy Kaku…! ¡Si vas a traerme acá en la calle, al menos cómprame algo de comer…! ¡Oh ya se…! ¿¡Que tal si cenamos costillas!?

-Me gustaría algo más ligero-dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Eh? ¡No me digas que ya estás igual que el niño vegetariano!

-No, pero…

-¡Entonces por Jashin sama, comeremos costillas…!-exclamo Hidan.

Kakuzu: ¬¬…

-¡Necesito proteínas Kaku…! ¿¡Acaso no quieres que siga teniendo este cuerpo o que…!?

-Creo que no se necesita preguntar Hidan…

-¡Me pregunto como la estarán pasando Kisame y el niño vegetariano…!-soltó Hidan feliz-¡Espero que Kisame se lo este jodiendo fuerte, ese niño necesita que lo…!

-¡HIDAN CALLATE!

-Ya ya pues… ¡Pero en verdad espero que Kisame se lo este chingando duro…!

-¡Hidan...! ¡Además no creo que Kisame sea de ese tipo…!

[Mientras tanto…]

-Kisame… Kisame… Más… Más profundo… Así… ¡Ah…!

Itachi recibía las embestidas de Kisame, el joven Uchiha estaba puesto boca abajo sobre el suelo; Itachi no quiso estar en la cama.

-Más… más… fuerte…-pidió el Uchiha jadeando-. ¡Kisame…ah…!-y Kisame comenzó a entrar en él con fuerza.

Itachi lanzaba gemidos, bueno que más bien parecían ya gritos apasionados; cosa que nunca se atrevería estando allá en casa.

Kisame, sin parar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tocaba una y otra vez el cuerpo de Itachi; toqueteaba su pecho, deslizaba sus manos por su blanca espalda y a ratos se inclinaba para aspirar el delicioso aroma del cabello de Itachi.

Vaya, perfecta forma de celebrar el día que se conocieron…

Kisame sentía que no había ser viviente más afortunado que él… Era el hombre más feliz, no podía pensar en otra cosa mejor que aquello… Nada podía lastimarlo siempre que tuviera a Itachi.

-Itachi…-gimió Kisame mientras aumentaba la velocidad y su corazón latía con más fuerza.

Y termino el acto como siempre.

Pero el clímax mental de Kisame no llegaba aun… No fue sino hasta que este último tuvo en sus brazos el cansando cuerpo de Itachi. El Uchiha le dedico una dulce mirada mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Kisame inclino su rostro hacia delante y en pocos segundos los suaves labios de Itachi estaban entrejuntados con los de Kisame.

-Me hubiera gustado haber dejado esto para el final…-murmuro Kisame sonriendo.

-Hubiera sido muy monótono…-dijo Itachi Uchiha lanzando una risita-. Ahora podemos hablar sin estar pensando en hacerlo en cuanto terminemos de aburrirnos hablando...

-¿Lo crees así? Hehehe, bueno vamos a aburrirnos…-y Kisame cargó a Itachi hacia la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas.

-¿Lo hice bien…?-pregunto Itachi.

-Itachi… Creo que con verte aquí desnudo es suficiente…-comento Kisame mientras se metía a la cama-. Cuando me iba a imaginar que acabaría así…

-¿Eh?

-O sea, hace años solo eras un niño de 15 años… Y ahora...-y Kisame pasó su mirada sobre el Uchiha-. Ahora eres todo un…

-¿Todo un que…?

-Bueno ya sabes que eres el chico por el que todo el mundo mataría…

-No me interesa eso, pero… Dime que me dijeras si no me conocieras y me vieras por la calle…-dijo el Uchiha intrigado.

Kisame: O___o?

-Eh…pues…

-Dímelo vamos…

Y Kisame se inclino y se lo dijo al oído.

-¿En serio…?-dijo Itachi con una sonrisita-. Vaya…

[Ya basta de fanservice de KisaIta XP]

[Mientras tanto… En Akatsuki House]

-¿Le gusto la comida…?

-Si, gracias Tobi…

Tobi recogió el plato de Deidara y fue a dejarlo en la cocina.

-Ya regrese… ¿Quieres algo más…?

-Si, hum-y el rubio tomo al otro por el borde de la ropa y lo atrajo a él plantándole un beso algo violento y forzado; casi se veía falso-. Abrázame… Y recuéstate en la cama…-ordeno el rubio sin emoción, parecía que una maquina lo decía.

Deidara se coloco encima de él. Sus manos pasaron a través del cabello negro de Tobi…

Tomo una mano de Tobi y con lentitud, como si estuviera indeciso, la llevo hacia su entrepierna y lo hizo acariciar aquella zona.

No era igual que antes para Deidara, aunque sentía el placer físico no sentía la misma emoción.

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA…! ¡LLEGAMOS…!

Deidara se quito inmediatamente de Tobi, se acomodo el cabello y se preparo psicológicamente para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin decirle nada a Tobi lo dejo ahí solo en la alcoba y el rubio fue a encontrarse con Hidan.

-¡Hey rubio…! ¡Ahora yo salí y no te invite, HAHAHA!

-Si como si me importara, hum-replico el rubio.

-¡Oye Deidara chan…!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Tienes la bragueta abajo!-se burlo Hidan-¿¡Acaso te estabas haciendo la paja…!?

-¿¡POR QUE ESTAS OBSECIONADO CON HACERSE LA PAJA, HUM!?

-¡Tenías el puto cierre abajo, dame otra razón tan buena como esa, maldito rubio puto…!

-¡Ya cállate, ya me tienes harto con eso! ¿¡Y de donde vienes a todo esto, hum…!?

-¡Fui a dar un pequeño paseo…!

-Ah sí… Por que te quitaron a "Los Simpson" ¿verdad?

-¡CALLATE! ¡Oye ahora que me acuerdo, te iba a preguntar…!

-¿Qué?

-Hace mucho rato que no te veo con Sasori… ¿¡Que onda con uste…!?

-Sabes que me empezó a doler la cabeza, me voy a acostar un rato, hum-soltó Deidara inmediatamente.

-¿¡Que carajo te pasa Dei chan…!?

-¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA, HUM!-le grito Deidara poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

Hidan: ¿¡Que onda con este pendejo…!?

Deidara entro de nuevo a la habitación, Tobi se estaba mirando en el espejo, estaba examinándose los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa, te duelen los ojos o que, hum?

-No, solo se metió algo en el ojo sempai…

-¿¡Que te dije sobre llamarme así!?-le reclamo con violencia.

-Ah ah lo siento…

-Prepárate para salir, hum…-murmuro Deidara.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a salir…

-Pero ya es de noche y…

-Cállate y apúrate, hum. Me voy a vestir…-declaro el rubio seriamente sin una pizca de emoción.

[Mientras tanto…]

-¿No quieres un poco?-ofrecía Itachi Uchiha dándole una cucharada de helado de vainilla a Kisame.

Se encontraban cenando en sobre el gran sillón que se encontraba en la suite, estaban viendo justo el programa que a Hidan le habían prohibido ver.

-¿Estas viendo eso solo por que a Hidan no pudo, verdad?-le pregunto Itachi Uchiha con tedio.

-Pues la verdad… Sí, me siento genial mirando algo que Hidan ama tanto y le prohibieron-comento Kisame con una voz triunfante.

Itachi: O___o

-Bien… Como digas…

"¡Rápido Marge, si llegamos temprano nos toman una foto con los 2 mosqueteros vivos…!"

-Eh…-musito Itachi.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Apúrate Tobi, hum.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Solo sígueme…

Los 2 akatsuki caminaban en las calles de la aldea más cercana, solo necesitaban encontrar un lugar en donde vendieran sake.

-Deidara-dijo Tobi de repente.

El rubio se sintió tan incomodo cuando Tobi le habló por su nombre.

-No deberías de beber cada vez que…

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa, hum!? ¡Si quieres puedes largarte…!-le grito Deidara.

Pero esta vez no fue el típico grito con toque cómico, sino que este fue un grito de violencia y amargura.

Tobi retrocedió un par de pasos y decidió quedarse callado.

Deidara entró al establecimiento sin estar al pendiente de que Tobi lo siguiera o no.

El rubio tomo asiento y rápidamente le llevaron una botella de sake.

Deidara dio un primero gran y largo sorbo, en honor a Sasori.

"En verdad que no debería ahogar sus penas de una manera tan burda…" pensó Madara Uchiha mirando al rubio bebiendo sin parar desde su mesa.

30 minutos después…

Deidara ya estaba con la cara puesta sobre su mesa, con el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

Uchiha Madara se levanto de su asiento y fue a encargarse de Deidara pero en cuanto este puso una mano en su hombro…

-¿Qué haces, hum…?

-Ya es suficiente, ya no debe de seguir así…

Deidara miró con rencor a Tobi. Se puso de pie.

Y se le quedo mirando unos minutos más.

En verdad este estupido se preocupa por mí, pensó Deidara.

-Bien, vamonos, hum.

-Volvamos a casa, no esta en las mejores condiciones de estar en la calle…

-No quiero volver a casa, hum-dijo Deidara.

-¿Eh?

-Consigue otro lugar en donde dormir, pero no quiero ir a casa…-replico el rubio.

El chico de cabello negro se aseguró de que Deidara caminara bien y contesto:

-Bien, conseguiré un lugar donde dormir, ahora vamonos…

[En Akatsuki House]

-¡¿En donde carajo estarán Pein, Konan, el pendejo de Tobi y el maldito rubio!?-exclamo Hidan mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para ir a dormir como buen niño.

-Quien sabe que estará pasando, pero siento que no es nada bueno-dijo Kakuzu-. Mira que Pein dejo la casa sola… Y solo estamos tú y yo…

-Lo que me da una idea… ¡Por Jashin sama…!

-¿En que estas pensando Hidan…?-pregunto Kakuzu con algo de miedo.

-¡Podemos c0ger en la sala, en el baño, en el pasillo, en la cocina, en donde sea…!-exclamo Hidan más que emocionado.

-¡QUE ESTUPIDECES MÁS GRANDES…!-grito Kakuzu.

-¡Vamos Kaku, es una idea tan buena! ¿¡No me digas que esta noche no quieres aprovechar la casa sola…!?

Kakuzu se quedo pensando unos segundos… Tomo la mano de Hidan y se regresaron inmediatamente a la sala de estar.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Una habitación por favor… Muchas gracias-dijo Uchiha Madara o más bien "Tobi" recibiendo las llaves de la habitación.

El legendario Uchiha cargaba al rubio en su espalda, aunque este último estaba consciente no tenía las fuerzas ni la coordinación como para caminar por si solo.

Y subieron a su alcoba.

Uchiha Madara dejo a Deidara sobre la cama. Le aflojo un poco la ropa para que durmiera cómodamente y lo cubrió pero…

-Espera, quiero ir al baño, hum-y el rubio se levanto y con torpeza se fue al cuarto de baño.

Uchiha Madara tomo asiento sobre la cama, esperando a que Deidara volviera.

Cuando el rubio salió del baño se había quitado la camisa.

-¿Por qué te quitaste la camisa? Te vas a resfriar-le dijo Tobi.

-Por que quise quitármela, hum-y Deidara tomo asiento en la cama junto al Uchiha.

Deidara miró a Tobi disimuladamente; desde sus pies hasta su cabello.

-Creo que me tengo que ir…-dijo Uchiha Madara pero sin embargo permaneció sentado.

Deidara pensaba en alguien más, como deseaba ver a Sasori de nuevo aunque sea solo para pelear…

"Si el se fue, fue por que ya no quería verme nunca más…" pensó Deidara, obviamente solo para inflarse el orgullo y seguirse mintiendo…

Y el rubio como por quinta vez en el día junto sus labios con los del chico de cabello negro.

Uchiha Madara le correspondió el beso de una manera tan animada y natural…

Deidara se apartó un momento de "Tobi" clavando sus azules ojos en él.

-¿Qué pasa…?-pregunto Tobi.

Deidara tenía su rostro gacho y sombrío.

-Como si no lo supieras…-resopló Deidara con un deje de amargura.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos a hacer el…-y el rubio no pudo seguir.

El rostro de Uchiha se quedo en silencio. El cuerpo de Madara se excito al instante de oír la preposición…

Pero algo le hizo detenerse. Ya había tenido el "valor" como para hacerle "eso" a Deidara, pero no sabía si tenía la cara suficiente como para volver a tocarlo después de aquel acto y aún menos mientras Deidara estuviera despierto y consciente… Así que…

-No es necesario…-musito el Uchiha.

-Aún en estos momentos eres un completo idiota-declaro Deidara mirándolo con lastima y frustración.

-Haré lo que tú me ordenes-dijo Tobi mientras tomaba una mano del rubio.

Las palabras de Tobi le conmovieron. Podría sacrificar su propia felicidad si Deidara se lo ordenaba; pero que chico más estupido había encontrado.

-Ven aquí…-dijo Deidara mientras se metía a la cama.

Tobi se acostó junto al rubio.

-Puedes recostarte sobre mí tonto…-murmuro Deidara mientras miraba con tristeza al chico de cabello negro.

No le daría su cuerpo, pero al menos quería recompensarle todas sus estupideces que había hecho solo por él.

Deidara comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura mientras miraba el techo fijamente… Sin quitarse de la cabeza al pelirrojo de ojos miel.

[Mientras tanto con el dúo zombie]

-¡Oh por Jashin sama…! ¡Ah si me gusta…!-gritaba Hidan moviéndose violentamente sobre el miembro de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Justo como había propuesto Hidan, se encontraban "c0giendo" en la cocina (Ya verán cuando se entere Pein…).

-No te muevas tan… Ah… tan rápido tan pronto…-replico Kakuzu poniendo sus manos sobre los perfectos glúteos de Hidan.

-¡Ayy callate Kaku, puedo sentir que estás entrando con ansias…!-dijo el albino mirando hacia abajo ya saben en donde.

Kakuzu dio un gruñido.

-¡Ahora vayamos al baño! ¡Oh yeah Jashin sama…!-y el albino se separo de Kakuzu y como si fuera completamente normal se fue corriendo desnudo hacia al baño.

[Al día siguiente…]

-Ah ¿Ya es de día?…-suspiro Itachi Uchiha abriendo sus ojos.

-Si fuera tú no me levantaría…-le sugirió Kisame aun con la sabana cubriéndole hasta la cabeza.

-Bien… Creo que siento demasiada flojera…

-¿Flojera…? Antes decías tedio ahora dices flojera, se escucha muy bien de ti, flojera no se oye malo cuando lo dices.

Itachi lanzo un bostezo y jaló la sabana para seguir durmiendo cómodamente.

[En Akatsuki House]

Kakuzu estaba durmiendo en el sillón, no traía camisa solo pantalones pero esta pieza ropa estaba muy debajo de donde debería estar.

Y en cuanto a Hidan, el albino dormía a pierna suelta sobre Kakuzu. El pequeño Hidan estaba desnudo (Que sorpresa).

-Kaku… Sí… Da… Dame más…-balbuceada Hidan dormido.

Y llegaron Pein y Konan, esperando a ver a sus compañeros despiertos.

-Kaku…Métela toda…-seguía balbuceando el albino.

Pein se quedo completamente tieso, Konan se quedo sin habla y cerró los ojos en un segundo, toda la cara de la kunoichi estaba roja.

-¡HIDAN…! ¡KAKUZU!-exclamo Pein sumamente indignado.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA…!?-grito Kakuzu asustado.

-¡POR JASHIN SAMA QUE CARAJO…!

-¡LARGUENSE A SU CUARTO! ¡Y PONGANSE ALGO DE ROPA DE INMEDIATO!-ordeno Pein molesto.

[Mientras tanto…]

Uchiha Madara estaba despierto mirando por la ventana. Había pasado la mejor noche que pudo haber vivido en su vida… Deidara le había abierto una pequeña puerta por voluntad propia, pero solo por mera lastima.

-No puedo seguir viéndote así…-suspiro Madara.

Era un día completamente soleado.

-Tobi…

-Buenos días…

-¿Estas bien, hum?

-Si. Deidara…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Extraña a Sasori…?-pregunto "Tobi" suavemente.

Deidara abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

-No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en frente de mi-le dicto el rubio con rencor-. Ya es hora de que volvamos… Pein me dará un largo sermón de seguro, hum.

Deidara se puso de pie, se vistió rápido y se acomodo el cabello.

-¿Cómo a que hora te despertaste, hum?-le pregunto Deidara con una mirada desconfiada.

-Me levante muy temprano Deidara sempai…

-¿¡Acaso no puedes decirme solo Deidara!?-le grito el rubio.

-¡Oh lo siento mucho, l-lo olvide…!

-¡Apúrate, ya no tengo dinero como para desayunar por aquí…!

-Como quisiera no volver como por un mes…-decía Kisame poniéndose la camisa.

-No creo que podrías estar sin pelearte con Hidan…-dijo Itachi peinándose.

-Bueno, creo que si… Extrañaría pelear con ese tonto… ¡No me espero a burlarme de él!

-¿Qué le vas a decir?-pregunto Itachi sin descuidar su cabello.

-Que mire los Simpson y el no…

-Pienso que es algo cruel, a el le gusta mucho ver esa cosa-dijo el joven Uchiha terminando de hacerse su tradicional peinado.

-¿Cruel? ¡Nos molesta a cada rato, te dice cosas y a mí no me deja de joder y…!

-Si pero esa es la forma de ser de Hidan, lo que tú harías sería con la intención de lastimarlo-le explico Itachi.

-Ok, no le diré nada entonces…-resoplo Kisame.

E Itachi y Kisame se dispusieron a regresar a casa.

[Más tarde…]

-¿Deidara…?

-¡Itachi, Kisame…!-exclamo Deidara sorprendido.

Itachi miró con intriga al rubio y lentamente su mirada se transformo en un mangekyou que se poso en el Akatsuki de la mascara naranja.

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi?-le pregunto Deidara con un tono algo desafiante.

-Nada…-respondió Itachi secamente-. Vamos Kisame…

-Ese niño sharingan es algo entrometido, hum-murmuro Deidara con desden.

-No importa sempai, ignórelo…-dijo "Tobi"

-Itachi san… ¿Crees que esos dos tuvieron…?

-Lo que sea pero la verdad que esto es algo indignante ¿¡Como pueden…?! Quiero decir… Es algo…

-Calma Itachi…

Y por fin llegaron a casa.

-Hasta que por fin llegan…-dijo Pein. El "líder" de Akatsuki estaba ahí como a 3 pasos de la puerta principal.

-¿Nos estabas esperando o que?-pregunto Kisame.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien más…-dijo Pein.

Y llegaron Deidara y "Tobi".

-¿De donde vienen?-pregunto Pein con algo de dureza.

-Salimos, me embriague un poco y no pudimos regresar hasta hoy, hum-replico Deidara sin mirar directamente a los ojos a Pein.

-Tobi, quédate necesito hablar contigo-ordeno Pein.

-¡Si vas a hablar con él! ¿¡Por que no hablas conmigo también!?

Pein miró molesto al muchacho rubio y a Tobi.

-Si vas a estar con ese temperamento-dijo Pein-. Hablaré más tarde contigo… Ya pueden irse.

Deidara y Tobi se fueron creo que a su habitación.

-¡Oh ya llegaron…!-exclamo Hidan-¡Hey Deidara chan! ¿¡De donde vienes!?

El rubio lo ignoro totalmente.

-¡VETE AL CARAJO DEIDARA!-le grito Hidan mandando al rubio a la mierda-¡NIÑO VEGETARIANO VOLVISTE…! ¿¡Como estuvo la cogid4…!?

Pein puso cara de sin comentarios.

-Eh… Bien, bien…-respondió Itachi.

-¡HIDAN!-exclamo Kisame.

-¡Te dije que en cuanto volvieras de tu aniversario pagarías y Jashin sama te castigaría!

Kisame: ¬¬…

-¡Oye Kisame, te llego una carta!-exclamo Hidan anunciando como siempre.

-¿Una carta?

-Si, es cierto Kisame-intervino Pein.

-¡Si, es al parecer que es de tu jodida sobrina…!-dijo Hidan-¡Por que viene de tu antiguo país…!

-¿¡QUE!?-bramó Kisame asustado.

-¡Nunca había conocido a una chica tan maleducada, grosera y sin vergüenza como ella…! ¡Cuando fuimos a buscarte nos mando a la verg*…!

-Dime algo que no sepa… Veamos que tanto dice… Esto no es de ella, es de uno de sus compañeros-y Kisame abrió la carta, leyó y después se quedo callado con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Kisame?-pregunto Pein.

-¡A VER!-y Hidan le arranca el papel de las manos-¡Por Jashin sama…! ¡ESTA MUERTA!

-¿¡Que!?-se sobresaltó Itachi.

-¡Esta muerta…! ¡Murió…!

-¿Quién murió?-pregunto Pein.

-Mi sobrina…-respondió Kisame sin poder creerlo.

Kisame tiró la carta y aun con la cara de asombro se fue a la cocina por algo de agua.

-Kisame…-murmuro Itachi yendo detrás de él.

-¿Kisame tenía una sobrina…?-pregunto Pein totalmente confuso.

-¡Si! ¿¡No te dije!? ¡Se llama Levita o más bien se llamaba Levita…!

-¿Estas bien…?

-Si, solo que… Nunca me lo esperaba, siempre le decía que se moriría joven, pero no pensé que fuese a ser cierto…-dijo Kisame.

-¿Vas a ir para allá?-le pregunto Itachi.

-No. No podría, además ni siquiera quedó rastro de su cuerpo… Así que no tiene caso ir-replico Kisame.

El semblante de Kisame estaba desanimado pero sin embargo no se miraba triste.

-Kisame… ¿Es mi imaginación o no estas tan mal como creía…?

-La verdad Itachi, no me siento tan mal como se esperaría…

Itachi se quedo algo perplejo.

-¿Y sabes que pienso Itachi? Pienso que es mentira

-¿Crees que esta viva…?

-Puede ser. Pero como sea no puedo hacer nada, quiero un poco de agua…

[Más tarde]

"¡Me llama usted, entonces voy, DON BARREDORA es quien yo soy…!" cantaba Homero Simpson.

-¡Un día, lo juro por Jashin sama, pondré mi negocio de barredoras de nieve!-exclamo Hidan alzando un puño.

-Hidan, si acaso llegas a tener tu negocio ¿Crees que funcionaría aquí?

-Ehm, ¡Algún día puede llegar a nevar aquí!

-Claro Hidan, claro…

-Hidan, Kakuzu les pediré que se retiren…-dijo Pein al llegar a la sala de estar.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Estoy viendo "Los Simpson", carajo Pein!

-¡Ahora mismo, necesito hablar a solas aquí!

-¡Pues no moveré el culo hasta que se terminen!-declaro Hidan cruzando los brazos.

-Hidan ya levántate por favor-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡NO!

-Mira Hidan hiciste un desastre ayer en la casa, te acostaste por toda la casa y no quiero imaginarme que pudiste haber echo así que… Será mejor que te retires o haré volar el televisor-dijo Pein seriamente.

-¿¡EH!? ¡POR JASHIN SAMA NOOOO!

-¡Andando, retírate por favor!

-¡MALDITO SEAS PEIN!

Y en unos segundos más.

-A ver Pein ¿Ahora que quieres, hum?-replico Deidara mirando con aburrimiento a Pein.

-¿Dónde esta él?

-¡Yo que se, desapareció hace media hora, hum!

-No me refiero a Tobi, ¿Dónde esta Sasori?

-El…el…

-¿Se fue, cierto?

-¡SE LARGO POR QUE QUISO IRSE!-exploto Deidara cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Mira Deidara, tú y yo sabemos que…

-¡ME VALE MIERDA QUE DIGAS…!-le grito el rubio-¡El se largo por su voluntad, yo… yo…!

-Si Sasori se marcho fue solo por que no quería seguir haciéndote infeliz-dijo Pein entrecortadamente-y por que tú solo querías…

Y, sorpresivamente, Pein recibió un golpe la cara.

-No necesito que nadie me este cuidando, menos tú Pein…

Y Deidara se marchó.

Unos segundos después, Konan había llegado con él.

-Nagato, no vas a poder hacerlo reaccionar-le dijo Konan suavemente-. Ya son varias veces que tratas de hablar con él…

-Además no resolverás nada solo con Deidara-dijo una voz. Itachi Uchiha entraba en escena con Kisame-. Tienes que hablar con Mada…

-No puedo hacer eso Itachi-replico Pein.

-Pero si no lo intentas jamás se podrá progresar…

Pein se quedo callado.

-Tal vez él tenga un poder sobre ti, pero yo trataré de hacer algo-declaro Itachi hablando acerca de Madara.

Pein se acerco a Itachi.

-Si haces eso pones en riesgo a todos-le dijo Pein seriamente mirándolo fijamente con su rinnegan.

-¿Qué?

-No hagas nada que pueda interferir en sus planes o si no…

-¿O si no que?

-Bien sabes lo que él puede hacer Itachi-dijo Pein acercándose más a Itachi.

-Lo se, pero no podemos permitir que siga caminando libremente después de todo lo que ha hecho… Además ¿Has pensando alguna vez en como se siente Sasori?

Pein bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué paso con Sasori?-pregunto Itachi.

-Él se marcho Itachi…-respondió Konan.

El joven Uchiha miró asombrado a su "líder".

-¿¡Acaso te parece bien que Sasori se haya ido y haya renunciado a todo solo por que…!? ¡Solo por que…!

-Itachi san tranquilízate-le dijo Kisame.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces Pein!?-le pregunto Itachi.

-¡Lo hago por el bien de…!

-¡OMJ, tengo tanta sed…! ¿¡Que están haciendo eh!?

-Nada…

-¡Okay como digan…!-y Hidan se fue a la cocina.

-Entiéndelo Itachi, por el bien de todos, no te metas en el camino de Madara por más que intentes…-siguió diciendo Pein hablando muy cerca de Itachi-. No podrás cambiar al mundo tan rápido y cuando quieras…

Itachi Uchiha miraba con su sharingan al rinnegan con frustración y…

-¡HEY NIÑO VEGETARIANO!-y Hidan le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que Itachi se abalanzará hacia el frente y…

-¡PEIN!

-¡ITACHI!

-¡OMJ!

La boca de Itachi estaba pegada a la de Pein. El Uchiha tenía sus ojos tan abiertos al igual que Pein.

Konan y Kisame: Sin palabras…

De inmediato se separaron.

-¡QUE GENIAL POR JASHIN SAMA, ESTUVO COMO PARA UNA FOTO!

-¡HIDAN…!-exclamo Pein.

[Mientras tanto…]

-Deidara san…

-¿Tan rápido volviste Tobi? ¿A dónde habías ido, hum?

-Bueno, solo fui a caminar… Deidara quería…

-¿Qué?

-Quería decirte algo…

-¿Hum?

-Sé donde esta Sasori-dijo el chico de cabello negro.

Deidara sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Q-que dijiste Tobi...?

-Se donde encontrarlo-respondió Tobi.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Sé que desde que él se fue… Has estado como si estuvieras muerto…-musito "Tobi"-. Así que…

-Tobi…-y el rubio se acerco a él le dio una bofetada y después con mucha fuerza le abrazo-¿¡Por que haces esto imbecil…!?

-Por que aunque demuestre lo contrario se que no es feliz…

Deidara miro con enojo al chico mientras sentía que unas lágrimas querían salir.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si no, ya verán… Ha no es cierto, jeje. La neta el capítulo me salió algo novelesco ¬¬**

**¡¿Sabían que si fuera un Akatsuki me gustaría ser Kisame?!**

**¡Hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por leer y dejen comentarios para saber que opinaron!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	8. Una pelea final

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como andan? Espero que bien y si no ya saben para algo existieron los Akatsuki... **

**Bien, aquí la octava entrega de mi fic, este se podría decir que es el "Final", pero aun me falta un capitulo más que será una especie de epílogo, así que aún me falta un capítulo más. Y disculpen la tardanza si les pareció una eternidad la actualización es que como ya sabrán entre de nuevo a la prepa y pues ya saben me quita tiempo.  
**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, que en mi opinión no salió muy bien que digamos, a ver que dicen ustedes. Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas y chicos que leen esta cosa, en serio podrían estar haciendo cosas mejores XD. **

**Muchas gracias por haber hecho de este fic un exito (bueno a mi parecer lo es) más pronto de lo que yo esperaba jejeje. **

**Catalunaa, gracias por tus reviews en cada uno de mis fics Akatsuki, me alegro de que hayan gustado. De algo que me di cuenta es de que chicas que no son muy amantes del Yaoi que digamos, leen esta cosa, y eso me alegra mucho. Y de hecho yo escribo no con la intencion de hacer Yaoi, sino con la intencion de que se ve lo más natural posible bueno si me entienden XD. **

**¡Ah otra cosa no me pierdan de vista, por que proximamente sacaré 2 fics más, que estarán muy divertidos y buenos en mi opinion, un spoiler: Uno será Sasunaru, pero no cualquier Sasunaru, tendrá algo extra ya lo verán jeje! **

**"El Arte es la explosión, sale directamente desde el corazón... O son las cosas eternas, que dejan una huella y que nadie la supera...Ese debate si que me intriga; El arte es de los heroes que su voluntad admiras, tal vez, puede ser, que algún día yo seré artista de la vida o un gran heroe, no lo se..." **

**-extracto del fandub al español de la canción "Heros come back"  
**

**

* * *

  
**

¿Iría a buscarlo…? ¿Se atrevería…?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez Deidara en una de esas noches raras, solitarias.

Ahora se sentía más confundido que nunca, tantas cosas corrían en su cabeza; mientras que en su corazón sentía una horrible ola de emociones mezcladas: ansiedad, miedo, vergüenza, orgullo, pena… Pero el peor de todos aquellos sentimientos era el amor, el amor que no tenía dueño, que se encontraba perdido, dividido y se mendigaba cuando sentía lastima por aquel sujeto de cabello negro…

El rubio escuchaba la respiración de Tobi que dormía sobre su cama esa noche.

Al ver a Tobi las emociones de Deidara se bañaban en una tristeza que jamás le había llegado.

Tobi le había dicho que lo amaba, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser… Y lo mejor de todo, se lo demostraba cada día; Ya fuera humillándose, haciendo cualquier estupidez por él, el amor de aquel idiota se confirmaba en sus acciones.

Fue hasta buscar a Sasori por solo ver a Deidara feliz…

¿Qué otra prueba podría ser suficiente? ¿Qué otra prueba podría ser más clara que esa…?

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujo la cara de Deidara.

Ahora Deidara dormía. El agobio de pensar en tantas cosas hizo que el sueño venciera al cuerpo del rubio.

Ahora era Madara Uchiha quien estaba de pie, vigilando el sueño de su amante mientras se dedicaba a acomodar sus pensamientos, aclarar sus emociones y decidir el futuro…

Pero solo por Deidara sufriría todo lo que tuviera que sufrir.

Como se arrepentía ahora, ahora se arrepentía infinitamente de aquel acto tan imprudente que le había hecho a Deidara…

No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y bueno ¿Quién podría sacarse esa culpa? Tal vez un legendario criminal, un despiadado al que ya no le importara la vida o a alguien más al que ya no le importase nada tal vez no le hubiera molestado, pero Madara, incluso después de haber hecho tantas locuras en su larga vida, aún le importaba la felicidad… La de él y la de los demás.

-Por un momento pensé en que podría llegar a serlo…-musito Madara.

¿Sería capaz de cumplir con sus palabras? ¿En verdad le entregaría a Sasori el amor de Deidara en bandeja de plata…?

¿Se lo dejaría así nada más?

Quien sabe, esa clase de cosas solo se pueden contestar al momento justo, al instante de cuando tengas que hacerlo…

[A la mañana siguiente…]

Los ojos de Deidara apenas se empezaban a abrir…

Un nuevo e inesperado día empezaba hoy.

-¡OMJ, HOT CAKES…! ¡ADORO ESTAS PENDEJADAS…!-exclamaba Hidan mirando el desayuno con alegría-¡Te luciste Konan!

-Son solo Hot cakes…-respondió la chica-. Pero en fin decidí hacer esto de desayunar pues… Creo que necesitamos un poco de…

-¿¡DE QUE!?

-Un poco más de calma…-dijo la chica tomando asiento con una taza de café.

-Bueno esas estupideces no las entiendo, pero…-dijo Hidan-¡Se que esta comida si es apta para el niño vegetariano…!

La cara de Kisame e Itachi: ¬¬

-¡Por que…! ¡Como ustedes saben…! ¡Itachi es vegetariano, y pues no puede comer carne, por que es vegetariano…!

-Bien Hidan creo que ya entendimos tu punto-soltó Pein.

-¡¿Tú sabías que Itachi era vegetariano?!

Pein solo levanto las cejas como gesto de contestación.

-¡¿Y tú Konan…!? ¿¡Sabías que Itachi es vegetariano!?

-Hidan ya acaba con eso-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Pero es que si no saben que Itachi es vegetariano tal vez puedan cometer el error de darle algo de carne…!-explico Hidan "preocupadísimo".

-Gracias Hidan-dijo Itachi mirándolo con aburrimiento.

Ya eran las 10:00 AM. Y el desayuno termino hasta las 11:00 AM

[Sí, entre comida, el café y el postre y la plática el tiempo se va obviamente]

-¡Oigan y a todo esto…! ¿¡En donde carajo están el idiota de Deidara chan y el pendej0 de Tobi!?

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Oye Hidan ¿Quieres ver TV?-le pregunto Kakuzu para desviar su atención del problema-¿Jugar algo…?

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Hoy iban a dar un programa especial de "Los Simpson"!-exclamo Hidan.

-Bien, vayamos a verlo…

-¡Ok Kaku…!

-¿Y en donde está Deidara en realidad?-pregunto Itachi a Pein.

-Como si lo supiera… Solo puedo asegurar que ya se largó junto con Madara-respondió el "líder".

Kisame miró con un recelo a Pein y como si fuera casi inconscientemente se interpuso entre Itachi y Pein.

-¿Quieres decir algo Kisame?-le pregunto Pein.

-Nada en especial ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que te pusiste en medio de Itachi y… No me digas que solo por lo de ayer…

-¿Y sí acaso digo que sí?-inquirió Kisame.

-¡Oye Kisame, no fue su culpa, Hidan empujo a Itachi, Itachi es quien debería alejarse un poco más de Pein…!-interfirió Konan.

-¡Mira Konan, solo no quiero que Itachi este tan cerca de él, es obvio después de lo de ayer!-se defendió Kisame poniéndose molesto.

-¡Así…!

-Kisame, por favor…-decía Itachi.

-Konan, ya déjalo…-dijo Pein poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la kunoichi-. Solo fue un accidente, que quede claro para todos, SOLO un accidente-les dictó.

-Bien, ¡Pero si vuelve a pasar otro accidente te juró que…!

-¡¿Cómo crees que yo estoy interesado en Itachi!? ¡Cielos, Kisame…!-se exalto Pein-¡No quise decir que no fueras interesante o atractivo Itachi, solo que…!-empezó a balbucear Pein totalmente confundido.

-¡Bien, bien creo que ya es suficiente!-dijo Konan-. Así ya esta bien…

-Ok, vamonos Itachi por favor…-dijo Kisame.

[Mientras tanto…]

Deidara se estaba vistiendo. Aún se debatía entre Tobi y Sasori…

Pero había decidido ir a buscar a Sasori, no podía estar sin él. Pero antes de irse decidió leer un poco; tomo el diario de Itachi, abrió y leyó lo que decía en la primera página que encontró: "El amor es un símbolo de eternidad. Barre todo sentido del tiempo, destruyendo todo recuerdo de un principio y todo temor a un final"

Deidara leyó varias veces hasta que dijo:

-Tobi… Vamos…-dijo Deidara con un tono apagado.

El chico de cabello oscuro se levanto de la cama y siguió al rubio.

Partirían a un inesperado camino.

Salieron de la casa sin que nadie se enterara, excepto alguien…

-¡HEY DEI CHAN! ¿¡A dónde vas…!? ¡RESPONDEME YA POR EL AMOR A JASHIN SAMA!

-Tengo que salir, hum.

-¿¡Cuando vas a volver!?-pregunto Hidan.

-No se… Tarde, hum-y Deidara se fue.

Hidan se quedo seriamente en silencio.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hidan…?-pregunto Kakuzu preocupado al ver a Hidan tan serio.

-Ehm… Nada… nada…

"¡Ya soy universitario…! ¡Ya no necesito el diploma de la escuela secundaria…! ¡Soy intelectual, muy inteligente!" exclamaba Homero Simpson.

-¡OH AMO ESE CAPÍTULO…!-exclamo Hidan olvidándose de todo.

Kakuzu: o___O?

[Un par de horas más tarde…]

-La verdad opino que no debiste actuar de esa manera-dijo Itachi Uchiha estando en su habitación.

-Ya sé, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento…

-Solo fue un accidente-murmuro Itachi.

Kisame miró con recelo a su pareja.

-Claro, se que el tonto de Hidan te empujo…-dijo Kisame cruzando los brazos.

-¿En serio te molesta tanto…?

-Dime, si tú me vieras besando, aunque sea solo un accidente, a otra persona ¿No te pusieras así?

Itachi: ¬¬…

El joven Uchiha se acerco a Kisame y le planto un apasionado beso.

-¿Ya estas bien…?-le pregunto el Uchiha.

-Si, gracias… Solo no te acerques tanto a Pein.

-Como digas Kisame…-suspiro Itachi poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Creo que Pein nos está llamando…

-¡¿Por qué le pones tanta atención!?-inquirió Kisame volviendo a sus celos.

-¡Solo nos está llamando, tal vez sea una emergencia!-dijo Itachi molestándose.

-Bien, bien…

Y fueron a ver que rayos tenía que decirles Pein.

-¡Hey niño vegetariano, mira…!

Konan, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan estaban en la sala de estar junto con Zetsu e inesperadamente dos chicas idénticas.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Hasta que por fin llegan-soltó Zetsu.

-¡Hola!-saludaron las dos chicas desconocidas.

Kisame e Itachi se quedaron perplejos.

-Buenas tardes…-respondieron Itachi y Kisame mirando a las chicas.

-Les presento a mi novia-dijo el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-Lo mismo digo-murmuro el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

Itachi y Kisame se quedaron: O___o?

-¡¿Verdad que esto está de locos…!?-Exclamo Hidan-¡¿Se pueden imaginar como han de…!?-y Kakuzu le tapo la boca.

-Así que…-intervino Konan-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto la chica de cabello azul para cambiar de tema.

-¡Ah Zetsu-kun están lindo…!-exclamo una de las chicas gemelas; esta tenía un vestido blanco y cabello rubio-¡Nos conocimos cuando ambos estábamos paseando por la misma zona…!

-¿Podrías hablar un poco más bajo?-le pidió la otra chica, esta tenía un vestido negro y esta tenía cabello oscuro.

-Me pregunto cual chica es la de cada quien…-murmuro Kakuzu.

-Yo siempre pensé que Zetsu se metía consigo mismo-dijo Hidan por lo bajo.

-Yo pensé que nunca estaría con nadie…-dijo Kisame por lo bajo.

-¡Y así fue como nos conocimos!-concluyo la chica de vestido blanco-¡Además Zetsu kun y yo compartimos el gusto por el medio ambiente y…!

-Oye, perdón, pero ¿De cual Zetsu eres novia…?-pregunto Itachi con amabilidad.

-¡Ah pues obvio que de mi Zetsu kun!-exclamo la chica alegre y tontamente.

Su hermana puso una cara de: ¬¬, justo al igual que Zetsu oscuro.

-Bien, creo que ha quedado claro-musito Kisame.

-¿No quieren un poco de té?-ofreció Konan.

-¡Ay claro que sí, a mi me encanta el té, al igual que Zetsu kun! ¿¡Verdad amor…!?-exclamo la novia de Zetsu blanco poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Konan a la cocina.

-No la soporto…-musitaba la chica de vestido negro-. Disculpen la molestia…-soltó mientras seguía detrás de su hermana.

-En verdad que esto si es extraño-murmuro Itachi sin poder creer la gran sorpresa de Zetsu.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué Zetsu habrá traído a sus novias?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-Tal vez es por que hoy es su cumpleaños…-informo Itachi.

-¿¡EN SERIO ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA PLANTA!?-exclamo Hidan-¡Mierda ya parece que nunca ha vivido con nosotros…!

[Mientras tanto…]

Deidara y Tobi seguían caminando, durante todo el trayecto, desde que salieron de casa, no se habían dirigido palabra.

-En verdad que no lo puedo creer Sasori…-dijo Orochimaru mirando al pelirrojo.

Sasori había hecho una pequeña escala con su antiguo compañero, Orochimaru. Se encontraban charlando en el pequeño vestíbulo de la secreta residencia del sannin.

-Bueno después de haberte dicho todo esto… Quiero pedirte un favor-murmuro Sasori con voz apagada.

-¿Sobre que es?

-Me pregunto si tú podrías o si conocieras de alguien que pudiera hacerme…

-¿Hacerte que Sasori san…?

-Alguien que pudiera convertirme en una marioneta por completo-dijo Sasori.

Orochimaru abrió mucho sus afilados ojos, era obvio que le había sorprendido esa decisión.

-Sasori… Esa decisión no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera-dijo Orochimaru-. Se que tu deseo siempre ha sido el de convertirte en un ser completamente artificial pero…

Sasori lo miró con amargura.

-¿No crees que podría valer la pena seguir viviendo con tu humanidad…?

-¿Solo para seguir viviendo en esta porquería de mundo?-inquirió el pelirrojo-. Solo venimos a este mundo para sufrir…

-¿Y acaso ese sufrimiento no fue también hermoso?-le pregunto el sannin.

Sasori siguió mirando gélidamente al sannin.

-Sé como te sientes-dijo Orochimaru-. Aunque no lo creas, ambos pasamos por situaciones similares…

Sasori se puso de pie.

-Bien, me voy-declaro el pelirrojo sin tono de voz.

-Sasori, conserva esa pequeña parte de vida que te queda…-dijo Orochimaru suavemente.

Sasori solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y se retiro con la ayuda de Kabuto.

-Sasori sama…

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió secamente.

-Solo quería confirmar si en verdad usted estará dispuesto a convertirse en una marioneta por completo…-le dijo Kabuto cuando ya estaban a fuera de la casa del sannin.

-¿Y por que te interesa?-inquirió Sasori.

-Pues yo podría ayudarlo…

Sasori miró de reojo al chico de las gafas.

-¿Y por que querrías hacer eso?-le pregunto intrigado Sasori dándose la vuelta entera para verlo frente a frente.

Kabuto observaba al marionetista con los ojos entrecerrados. Se quito los anteojos y se aparto un poco el cabello de la cara.

Sasori miró aun con más desconfianza a Kabuto.

-Si vas a seguir quitándome el tiempo…-musito Sasori.

-No, espere por favor…

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme…?

-Por que yo…-empezó a decir Kabuto con una voz suave y casi nostálgica-, por que yo… Aún le debo un par de cosas…

Y entonces el chico de cabello gris se acercó a Sasori y acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo.

-Aún le debo algo Sasori sama-murmuro Kabuto mientras no le quitaba la mirada al pelirrojo-. Y creo que usted también me debe algo…-y entonces el chico de cabello gris adelanto su cara preparándose para un beso.

Sasori retrocedió unos pasos mirando molesto a Kabuto.

-¿Con quien esta tu fidelidad niño…?-le pregunto Sasori-. Eso paso hace años… Pensé que ahora solo vivirías por Orochimaru…

-Y lo hago Sasori sama; pero no puedo dejar las cuentas sin ajustar…-dijo Kabuto volviéndose a poner las gafas-. Claro que ahora solo soy de Orochimaru sama, eso no lo olvide…

Sasori lanzo un bufido. Y se dio vuelta y se echo a caminar.

-Además pensé en que, tal vez, una pequeña distracción le haría sentir mejor después de haberse separado de Dei…-y Kabuto tuvo la tremenda de esquivar y salvar su cara de unas agujas empapadas en veneno.

-Siempre hablas de más niño…-dijo Sasori con desdén echándole una última mirada.

[Más tarde en Akatsuki House]

-¡Oh mi querido Zetsu kun, eres tan lindo cuando te pones a discutir…!-exclamo la "muy brillante" novia de Zetsu blanco; su novia daba brinquitos en ese momento haciendo que sus grandes atributos rebotarán.

-¡No mam3s…! ¡¿Cómo le hizo la puta planta para conseguir eso…!?-pregunto Hidan apuntando hacia los senos de la chica.

-¡Callate Hidan!-le dijo Kakuzu mientras le daba una rebanada de pastel de cumpleaños de Zetsu.

-¡¿Por qué caraj0 el pastel sabe tan raro!?-pregunto Hidan molesto al probar el pastel.

-¡Yo lo hice, lo hice especialmente para mi Zetsu kun…!-contesto la chica.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y con que lo hiciste?-pregunto Konan con la amabilidad que pudo, ya que también le había desagradado el sabor del pastel.

-¡Le puse pedacitos de carne!-contesto la chica.

Todos, a excepción de los 2 Zetsu, Hidan y la animada novia de Zetsu, pusieron una cara de: WHAT DA FUCK?! O____o ¡YUCK WUAK PUAJ!

-¡Miren la cara del niño vegetariano, por Jashin sama parece que se va a desmayar y también quiere vomitar…!-exclamo Hidan apuntando con su dedo índice al joven Uchiha.

-¿¡Itachi…!? ¡Vamos Itachi, rápido…!-dijo Kisame mientras se lo llevaba con cuidado al baño más cercano.

-Sabía que no debía de probar ese pastel…-dijo la novia de Zetsu oscuro con voz aburrida.

[Minutos después…]

-¡Lo siento tanto…! ¡Gomenasai, les prometo que ya no volveré a hacer un pastel sin antes ver la fecha de caducidad, sabía que debía revisarla…!-terció la chica de vestido blanco-¡En verdad siento haber enfermado a uno de los amigos de mi Zetsu kun!

Zetsu seguía igual como siempre, casi sin hacer escándalo, solo dejándose alabar por su novia.

-En verdad como habla…-soltó Zetsu oscuro.

-Parece que no ha dejado de abrir la boca en todo el día-agregó la chica de vestido negro.

Itachi apenas volvía de su estadía en el baño por el

"accidente" del bizarro pastel.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos-declaro Zetsu oscuro.

-¿Tan rápido?-soltó el otro Zetsu.

-Recuerda tenemos reservaciones en el restaurante-le recordó Zetsu oscuro.

-Ah sí…

-¡Espero volver a visitarlos pronto! ¡En verdad me divertí muchísimo…! ¡Muchas gracias a todos, en serio!

-Gracias a ustedes por venir, que les vaya bien…-dijeron Pein y Konan luciendo hospitalarios.

-¡Bye bye, muchas gracias, besos a todos…!-siguió despidiéndose la novia de Zetsu blanco.

Y hasta que se largaron.

-Cielos…-suspiro Konan-. En verdad que esa chica es algo…

-¿Tonta?-sugirió Pein.

-No tonta, sino algo… "Hiperactiva"-dijo Konan.

-¡¿Le vieron las tetas…!? ¡Por Jashin sama juraría que podría meter mi cabeza entre ellas…!-exclamo Hidan mientras simulaba sus palabras con las manos.

-¡HIDAN…!-y Kakuzu jalándolo de una oreja se lo llevó.

-¡KAKU…! ¡Por favor no tan fuerte…!-y Kakuzu se apiado de él y lo dejo libre-¡Por fin, Jashin sama…! ¡Oye niño vegetariano…! ¿¡Acaso te fuiste a vomitar solo por que comiste carne!?

Itachi: ¬¬…

-Mira Hidan, cualquiera vomitaría con esa cosa-dijo Kisame.

-¡No, pero en este caso estamos hablando del niño vegetariano…! ¡Escucha…! ¡Cuánto te puedo apostar a que si Itachi no hubiera descubierto que tenía carne no lo hubiera vomitado…!

-¡Por favor Hidan ya cálmate!-le rogó Kakuzu.

-¡Espérame un momento más Kaku! ¡O sea si alguna cosita contiene algo de carne el niño vegetariano puede ir a vomitarla…! ¡Ah pero si yo digo que no quiero comer algo me obligan a comer a verduras…!

-Ya te saliste del tema…-dijo Kisame.

-¡OK Ok! ¡Pero quiero dejar algo bien claro…!-anunció Hidan mientras que los demás lo observaban-¡ITACHI NO COMERÁ CARNE NUNCA…!

Y entonces, como casi igual de fugaz y sorpresivo que un rayo, el rostro de Hidan fue golpeado por el puño limpio de Itachi Uchiha.

Todos se quedaron: O____O! en especial Kisame.

Itachi miró con molestia a Hidan que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Asumes que soy paciente y me subestimas… Así que por favor no me vuelvas a molestar sino con todo respeto volveré a golpearte ¿De acuerdo?-dijo el Uchiha y acto seguido se retiro a su habitación dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

-¡GRACIAS JASHIN SAMA…!-exclamo Hidan de repente-¡Al fin ese niño ha despertado…!

Todos se quedan: O____o??

[Ya tarde…]

Deidara y Tobi habían llegado a un pequeño poblado. Ya era de noche, estaban buscando un lugar para descansar y seguir lo más pronto su búsqueda.

Cuando por fin hallaron en donde dormir.

-Tobi…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer, hum…?

-¿Eh?

-¿En verdad tú…? Quiero decir que… ¿Estas realmente dispuesto a terminar así?

"Tobi", quien ya estaba libre de su mascara, miró a Deidara con detenimiento. Su mirada de ojos negros era algo fascinante después de que esos ojos habían pasado tanto tiempo escondidos debajo de una mascara.

-Deidara… Yo haré lo que tú quieras-dijo el chico de cabello negro.

El rubio miró con incomodidad a Tobi, maldecía mil veces tener que sentir aquello.

Deidara se puso su ropa de dormir se acomodo el cabello y se dispuso a acostarse sin decirle una palabra más a Tobi.

Más tarde, cuando Deidara creía que Tobi ya estaba dormido, se levanto de su lugar, se acerco lenta y cuidadosamente y con suavidad rozo sus labios.

Los ojos de Tobi se abrieron perezosamente.

-Deidara… Debe de dormir…-le dijo Tobi.

-¿Por qué eres tan estupido, hum?-le pregunto el rubio mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué siempre me dice eso?

-Por que lo eres… Solo un idiota haría esto, hum-dijo Deidara mientras se sentaba sobre Tobi.

-¿Hacer que…?

-Olvídalo, hum…-y el rubio se quito de encima de él.

"Tobi" siguió a Deidara con la mirada y hasta que vio que el rubio volvió a acostarse se volvió a dormir.

Y cuando Tobi ya dormía Deidara se levanto de nuevo solo para encender el televisor.

"Y me desvelo pensando en ti.

No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto  
no veo la hora de explicarte que soy yo  
y recuperar los momento que perdimos  
en el camino solos tu y yo…

Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad  
un abrazo por la noche un cuento  
que te haga soñar  
Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer  
Contigo yo quiero aprender…

Por ti puedo ser una tarde en tu piel  
una vida en tus ojos de miel  
Por ti vuelvo hacer amor y fe  
No veo la hora de volverte a ver…"

Deidara contemplaba un video musical; le recordaba a alguien…

Justo como lo hacía un pelirrojo a poca de distancia de ahí…

"No veo la hora de volver  
No veo la hora de volverte a ver…"

-¿Por que…? Aún no puedo creer que este lejos de él…-musitaba Sasori. El pelirrojo estaba sentado debajo de un gran árbol, había hecho una fogata. Miraba hacia el cielo nocturno; en medio del bosque se podían visualizar tantas estrellas en el oscuro cielo.

[Al día siguiente…]

Amaneció nublado. Deidara se despertó más tarde de lo que había planeado, todo por haberse desvelado pensando en Sasori…

-Tobi… ¿Dónde se metió…?-pregunto el rubio tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

El rubio se levanto de inmediato y se puso la ropa para salir.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido, hum?-se preguntaba el rubio mientras se acomodaba el cabello-. De seguro fue a traerme el desayuno…-se imagino Deidara saliendo del cuarto.

Pero "Tobi" no estaba llevándole el desayuno sino que… Estaba haciendo otras cosas…

Sasori ya se encontraba caminando siguiendo su indefinido destino, quien sabe que le pasaría.

-Así que aquí estas…-dijo una fría y madura voz a espaldas de Sasori.

Sasori se detuvo como si lo hubieran congelado.

El cielo pareció nublarse un poco más.

[En Akatsuki House…]

-¡¿Hasta cuando volverá el puto travestido?!-preguntaba Hidan sobre el paradero de Deidara-¡El rubio me dijo que volvería tarde pero nunca dijo que se tardaría una semana…!

-Hidan es su vida no la tuya-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Pero sin el no puedo hablar con alguien de mis cosas…!

-Como digas…

-¡ADEMÁS, EL PUTO RUBIO SE LLEVO EL DIARIO DE ITACHI!-exclamo Hidan sumamente molesto-¡¿Ahora que cosa voy a leer que me entretenga…!?

-¡¿Qué!?

-¡Digo que que mierda voy a leer ahora…! ¡Todavía no terminaba de leerlo…! ¡Ni siquiera llegue a una parte donde el niño vegetariano escribiera sobre su vida intima…!

-¡YA YA BASTA! ¡En primera deja de anunciar que leíste el diario de Itachi! ¡Y en segunda, Itachi nunca escribiría un suceso tan delicado como "eso"…!

-¿¡Y como lo sabes!?

-Itachi no es del tipo de personas que escribirían sus cosas más secretas en un cuaderno que alguien, algún día, pudiera leer-explico Kakuzu cruzando los brazos.

-¡PERO NO ES JUSTO, DEIDARA SE LLEVO EL DIARIO…!-siguió quejándose Hidan.

Kakuzu: ¬¬…

-Vaya, parece que será una gran tormenta… Mira esos nubarrones…-dijo Kakuzu al darse cuenta del mal clima que acontecía ese día mirando por la ventana de la sala de estar.

-¡ESPERO QUE UN RAYO ATERRIZE EN EL PUTO DE DEIDARA…!-maldijo el jashinista-¡Jashin sama castígalo por dejarme aquí sin diversión…!

-¡HIDAN NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS…!

-Espero que no llueva demasiado-dijo Kisame cerrando con mucho cuidado la ventana de su habitación-. La última vez que llovió mucho se empezó a filtrar el agua por las paredes…

-Le pediremos a Pein que necesitamos reforzar las paredes o le pediremos que deje de hacer que llueva-comento Itachi Uchiha quien estaba acostado en la cama.

-¿Crees que este clima sea por que Pein anda estresado…?

-Es lo más probable. En estos momentos deberá estar pensando en que estarán haciendo Sasori, Deidara y Madara…-dijo el joven Uchiha

Kisame termino de asegurar de cerrar correctamente la ventana y se metió en la cama junto con Itachi.

-Si pudiera saber en donde se encuentran iría a ayudar a Sasori…-murmuro Itachi con una mirada triste-. Madara lo destruirá en cuanto pueda...

Kisame se desanimo un poco.

-Nagato… ¿Qué pasa…?-pregunto Konan.

Konan y Pein se encontraban en la cima del edificio clave de la aldea de la lluvia. El edificio santuario que tenía para gobernar a su aldea…

-Ya va a comenzar-respondió el dueño del rinnegan.

El semblante de Konan se torno pesimista y casi lúgubre.

-Espero que todos salgan bien de eso…-dijo la chica. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia alcanzaban a mojar su cabello azul.

-Por fin te encuentro; me preguntaba a donde podrías haber ido…-dijo Madara Uchiha, con la mascara puesta.

Sasori no podía asimilar lo que sentía… Solo tuvo el pensamiento para despojarse de su capa y empezar a sacar lar armas.

-Así que quieres pelear… No quería llegar a esto… Pero creo que no servirá de nada que me oponga-y se quito su mascara naranja dejando un rostro maduro al descubierto.

Sasori observo con detenimiento la cara de aquel bastardo… Se lo había imaginado más joven, pero lucía mayor que él… Ahora lo que le repugnaba más era preguntarse como Deidara pudo haberse metido con ese tipo.

-Parece que mi sharingan no tiene efecto en ti… Pero aún así no bajare la guardia…-musito el legendario Uchiha mirando con fijeza al marionetista.

Una ligera lluvia ya estaba presente en lo que sería el campo de batalla. Sasori, antes que todo, antes de ir a matarlo… Quería asimilar todo el odio que sentía por ese ser tan detestable, incluso se cuestionaba si en verdad ese tipo se merecía que lo odiaran…

-Así que… ¿Quieres comenzar con esto de una vez por todas?-pregunto suavemente el Uchiha-. Si no te importa me gustaría terminar rápido con esto…

Y sin responder la pregunta Sasori puso sus manos hacia delante con un fugaz movimiento y de sus palmas empezaron a salir largas e intensas llamas. Unos discretos lanzallamas se asomaban en sus manos.

-¿Empezamos con esto eh…? ¡Katon, Goukakyou no jutsu…!

Y al igual que el marionetista, Madara Uchiha empezó a crear largas y fuertes llamaradas. Ni siquiera la lluvia podía bajar las llamas de ambos.

Las llamas de ambos eran muy intensas, pero no lo suficiente para ganarle a Madara.

Sasori detuvo el ataque. Madara también.

-Hace mucho que no usaba ese jutsu…-murmuro el viejo Uchiha.

Sasori no escuchaba las palabras del otro. No quería perder más tiempo en escucharlo…

-¿Una marioneta…? Vaya por fin veré que tan hábil eres con esos muñecos-dijo Madara mientras que con voz relajada estiraba los brazos.

Sasori había invocado a una de sus marionetas, su favorita:

El tercer Kazekage.

-Al menos esa luce un poco mejor que Hiruko ¿Sabes? Nunca me gusto su diseño…-comento el Uchiha.

Pero Sasori no solo saco al tercer Kazekage… Si no que abrió el pequeño compartimiento de su pecho, saco un pequeño pergamino y en una cuestión de segundos un ejército de marionetas se encontraba frente de Uchiha Madara…

Las todas las marionetas portaban un arma. Eran 100 o tal vez más de cien…

Quien sabe, pero solo el hecho de tener un semi ejército de mortales marionetas frente a uno intimidaba.

Se escucharon chirridos y los característicos ruidos de las marionetas y salieron disparadas sobre Madara.

Sasori manipulaba ágilmente cada una de sus marionetas, concentrándose en matar de una vez por todas a aquel idiota. ¿Matarlo sería lo correcto? No le importaba eso en lo absoluto… Pero la pregunta más importante sería: ¿Acaso Deidara regresaría a sus brazos después de que acabara con aquel imbecil?

Madara esquivaba a una velocidad impresionante los ataques de las marionetas y cada arma que le lanzaba Sasori.

Pronto las obras del marionetista comenzaron a disminuir su número, Madara acababa con facilidad con las marionetas.

Madara esquivo otra marioneta más y se detuvo un momento, entornando con los ojos al pelirrojo. La lluvia se intensifico y unos fuertes truenos se escuchaban…

Sasori aprovecho ese breve momento de pausa por parte de Madara y ataco con unas 50 marionetas a la vez, todas ellas iban directamente hacia él…

-Ya me aburrí de estas marionetas, quisiera ver otro jutsu…-dijo Madara Uchiha.

Sasori enfureció un poco más al fallar al querer atacarlo.

-¿Qué tal si me deshago de ellas por un rato?-pregunto Madara totalmente relajado. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir mostró unos vibrantes, aunque algo cansados, ojos rojos con unas pequeñas marcas.

Sasori observo con atención los ojos de su enemigo. Su forma cambiaba…

-Te las devolveré luego…-declaro el Uchiha mientras que como si fuera por arte de magia todas las marionetas de Sasori se empezaron a ir hacia una especie de hoyo negro y conforme más entraban se empezaron desvanecer en la nada. Pero aún le quedaba su marioneta vital la del tercer Kazekage.

Sasori miraba aterrado como hacía esfumar a sus marionetas en cuestión de segundos.

-Bien, ya esta.

Sasori lanzo un repentino y escalofriante grito de furia, avanzando rápidamente hacia Madara.

-¿Taijutsu…? Me hará bien luchar un rato en este modo…

-¡CALLATE…!

Y de nuevo se hundieron en su pelea. Cuerpo a cuerpo y aunque Sasori no fuera un experto en combate de ese tipo el enojo, la furia y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos lo inspiraba para querer ver la cara del idiota totalmente echa pedazos.

Madara solo peleaba a la defensiva; Sasori atacaba con navajas bañadas en un líquido púrpura que surgían del brazo del tercer kazekage…

"Veneno…" Madara observo con detenimiento que casi todas las armas del pelirrojo estaban bañadas en una sustancia obscura.

Una navaja rozo el brazo derecho de Madara.

La pelea no era lo suficientemente sofisticada para el nivel de ambos… Al parecer estaban más concentrados en acabar rápido con el otro que en estar pensando en alguna estrategia de combate.

-Sasori si eso es todo lo que tienes, creo que deberíamos de parar con esto…

Sasori le lanzo una gran navaja, pero Madara alcanzo a esquivarla.

-No tiene caso que sigas desperdiciando armas y chakra en esta pelea… Aunque yo te mate aún seguirías siendo el ganador-le dijo seriamente el legendario Uchiha mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

Sasori se alteró un poco.

-Creo que eres suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que Deidara no puede estar en paz sin ti… Así que me rindo.

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron en una expresión atónita, sentía una indignación enorme… ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de el?

Y si acaso era verdad, aún así no le perdonaría todo lo que le hizo sufrir…

Abrió un compartimiento de uno de los brazos de su marioneta del kazekage y de ese pequeño compartimiento surgieron miles de brazos más que se dirigieron directamente hacia Madara.

Y de repente Sasori y Madara dejaron de pelear, se quedaron completamente quietos, lo único que movieron fue su vista…

Deidara había llegado al campo de batalla.

Las miradas de Sasori y Deidara se volvieron a encontrar…

El rubio miró a "Tobi" después.

-Deidara…

-Tobi, deja esto, vete de aquí, hum-le ordeno Deidara con un semblante serio y a la vez nervioso.

-Deidara sempai no puedo…-replico "Tobi", que a los ojos de Deidara, lucía como un muchacho.

-¡Te digo que te largues de aquí…!

-No lo hará…-susurro Sasori aumentando la locura de su mirada.

Deidara volteo a ver al pelirrojo. Unos segundos después una lluvia de agujas envenenadas cayó sobre Madara, casi rozando a Deidara.

-¡Tobi…! ¡CUIDADO…!-le grito el rubio. Deidara, al percatarse del peligro del veneno, saco un poco de arcilla y rápido creo una figura lo suficientemente grande como para que "Tobi" y él pudieran subir en ella.

Sasori no podía soportarlo más. Incluso ahora Deidara protegía a ese bastardo…

Aún miles de agujas salían disparadas hacia Deidara y "Tobi"… Unas pequeñas bombas fueron hacia Sasori.

-Si así es como lo quieren…-y Sasori, bajando su rostro, movió un poco a su "tercer kazekage" y con un leve movimiento de mano provoco que de la marioneta saliera una especie de arena, pero no era arena común…

-Arena metálica…-musito Deidara sin apartar la vista de su maestro. La cara de Deidara adopto una expresión de extrema precaución.

Sasori le lanzo una fugaz mirada de odio a Deidara y a Madara y después la arena metálica empezó a tomar formas geométricas.

Deidara subió un poco más… Pensaba en que maniobra tenía planeada hacer…

Por ahora no tenía que bajar ni un solo metro de donde estaba…

-Deidara, déjame bajar…-dijo Tobi de pronto.

-¡¿ERES UN IDIOTA…!?

-Por favor, te pido que me dejes bajar…-le pidió "Tobi" seriamente.

La lluvia, la concentración de estar al pendiente de cualquier ataque, la terrible confusión de sus sentimientos, su mente entre Tobi y Sasori; Deidara en pocas palabras no sabía ni que hacer no pensar…

-¡ESPERA…! ¡TOBI…!-grito Deidara contemplando como Tobi se lanzaba desde la figura de arcilla hasta llegar al suelo.

Sasori miró sorprendido como Madara volvía a tierra firme.

-Tobi…-Deidara descendió de inmediato a un lado del Uchiha.

Deidara miró con temor a Sasori, aunque lo hizo disimuladamente.

-Mírame…-murmuro Sasori-, al menos ten el valor de mirarme… ¡MIRAME!-grito Sasori mirando a Deidara con locura.

Deidara, sintiendo un enorme peso sobre él, lenta y dolorosamente volteó a mirar a Sasori…

Sus ojos color miel con ese toque de locura y melancolía volvían a toparse con los de Deidara.

-Sasori no danna…

-Después de haber hecho quien sabe cuantas estupideces…-empezó a decir Sasori ya solo pensando en Deidara-Ahora vienes aquí… ¿Y para que…? Solo para venir con ese idiota y burlarte de mí…-susurro Sasori con el rostro gacho.

Deidara miraba con culpa al pelirrojo.

-Pero se los agradezco mucho a ambos… Me hicieron darme cuenta de varias cosas… La primera es que por fin pude saber que tanta fidelidad podrías tenerme Deidara; la segunda es que me di cuenta hasta que punto puede llegar una persona a ser un imbecil… Y la tercera es… Que debí de hacer esto desde un principio…

El rostro de Sasori se irguió.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme la cara después de todo…?-pregunto Sasori con una furia inyectada en cada palabra.

Deidara iba a responder la pregunta pero quien contesto fue:

-Vine aquí para darme por vencido…-dijo Madara Uchiha.

-¿Darte por vencido…? ¿¡Darte por vencido…!? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE YA TE RINDES…!-exploto Sasori-. Ahora que ya conseguiste todo lo que querías ya no te importa nada más…

-Me importa y es por eso que vine a buscarte-declaro Madara con desafío-. Hice lo que hice… Y ahora vengo aquí por que estoy patéticamente arrepentido…

Deidara volteo a mirar a "Tobi" con una tremenda confusión ¿De que estaba hablando Tobi…?

Sasori miró con más enojo a Madara.

-Y lo más importante es que no importa lo que haga, nunca seré lo que Deidara necesita…-dijo el Uchiha.

-¡ERES PATETICO…!-exclamo Sasori lanzándole una de las enormes figuras de arena metálica.

Deidara, sin pensar bien, empujo a "Tobi" para evitar que saliera herido y el golpe lo recibió él.

Deidara salió barrido sobre el suelo, completamente noqueado el impacto tan fuerte y repentino del ataque.

Sasori quedo completamente congelado al darse cuenta de que había golpeado a Deidara…

-Deidara ¿Estas bien…?-pregunto Madara tomando al rubio entre sus manos.

-Eres un idiota, hum-musito Deidara apenas abriendo los ojos. No podía ver bien… Se tallo los ojos con su mano y al poder ver claramente se dio cuenta de que no era Tobi quien estaba sosteniéndolo, sino un hombre completamente extraño para él.

-Deidara…

-Sharingan…-dijo Deidara al percatarse de los ojos del hombre que lo sostenía en esos momentos. Deidara se aparto de aquel extraño inmediatamente. ¿¡Quien era ese tipo con el maldito sharingan!? Se pregunto Deidara; todo se hacía más confuso cada vez.

-Deidara, tranquilo…

-¿¡Quien eres!?-pregunto el rubio exaltándose.

-Soy yo… Tobi…

Deidara se quedo sin aliento. Hubo un shock en su cabeza.

Sus ojos se pasearon con cuidado por aquel hombre…

Tenía la misma ropa de Tobi, el mismo cabello, pero su cara no era igual, la cara que recordaba de Tobi era un rostro joven en cambio este ya era una cara de madurez.

-¡¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota!?-inquirió Deidara-. Tú no puedes… No puedes ser Tobi…-decía el rubio sintiendo una desesperación estupida-¿¡En donde rayos se metió Tobi…!?

-Deidara escúchame, por favor ¡MIRAME!-le pidió Madara tomándolo por los hombros.

Sasori quería disfrutar el momento de la ruina de aquel idiota.

-Soy yo… Mírame, escúchame, se que puedes sentirlo… Deidara…-y el Uchiha miró directamente a los ojos de Deidara.

-¡YA BASTA…!-grito Sasori harto de verlos juntos. Avanzo hacia Madara y de nuevo comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, dejando atrás a Deidara.

De nuevo el cuerpo de Madara estaba rodeado de numerosas armas y cuchillas, todas ellas bañadas en veneno…

-Sasori, no tiene caso que sigamos peleando…

-¡CALLATE…!

-Entonces… Por favor, ya mátame de una vez por todas…-dijo el Uchiha de repente.

Sasori se detuvo. Contemplo con rencor al legendario Uchiha.

-Morirás sin duda… Pero no por un favor, sino por mi venganza… Pagarás un poco todo lo que provocaste…-declaro Sasori mientras sacaba de si mismo una larga manguera con punta de aguja, y al igual que casi toda sus armas, estaba empapada con veneno.

-¡Sasori no danna…!-grito Deidara con voz desgarradora mientras corría hacia ellos.

Pero Sasori no escuchaba a nadie o nada en esos momentos. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en matar a ese maldito Uchiha.

Deidara comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bombas para evitar que Sasori cometiera un ataque fatal; pero incluso Madara quiso que Deidara permaneciera lejos de ellos.

-Espero que nunca olvides esto, recuérdalo bien…-musito Sasori mientras apuntaba su aguja hacia Madara.

-Me disculpo contigo, se que es estupido decirlo cuando estoy apunto de irme pero… Realmente siento haberte hecho esto, tú mereces más a Deidara que yo… Y el te necesita…

Sasori miró con profundidad a Madara. No sabía si debía seguir odiándolo o simplemente tenerle lastima.

-Cuídalo bien, hasta luego…-y Sasori le inyecto la larga y gruesa aguja de veneno a Madara, virtiendo en él todo su odio...

Deidara se detuvo en seco, cayó al suelo de rodillas, con sus ojos completamente abiertos en una expresión de horror.

Sasori saco la aguja del cuerpo de Madara, dejando el cuerpo de este caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

Madara aún se movía un poco…

Deidara se acerco rápido a lo que fue una vez "Tobi". El rubio lo recargo sobre su regazo mientras que contemplaba, hasta entonces para él, su desconocido rostro. En efecto era "Tobi" aunque era completamente diferente… Pero aún sentía eso tan fuerte por él.

-Dei… Deidara…-y con mucho esfuerzo el Uchiha abrió sus ojos que aún seguían siendo sharingan.

-Tobi…-el rubio no podía creer que eso pudiera estar ocurriendo-. ¿¡Por que…!? ¡¿Por qué…!?-exclamo Deidara abrazando con fuerza el ya débil cuerpo de Madara-¡Eres un tonto…! ¿¡Por que tuviste que ser tan tonto!? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que te pasará esto…!?-inquirió con violencia y desesperación-. Tobi…

Madara tosió un poco.

-Al menos será feliz Deidara sempai…-dijo entrecortadamente el Uchiha con un hilo de voz; sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

-Tobi… Abre los ojos… ¡Abre los ojos tonto! ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO IDIOTA…! ¡DESPIERTA…! ¡DESPIERTA…! ¡IDIOTA, DESPIERTA…! Por favor… Despierta…

Pero el cuerpo del Uchiha se quedo completamente quieto… Los brazos de Deidara estrechaban fuertemente el último rastro de lo que había sido "Tobi".

-Dijiste que siempre me seguirías, tonto…-musito Deidara mientras se mordía los labios. Unas lágrimas querían derramarse sobre su rostro.

La lluvia se detuvo. Las nubes se empezaban a retirar… Unos débiles rayos de sol comenzaban a salir.

Deidara seguía estrechando a un falso recuerdo mientras que Sasori solo pudo quedarse parado mirando sin ninguna emoción en él como había acabado todo.

* * *

**Bien... ¿Que tal? Pudo haber quedado peor... Como sea espero que les haya gustado. Esperen el siguiente capítulo...**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la proxima y dejen comentarios para saber que opinan! **

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: ¡Ah pasen a Deviantart y chekense la galería de madara-nycteris, ya hizo un dibujito de Tobi y Dei en la montaña rusa X3, y tambien pasen a ver la gelería de Karu suna! Bye bye! **


	9. Una señal

**Ultimo Capítulo**

**Bien, aquí la última entrega de este fic que fue un "Triangulo" amoroso de Sasori X Deidara X Tobi.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic y más aun espero que les guste este capítulo y si no pues ni modo es mi fic y así lo hice. Y no lo digo por arrogancia, es que simplemente así es, uno hace lo que hace y no lo cambiara por que así es su estilo y así lo escribe uno.**

**En el capítulo anterior, hubo algunos descontentos, pero espero que con este capítulo se arreglen las cosas o se empeoren XD. Ah y quiero recordarles, el capitulo anterior NO FUE el final, para las que pensaron que si lo era.**

**¿Por qué Madara tuvo que morir? Por que tenía que hacerlo y ya, era la única forma de alejarlo de Deidara.**

**¿Por qué las cosas no pueden terminar bien y bonito?**

**Por que esto no es un cuento de hadas y menos una novela con final color rosa.**

**Ah y quiero recordarles chicas, a ver si pueden recordar lo que los Akatsuki realmente son, son criminales clase S, o sea pueden ser unos asesinos despiadados cuando se requiera. Pero al final de cuenta serán humanos, bueno me callo hehehe y no sigo con mi filosofía de Evangelion.**

**Bien como sea, aquí tienen, con mucho respeto y agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen esto… En serio MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

**"Las personas que insultan con la máscara del anonimato, no son peleadores, son los cobardes más bajos…"**

**Capítulo dedicado a: A mi amigo, mi compañero Vale, sin ti quien sabe que haría.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Deidara aún tenía en sus brazos a "Tobi".

Sasori permanecía de pie, con una mirada perdida…

Ya todo había acabado. ¿Ahora que pasaría…?

Deidara siempre había declarado que lo mejor de la vida se tenía que esfumar tarde o temprano, ahora podía comprobarlo concretamente, nunca había pensado en que las cosas terminarían así… Nunca se imagino que sería así de doloroso.

Deidara, con gran coraje, se apartó de Tobi y recostó el inmóvil cuerpo sobre el suelo. Observo por unos momentos el rostro de "Tobi"; su tranquilo semblante… Parecía que se había marchado completamente satisfecho, lucía que se había ido en paz.

Deidara se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Tobi. Ahora lo único que podía hacer por el era llevarlo de vuelta a casa…

Sasori avanzo de repente; se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, sin más que hacer.

El rubio miró acongojado a su maestro, este último podía sentir que el rubio lo observaba.

Ni uno de los 2 hablaba…

-¿Por qué lo hizo…? ¿Por qué…?-pregunto Deidara en susurro.

Sasori no respondió y miro de reojo al rubio.

-Fue a mí a quien debió haber matado…-dijo Deidara con voz ronca.

El pelirrojo siguió en silencio.

-Yo fui quien tuvo la culpa de todo… Fui yo quien debió haber muerto…-siguió diciendo Deidara.

La mirada de Sasori pasó de ser vacía a melancólica… Quería poder explicarle el por que de su asesinato y más que nada explicarle toda la verdad, contarle lo que "Tobi" había hecho en un principio, decirle el por que se inicio esa guerra por Deidara…

Pero no pudo. Por alguna extraña razón quería que Deidara se quedara con una buena impresión de aquel idiota… Era lo menos para hacer sentir bien a Deidara en aquel momento.

-Lo llevaré a casa…-declaro Deidara con voz quebrada.

Deidara se dirigió de nuevo a Tobi… Tomo la mascara naranja que estaba tirada en suelo cerca de ahí.

Cargo el cuerpo de Tobi y lo recostó sobre la gran figura de arcilla que había hecho el rubio hace momentos atrás.

El rubio volteo a ver disimuladamente a Sasori; Tobi había muerto por ver a Deidara feliz con la persona que amaba…

¿Podría ese objetivo cumplirse después de todo?

Ya Tobi estaba encima y asegurado en la gran figura de arcilla; su mascara naranja se encontraba encima de su pecho.

Sasori se retiraba en silencio…

Hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomo por el brazo; Deidara lo había detenido.

Sasori miró fríamente a Deidara, el rubio tenía su cara ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo.

-Sasori no danna…

Otro duro silencio.

-No se vaya...

El pelirrojo quitó la mano del rubio de encima de él.

-Tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no pueden terminar bien entre tú y yo… Lo que hice ya no tiene remedio. Regresa a casa…-dijo el marionetista con voz mecánica.

Y se dispuso a seguir caminando pero Deidara se puso en frente de él. Sasori seguía con su expresión fría y sin emoción.

Sasori cerró los ojos y lentamente los volvió a abrir y dijo:

-Por favor déjame…-musito el pelirrojo.

Deidara miro algo dolido a Sasori. Sentía que algo lo mataba por dentro.

-Vuelve a casa…-dijo Sasori.

Deidara, sin saber que más decir, avanzo hacia Sasori y sus labios se juntaron con los del pelirrojo… Como hace ya tiempo no se habían unido.

Ese beso… Parecían años los que no se habían visto… La calidez de los labios de Deidara contrastaban con la frialdad de Sasori… Los brazos del rubio ahora encerraban al pelirrojo; el abrazo y aquel beso lucían tan desesperados…

Los ojos de Sasori tenían una ligera expresión atónita.

¿A quien pertenecía el amor de Deidara entonces…?

Sasori apartó con cuidado a Deidara mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos. Aunque ahora el alma de Sasori se encontraba tan lastimada podía sentir que una pequeña parte de felicidad volvía a él…

Había vuelto a ver a Deidara, aunque no como el hubiera deseado… Todo fue muy diferente a lo que había pensado y lo peor de todo: No había una forma cómoda de volver a la normalidad… Ahora todo había cambiado.

Sasori, lentamente, acerco una mano al rostro del rubio y lo acarició con un deje de tristeza.

Deidara contemplaba a Sasori con una extraña mezcla de frustración y amor… Por fin volvía a estar con él, pero a un precio muy caro.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían terminar bien…?

Sasori se alejo de Deidara y cuando estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y perderse en un inesperado camino una ligera sonrisa apareció en él… Una sonrisa triste…

Deidara observaba como su maestro se volvía a marchar, sentía que su corazón se hundía más en el horrible sentimiento de tristeza y soledad y dolor…

Por ahora tenía que volver a casa y arreglar las cosas; ¿Qué pasaría después…? No estaba seguro…

Lo único que quería era caer dormido y olvidarse de todo y despertar hasta que todo se hubiera resuelto…

[25 días después…]

5 de Mayo:

-¡DEIDARA CHAN APURATE! ¡POR JASHIN SAMA EL PASTEL ME LO COMERÉ SI NO TE APURAS PUTO RUBIO!-gritaba Hidan desde la sala de estar.

Deidara ignoro el grito del jashinista.

El rubio se encontraba en el sótano de la casa. Se encontraba mirando unos colores tirados en el piso, unos juguetes y otras cosas que le habían pertenecido a alguien muy especial para él… En las paredes estaban dibujados pequeños monitos que representaban a Deidara y a Tobi.

En una repisa de esa misma pared se encontraba una mascara naranja.

Aún preservaba muy bien en su mente todos aquellos recuerdos…

-¡Deidara…!

-¡Ya voy, hum!-replico el rubio.

Cuando el rubio llego a la sala de estar todos sus compañeros lo esperaban… Incluyendo a un pelirrojo de ojos melancólicos que le sonreía suavemente.

-¡Hey vale más que te apures a apagar las velas, ya me estoy muriendo de ganas de probar este pastel!-le dijo Hidan poniendo las manos en su nuca.

Deidara se abalanzo sobre su pastel de cumpleaños y de un solo soplo apago el fuego de las veinte velas que llevaba su pastel.

-¿¡QUE DESEASTE DEI CHAN!?-le pregunto Hidan, totalmente intrigado en cual había sido el deseo del rubio.

-¿¡Como crees que te lo voy a decir imbecil, hum!?

-Ya basta chicos, ya tengo preparada la comida…-intervino Konan.

-¡De seguro pidió que Sasori le de una buena jodida esta noche!-declaro Hidan.

-¡HIDAN…!

-¿¡POR QUE TODO PARA TI TIENE QUE SER JODER, HUM!?-le grito Deidara con un rubor en su cara.

-¡No te me hagas el santito Dei chan! ¡Bien que te gusta que te cogan y…!

-¡Suficiente, ven aquí!-dijo Kakuzu llevándose a Hidan lejos de Deidara.

-Parece que te regalaron muchas cosas-observo Sasori indicando el montoncito de obsequios que se encontraban sobre el gran sofá de la sala.

-Si, hum… Espero con ansias su obsequio danna…-dijo el rubio mirando al pelirrojo y en unos segundos después lo beso con tanta emoción que parecían que apenas se besaban-. No me siento cómodo con esta ropa, voy a cambiarme antes de que empecemos a beber, hum… Ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo…-respondió Sasori. El pelirrojo volvía a sentir esa cosa llamada felicidad…

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación para irse a cambiar de ropa; entro. Busco en su ropero algo más casual y a la vez elegante para la ocasión, se cepillo un poco el cabello y cuando acomodo la ropa que se había quitado se percato de que en su mesita de noche, que estaba un lado de su cama, se encontraba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

Deidara se quedo algo perplejo pero esbozo una sonrisa.

-Sasori no danna, que detallista…-y cuando el rubio se acerco al ramo noto que tenía una pequeña nota.

La nota decía:

"Para el mejor artista del mundo…"

-¿Deidara, ya estas listo?-pregunto Sasori al entrar a la habitación.

-Ehm si, ya estoy listo. Que hermoso ramo, gracias danna…

-¿Qué ramo?

-Este, el que me regalo…-y el rubio le señalo las rosas.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Pensé que usted me lo había dado, hum…

-¡DENSE PRISA!-grito Hidan.

-¡Sasori, ven aquí necesitamos tu ayuda!-le grito Konan.

Sasori miró con desconfianza aquel ramo de rosas blancas y se fue rápido a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Deidara se quedo observando sus rosas… Y en medio del ramo encontró otra pequeña nota:

"Espero que le gusten…"

El corazón de Deidara se detuvo; podía jurar que esas flores habían sido enviadas por él… Pero era imposible, él ya se había marchado… No era posible… Él ya se había ido para siempre… Lo había contemplado y vivido en carne propia… Pero ¿Y si acaso había sucedido un milagro…?

En el rostro de Deidara se dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad acompañada de unos ojos que tenían ese efecto de estar cubiertos por un cristal líquido… Quien sabe que era verdad, pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir una inmensa felicidad de tener la escasa esperanza de saber que, tal vez, quizás, en alguna parte del mundo se encontraba aquel tonto gritando y agitando los brazos.

Un pequeño pétalo se desprendió del ramo cayendo lentamente sobre Deidara…

[Lejos de ese lugar]

Una persona se encontraba encima de una de las 2 estatuas del famoso Valle del Fin; el individuo estaba parado en la estatua del lado izquierdo de la cascada que separaba a dichas estatuas.

-Espero que la este pasando bien…

Madara Uchiha miraba todo su alrededor, el mundo era una cosa tan grande y tan bella… Un ligero viento soplaba.

Ahora no tenía mascara alguna… Solo le quedaba su rostro y sus recuerdos, los bellos recuerdos…

-Bien, creo que empezare de nuevo…-musito el Uchiha dando un suspiro-. Otra vez a empezar desde cero…-declaro mientras que con un semblante triste pero solemne contemplaba el infinito horizonte que ahora tenía que recorrer solo…

FIN.

* * *

**Bien, aquí acaba. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque esta muy corto en mi opinión^^**

**Y algunas preguntas nunca se podrán contestar, solo se quedarán en grandes misterios de la vida…**

**¡A las que dijeron que Madara seguía vivo, le atinaron…!**

**¡YO NUNCA MATARÉ A UN AKATSUKI EN SERIO!**

**¡Hasta la próxima vez, nos vemos en mis próximos fics, Muchas gracias por leer, besos y mil abrazos!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
